The Purge
by roseroro
Summary: TRADUCTION. Chaque année, les classes supérieures organisent un événement appelé La Purge sur les nouveaux. Ils se font tabasser, parfois même violer. La seule personne capable de tout stopper participe lui-même aux festivités.Le nouveau Eren Jaeger ne s'y attendait pas, et n'était pas prêt à rencontrer Levi Ackerman, un désastre humain. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une traduction de "The Purge", écrite par CaptainoftheRirenShip. Je lui transmettrai vos reviews!  
** **C'est sa première fiction sur SnK, et elle en vaut la peine! Je vous traduit directement son intro:**

 **"Nouvelle idée! La 1ère sur SnK et c'est un test de romance sans smut** (ça c'est du sexe pour ceux qui savent pas) **on verra comment ça se passe. Mais pas de cul ne veut pas dire 100% innocent. Pour une fois, je sais ce que je fais. Ça se passe réellement dans mon école. Je me suis fait martyrisée, mais maintenant que j'ai survécu je peux y participer. Mais je ne le fais pas, rassurez-vous.  
Ici, c'est du Riren, donc yaoi, donc gay. Si vous aimez pas, vous pouvez partir."**

 **Résumé complet: Chaque année, les classes supérieures organisent un événement appelé La Purge sur les nouveaux. Des bagarres et même des viols peuvent arriver. La seule personne capable de tout stopper participe lui-même aux festivités. Le nouveau Eren Jaeger ne s'y attendait pas, et n'était pas prêt à rencontrer Levi Ackerman, un bordel déroutant humain. Une seconde il le bloque contre un mur et lui fout un coup de poing, la suivante leurs lèvres se rencontrent et leurs gémissement étouffés remplissent la pièce. Mais il y a plus à savoir sur cet homme étrange que ce qu'Eren pensait. Pourra-t-il l'aider?  
**

 **Evidemment, je ne possède en rien SnK! Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Les nouveaux erraient dans les couloirs. De la viande fraiche. Ils étaient tellement inconscients, tellement innocents. En tout cas, pour certains. Mais, cela avait-il de l'importance ? Ils pouvaient tous être obscènes, vulgaires ou parfaitement naïfs et innocents. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

La purge.

Non, pas cette connerie de film américain. Pas d'histoire de gouvernement, juste des étudiants.

Est-ce que je dois vous ennuyer avec un peu d'histoire ? Dommage, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il y a des années de cela, Trost High était une école terrible. Des graffitis sur les casiers, des bagarres dans chaque couloir, et à peine la moitié des emplois étaient pris, sans parler des professeurs. Peu importe à quel point le personnel se démenait, peu importe le nombre d'étudiants, parents ou professeurs prévenant les autorités, rien ne changeait. Les quelques étudiants décents ont finalement décidé de s'en charger eux-mêmes. Mais les choses devinrent encore plus sombres. Ces étudiants piégeaient les jeunes un par un, en utilisant des méthodes violentes pour « résoudre » les problèmes. Il y a eu des sacrifices. Certaines de leurs victimes sont mortes.

Mais elles ne manqueraient à personne.

On a appelé cet événement la Purge. Il restait à peine cent enfants dans l'école. Ceux-ci travaillaient avec le personnel pour remettre l'école sur pied. Quand l'année suivante arriva, avec de nouveaux étudiants, cela voulait aussi dire de nouveaux délinquants et de nouvelles brutes. Et les anciens ne l'ont pas accepté. Ils ont lancé une nouvelle purge, seulement contre les nouveaux.

Ils ont répété le processus chaque année, mais, petit à petit, des délinquants se sont glissés entre les mailles du filet et ont survécu, empoisonnant le système, l'altérant. Désormais, les étudiants décidaient eux-mêmes de leur mode opératoire. Certains suivirent les règles originelles alors que d'autres s'attaquaient aux innocents. La seule obligation était de ne s'en prendre qu'aux nouveaux arrivants.

Quelle idée stupide.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, aucune information à propos de la purge n'était révélée au monde extérieur. Les nouveaux ne pouvaient pas savoir dans quoi ils s'embarquaient.

Maintenant, dans notre présent, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau était juché sur un porte-vélo (qu'il avait bien sûr essuyé, pas moyen de connaitre le nombre de germes pouvant s'y trouver). Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche à boutons, d'une veste en cuir noire laissée ouverte et d'un pantalon, lui aussi en cuir noir. Des bottes noires (botteuses de culs, comme Hanji les appelait) couvraient ses jambes jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses genoux.

Il scruta la foule de nouveaux étudiants. Une victime, c'est cela qu'il recherchait. Quelqu'un à foutre dans la merde, quelqu'un à ruiner. Parce que Levi n'était pas un de ceux qui suivaient les règles originelles. Il était là pour anéantir l'innocence, pas pour purifier l'école.

Et hélas, il trouva sa première victime.

Grand (bien que tout le monde soit grand à ses yeux), brun et aux grands yeux turquoise. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais l'on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait au moins essayé de les coiffer. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jeans classique bleu avec des converses noires. Deux sacs pendaient sur ses épaules. Un bleu, un noir. Il riait alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds essayait d'en prendre un. Levi entendait à peine l'opposition du brun aux mots du blondinet.

"Aller, Armin, ça se voit que t'es fatigué. Laisse-moi le porter."

" Eren, sérieux ! Je peux le faire moi-même ! Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin !"

Eren. C'était cela, son nom. Armin avait l'air d'être une aussi bonne victime, et même une faiblesse pour Eren. Levi retint un rictus et rentra à l'intérieur, juste avant la sonnerie. Il se rendit en classe, arrivant le premier et attendit comme l'étudiant modèle qu'il était. Les heures passèrent jusqu'au déjeuner. Il était soulagé de s'échapper à son prof de math qui n'arrêtait pas de grommeler.

Il erra dans la cafétéria, se dirigeant vers le mur nord où des tables étaient alignées. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner des groupes de jeunes riant d'une quelconque blague. Sa destination était la table du coin.

Cette table impeccable avait été revendiquée par Levi et sa bande. Personne n'osait s'y installer. Elle restait parfaitement propre grâce à l'obsession de Levi pour la propreté. Même le personnel n'y touchait pas. Et si quelqu'un y renversait quelque chose, il se démenait pour faire disparaitre la tache avant que le lycéen violent leur fasse payer. On ne pouvait pas faire arrêter ou renvoyer Levi, il avait bien trop de relations.

C'était tout bonnement hilarant de voir comment tout le personnel obéissait à ses ordres. Après un moment c'était quand même deven-  
 _Une seconde. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Juste là, à la table du coin, un garçon aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux bruns hirsutes était assis avec deux autres personnes.

Levi s'accorda un moment pour garder sa colère sous contrôle- _comment OSE-t-il, ce putain de gamin ? Je vais finir par le tabasser-_ et il s'avança vers la table, gardant un visage stoïque. Il frappa la table de sa main, faisant sursauter le brun et le blond, ce dernier poussa même un gémissement aigu. Leur amie aux cheveux noirs le regarda à peine. Levi sauta sur la table, croisa ses jambes et se pencha vers le certain Eren, le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

"Oï, les morveux. Vous êtes à _ma_ table. Barrez-vous."

Le blond, Armin, était prêt à enjamber ses amis pour s'échapper, et Eren semblait quelques peu effrayé. La fille aux cheveux noirs, quant à elle, grommela quelque chose et se redressa, obtenant l'attention du corbeau. Levi la fixa d'un regard ennuyé.

" Ce n'est pas _ta_ table. Tout le monde est autorisé à aller où bon lui semble dans cette cafétéria." Elle semblait déterminée à garder une expression neutre, elle aussi. On put voir une lueur de respect dans les yeux de Levi, surpris de la confiance en elle de cette fille. La plupart des petits merdeux se pissent dessus. Levi gloussa doucement.

" Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, chérie " murmura-t-il, recevant un élan de satisfaction en voyant cette fille s'indigner du surnom. " C'est en effet ma table, demande confirmation à qui tu veux. Je suis le fils de l'homme qui empêche cette école d'être démolie. Je nettoie cette table, ces chaises, et le sol sous tes pieds au moins deux fois par jour. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir ma propre table. Est-ce vraiment trop demandé, comparé au travail que je fournis ? "

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux d'Eren. "Ton père ? Donc c'est Kenny Ackerman, je me trompe ? " Levi lui lança un regard menaçant et hocha la tête. " Alors, vous n'êtes pas apparentés. Je le connais personnellement, et c'est un con. "

Levi n'avait pas remarqué le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce, et les yeux braqués sur lui. Il se retint de briser les dents du gamin devant lui, et il dit simplement "Je devrais te tabasser pour avoir dit ça, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je risquerai de défigurer ton joli petit visage. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si ?"

Eren semblait surpris de cette attitude. Il n'était pas sûr de comment réagir à ce compliment indirect. Et il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Levi repris la parole.

" Non, je suis adopté. Et oui, mon père n'est qu'une merde. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien au fait que je sois légalement son fils, et son testament dit que tout ce qu'il possède m'appartiendra. " Un rictus se dessina sur le bord de ses lèvres. " Bon, tu m'excuseras, ou peut-être pas, mais j'aimerais que vous foutiez le camp de ma table. "

La fille tenta de répliquer, mais Armin lui prit la main. "Arrête, Mikasa. C'est le premier jour d'école. " La dite Mikasa lui lança un regard de tueuse et se leva de la table. Eren et Armin la suivirent. Elle se tourna vers Levi avant de partir.

" Sois prudent, petit. Je n'hésiterai pas à te botter le cul si tu touches à l'un d'eux. "

Levi se jeta sur elle. En un flash, il empoigna son col et ses cheveux. Pas assez violemment pour lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour la garder en place. Eren et Armin tentèrent de l'aider, mais quelques étudiants les retenaient en secouant la tête avec un regard de sympathie. Levi adoucit son emprise sur le col de Mikasa et amena son visage jusqu'au sien.

" Il serait plus prudent de ne pas m'emmerder, surtout avec des commentaires de ce genre ". Il tapota sur son nez d'un air moqueur, comme s'il se trouvait en face d'un chien. " Tu ne pourrais pas me blesser même si tu essayais. Et même si tu y arrivais, je te le ferais payer. Souviens-t-en. Tu n'es pas aussi jolie que ton petit ami là-bas, mais je me sentirais tout de même mal si je laissais une trace sur ton visage." Il la relâcha et la poussa dans la foule, s'asseyant calmement tout en regardant le groupe d'amis s'éloigner.

Trois personnes le joignirent, l'une d'elles aux yeux pétillants et impressionnés. Les deux autres avaient l'air un peu irrités. Levi les regarda s'asseoir avec lui. Une fille aux cheveux rouges ria d'un air excité. " Quel spectacle, grand frère ! Tu les as vraiment intimidés ! "

" En effet ", murmura un grand garçon blond. La fille était en deuxième année, l'autre en troisième. " Tu commences vraiment le premier jour ? "

" Ils étaient à notre table, Farlan. ", grommela Levi. " Tu sais comment je suis. "

" C'est juste un table. "

"C'est la mienne. Et si je relâche ma pression sur cette école d'un nanomètre, je perdrai le contrôle. "

Farlan roula des yeux alors que la fille sautillait sur sa chaise. " Je suis d'accord ! Et quand il sera parti, je dirigerai l'école avec un poing de fer ! " Elle frappa la table de son poing, créant un effet dramatique.

" Je crois que je laisserai ça à Mike et Hanji." Levi souria. " Tu ne pourrais même pas blesser une mouche, Isabel. "

"Mais si ! T'es méchant, grand frère Rivaille !"

Levi flancha en ressentant la chaleur que ce nom lui apportait. " Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Maintenant, c'est Levi. "

"Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours Rivaille ! "

"Peu importe. Où est Petra ? "

" Tu ne fais vraiment confiance à personne d'autre pour t'apporter ton déjeuner ? " Demanda Farlan, connaissant déjà la réponse.

" Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes tellement stupides que vous vous feriez voler mon argent. Et Petra est la seule qui n'a pas besoin de me demander ce que je veux manger. Et avec ça, vous vous prenez pour mes frangins…"

" Ne sois pas si dur ", le réprimanda une jeune fille rousse, s'approchant de la table et tendant la main. Levi lui donna un billet de cinq et elle repartit.

Certains repas étaient à 1 euro 50. Levi ne voulait pas se trimbaler avec sa carte, et ça le faisait chier de parler aux cuisinières pour ajouter de l'argent sur son compte. Alors, il payait en liquide. Les 3,50 restants étaient pour le déjeuner de Petra, plus une commission pour qu'elle le lui amène. Au départ, elle refusait ce paiement, mais elle a abandonné de résister. Levi insistait à chaque fois, il avait bien trop d'argent pour lui-même. Et Petra le méritait pour braver l'horrible file d'adolescents dégoutants.

Petra revint avec une salade garnie dans une boite en plastique avec du lait et un jus. Levi pris le jus et donna le reste à Isabel. Elle le remercia d'un air joyeux et commença à manger. Petra soupira et s'assit à côté de la fille énergique. Elle prit sa propre salade et y toucha à peine. Levi remarque immédiatement sont regard distant et la fixa de plus belle, arrêtant de boire son jus bon marché.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Petra revint à la réalité. " Quoi ? "

" Dis moi qui t'a fait quelque chose, et je briserai son putain de cou. Qui c'est ? "

" Quoi ? " Répéta Petra, secouant ensuite la tête avec horreur. " Non, ce n'est rien ! Ne le tue pas, Levi ! "

" De qui est-ce que tu parles ? " cracha Levi. " Dis le moi ! "

"Oh seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que je parle toujours aut-"

"Dis-le moi, Petra."

Petra se cacha le visage pour camoufler ses joues rougissantes. "A-Auruo. Il n'arrête pas de flirter avec moi."

"Auruo". Levi n'aimait pas ce nom. Il était juste ridicule. "Je vais devoir m'occuper de ça." Il écrasa son jus vide et le lança à quelques tables de là. Il rebondit sur la tête d'un étudiant et tomba dans la poubelle. "Je ne peux pas le laisser déranger ma rousse favorite."

"Non, Levi!" Dit Petra avec un regard sérieux. Levi pouvait voir le mal qu'elle avait à garder une expression pareille face à lui. "Il ne me dérange pas! En fait, ça me flatte. Personne ne me complimente jamais parce qu'ils ont tous peur que tu les jettes du putain de toit! Je peux même pas avoir un admirateur? Même si tu ne me laisses pas avoir de petit ami?"

"Pas question."

"Les mecs, c'est rien de bon", acquiesça Isabel, la bouche pleine. "Frérot ne me laisse pas avoir de copain, mais je n'en veux pas de toute façon. C'est bien trop de problèmes."

"Ce sont tous des idiots" grommela Levi. "Ils créent des problèmes, ils sont emmerdants et plus stupides qu'un sac de merde."

"Je m'en fous", murmura Petra. "Je l'aime bien. S'il me blesse, alors va t'occuper de lui. Mais d'ici-là je ne te laisserai pas le toucher."

"Et si je le fais?"

"Je ne t'apporterai plus ta bouffe."

"Tu ne seras plus payée."

"Tu sais que je ne le fais pas pour l'argent. Tu as pratiquement dû m'obliger à le prendre."

Levi soupira en massant ses tempes. Rien que l'idée d'aller dans cette pièce pleine d'adolescents bruyants et transpirants juste pour avoir son repas lui donnait la nausée. "Compris. Je ne promet pas de ne rien faire, mais je ne le blesserai pas. Je lui ferai juste savoir où est sa place." Il se leva de la table et partit à la recherche de ce Auruo.

* * *

Eren souria alors que Connie et Sasha les virent. Le silence gênant allait enfin être brisé! Mikasa restait n effervescence depuis le spectacle embarrassant s'étant déroulé il y a une dizaine de minutes. Ni Armin, ni Eren n'osait prononcer un mot. Sasha et Connie, quant à eux, n'auraient pas ce problème.

Le trio regarda Sasha bouche bée quand elle posa une montagne de sacs de nourriture sur la table. Toutes sortes de chips, bonbons et un litre de Dr Pepper. Elle ouvra un sac de fraises Tagada et en fourra dans sa bouche avant même de s'asseoir. Connie mis son portefeuille dans sa poche après lui avoir lancé un regard triste. Armin amena son livre contre lui pour éviter les miettes et autres déchets d'atterrir dessus.

"Salut les gars", lança Eren quand Connie s'assit et pris un paquet de Hot Cheetos.

"Heyyy!" répondit Sasha après avoir avalé ses sucreries. Elle se tourna vers Connie. "Oï! Je t'ai dis de prendre des Cheetos normaux! Pas touche à mes Hot Cheetos!"

Connie lâcha son paquet sur la pile de sacs et pris celui qu'il était autorisé à mangé d'un air déçu. Sasha acquiesça et continua de s'empiffrer. Mikasa pris les Hot Cheetos, recevant un regard de chien battu. Sasha savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire non, surtout avec cette aura démoniaque qui semblait venir d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Eren pris la parole.

"Hé heu - est-ce qu'un de vous connait Levi Ackerman?"

Connie secoua la tête, mais Sasha acquiesça. Elle pris un moment pour terminer de mâcher et avala. "Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

"Il, heum... nous a causé quelques problèmes."

"Ah. C'est pour ça que Mikasa est énervée, alors?"

Eren hocha la tête, sans regarder sa demi-soeur. "Ouais. Tu sais quelque chose sur lui? Je connais un peu sa réputation en tant que le fils de Kenny Ackerman, mais c'est tout."

Sasha fit non de la tête. "Nope. C'est tout ce que je sais, pareil."

"Et Mikasa, elle sait quelque chose?" demanda Connie.

Celle-ci fixait un point sur le mur. "Non. Après la mort de mes parents, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec ma famille. Levi a été adopté après l'incident."

Le reste du groupe acquiesça. Armin se leva et repris ses affaires. "Où tu vas?" Questionna Eren.

"A la bibliothèque", répondit-il. "On dirait qu'il faudrait faire des recherches. Je vous verrai plus tard." Le blondinet enlaça Mikasa puis partit.

Mais même étant de petite taille, Armin était plus grand que l'étudiant qu'il percuta près de la porte. Il fit tomber ses affaires et se tourna vers celui qu'il avait fait chuter. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre un instant et il bégaya des excuses "O-Oh mon dieu- je suis tellem-"

"Ramasse ça et barre-toi de mon chemin", grommela Levi, se relevant en s'assurant d'éparpiller les affaires d'Armin d'un coup de pied. Il partit avant qu'un nouvel élève baraqué puisse se confronter à lui.

Reiner soupira et aida Armin à ramasser ses feuilles. "Tu devrais te révolter et arrêter de laisser les autres te maltraiter comme ça", dit-il.

Armin pris son dernier livre et les replaça à peu près convenablement. "Reiner, je n'ai eu que dix secondes pour réagir. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Levi Ackerman."

"Et?"

"Et?! C'est le mec le plus influent de l'école! Et pas d'une bonne manière!"

"Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un nain grincheux. Je peux m'en occuper en à peine cinq secondes."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre~"

La voix féminine surpris les deux blonds. Ils se sont retournés et ont vu un brune avec des cheveux mal coiffés et des lunettes. Elle avait un sourire maniaque, presque flippant, qui a fait reculer Armin d'un pas. "Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Levi est un badass complet. Vous saviez qu'il a été- oh, je devrais probablement pas dire ça, ça le mettrait en rogne."  
La fille gloussa. "Peu importe. Je parie qu'il pourrait s'occuper de vous sans même utiliser ses mains!"

"Oh, un pari?" Reiner fit craquer ses doigts. "Je ne perds jamais mes paris. Dit à ton petit ami que je le défoncerai sur le parking après les cours. Si je gagne, interdiction pour lui de s'en prendre à mes amis."

La fille lui tendit la main, Reiner la serra de sa poigne la plus ferme. "Si tu le bats, il se figera et le ciel te tombera dessus. Si tu survis à cela, il prendra sa revanche. Et à ce moment-là il sera bien plus fourbe." Elle souri brillamment. "Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Hanji, une de ses amies. Evidemment, il n'admettrait pas ça."

Reiner leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme tu veux. Va lui passer le message, d'accord?" Il lui fit signe de partir.  
Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla. Armin était pratiquement en train de trembler à cause de la tension ambiante.

"J-Je vais ju-juste aller à l-la bibliothèque."

Il s'enfuit de la cafétéria et se précipita vers la pièce réconfortante pleine de livres et d'ordinateurs.

* * *

"Oï. Auruo, je me trompe?"

L'adolescent qui se retourna n'avait que 17 ans, mais il semblait bien plus vieux. Son expression arrogante se décomposa quand il vit qui lui faisait face. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Levi l'agrippa par le pull et l'envoya contre les casiers. "Alors c'est toi la petite merde qui drague Petra."  
Du sang coulait le long du menton de l'étudiant, il avait mordu sa langue de surprise. "Je n'ai pas le droit de te blesser. Imbécile chanceux. Par contre, si tu _la_ blesses de quelque façon que ce soit, je te trouverai et je te tuerai. C'est bien clair?"

Ces mots furent suivi par un gémissement et un hochement de tête, et Levi le lâcha. Le jeune tomba au sol, fixant le corbeau s'en aller. Sa tête lui tournait. Levi et Petra se connaissaient? Le seul moment où Auruo n'était pas avec elle était le déjeuner... Elle avait dit qu'elle mangerait avec quelques amis. Elle parlait de Levi? Non, cela semblait juste impossible. Petra était adorable et gentille. Levi, lui, était... effrayant.

Mais je suis sûre que vous ne voulez rien savoir de la vie emmerdante d'Auruo, revenons à Levi.

Il vit la fille à la queue de cheval et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Se rendre invisible était aussi facile que de se faire craindre. Alors qu'il arrivait aux toilettes, une main attrapa son bras et le ramena en arrière.

"Oh, Levi! Tu te cacherais dans une pièce aussi sale juste pour m'échapper?"

Levi se retourna pour jeter un regard mauvais à Hanji. "Sale binoclarde. Retire tes sale pattes de là."

"Mais si tu t'échappes encore?"

"Je partirai pas. Tu m'as eu." Il repris possession de son bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Un des nouveaux veut se battre avec toi!"

Levi haussa un sourcil, intéressé. "Sérieux? Tu lui as dit quoi?"

"Il veut un duel sur le parking après l'école. J'ai dit que tu serais là. Je me suis dit que je pouvais vu que tu refuses jamais ce genre de choses, surtout si c'est pour remettre un nouveau à sa place."

"Il est baraqué?" un rictus se forma sur le visage de Levi quand Hanji souri de plus belle.

"C'est un putain d'éléphant, je te jure. Assez fort pour qu'il s'octroie le droit de t'appeler un nain."

Levi grogna doucement. "Pas assez fort. Personne ne peut m'appeler comme ça. Dis lui que je serais ravi de l'aider à pécho du béton."

"D'accord! Oh, à propos-"

"Oï, c'était un code pour 'dégage'. La nature m'appelle, là."

Hanji haussa les épaules. "Ok. Je te demanderai plus tard. A plus!" La brune gloussa et fit signe de la main avant de se rendre à son prochain cours, même s'il restait vingt minutes de pause.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans les toilettes. Il prit le temps d'apprécier la propreté de la pièce. Il avait menacé le personnel de nettoyage trois fois avant qu'ils arrivent à nettoyer la pièce assez bien pour lui. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas très bon en français. Pas cool d'être un immigré.

Levi s'empressa de faire son affaire et lava ses mains trois fois avant de s'asseoir au bord des éviers. Il sortit une boite de cigarettes et un briquet. Il essaya de l'allumer plusieurs fois, ne récoltant que des étincelles. Il continua entre deux jurons, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Tant que c'était pas un éducateur, il n'aurait pas de problème.

C'est ce qu'il pensait, et ces yeux ne pouvaient lui rappeler qu'une personne.

Eren se stoppa net quand il vit Levi perché sur l'évier. Il avait un paquet de cigarettes posé à côté de lui. Une d'elles serrée entre ses lèvres, un briquet dans la main droite. L'autre protégeant la flamme inexistante d'un courant d'air.

Les étudiants se fixèrent un moment. Puis, Levi repris son activité, inintéressé. Eren se senti un peu insulté, et peut-être même en danger. Pas question de laisser quelqu'un fumer dans l'école sans prévenir personne. Mais il se rappela de la scène de la cafèt', avec Mikasa. Et celle-ci était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, peut-être à part Annie.

Une lueur attira on attention et Levi tira sur sa cigarette, faisant s'éclairer son extrémité. Il put enfin ranger son briquet et soupira de contentement, de la fumée quittant sa bouche. Eren camoufla son nez, se protégeant de la fumée. Il pris la parole.

"Personne n'est sensé fumer quoi que ce soit dans l'école." Le brun s'avança et pris appui sur le comptoir.

Levi souri, amusé. "Et? J'aurai aucun problème. Personne ne me punira." Un autre nuage de fumée. "Kenny me sortirait de n'importe quelle merde. Il a besoin d'un héritier, après tout."

"Tu parles comme si c'était un roi." Cracha Eren. "C'est un homme horrible."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord, mais il me donnera sa fortune quand il crèvera. Je peux quand même bien faire ce qu'il me demande." Levi tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et Eren toussa quand la fumée envahit son espace.

"De toute façon, pourquoi tu fumes? C'est pas bon pour toi."

"Contre le stress. A la fois bon et mauvais." Levi fixa le mur. "Les gens ont peur de moi, Eren. Sais-tu pourquoi?"

"Parce que t'es cruel."

"Pas exactement." Levi retint un sourire quand le brun essaya de capter son regard de ses yeux magnifiques. "C'est parce que je suis froid et morne. Je fais du mal aux gens, mais pour quelle raison? Colère, joie, triomphe? Non, rien. Tout ce que tu peux voir, c'est de la neutralité, de l'ennui. Le seul moment où les gens peuvent repérer un indice d'émotion, c'est quand ils se relèvent et me défient. Détruire ces personnes m'apporte une... satisfaction."

"Je suis pas venu pour écouter l'histoire de ta vie.", murmura Eren, mal à l'aise.

"Je sais. T'es venu pour chier."

"Heu..."

"Dis, tu veux essayer?"

Levi tandis sa cigarette à Eren, le défiant des yeux. Lui disant de la prendre. Du point de vue du brun, il y avait trois options. Première: Prendre la cigarette, tousser comme pas possible et passer un moment embarrassant. Deux: Ne pas prendre la cigarette, faire penser à Levi que c'est une fillette et passer un moment embarrassant. Trois: Prendre la cigarette et ne rien louper, rester neutre.

Evidemment, il tendit la main et s'empara de cette cigarette. Il espérait pouvoir rapidement prendre un bouffée et en finir.

Mais il ne pensait pas que Levi allait l'attraper par le poignet et le tirer vers lui, pour soulever son menton et... l'embrasser, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine. Levi expira de la fumée dans sa bouche. Eren se sentit flotter, et il inhala instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas dévier son regard de celui du corbeau, de ces yeux argentés lui offrant un regard de dominance... Clairement, ce n'était rien de moins que sexy.

L'instant fut brisé quand Levi s'est levé, a terminé sa cigarette et l'a éteint contre sa paume. Il s'en alla sans un mot, ses talons cliquetaient sur le sol carrelé. Eren le suivi du regard et se laissa aller, glissant lentement jusqu'au sol. Il venait de partager son premier baiser. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Levi Ackerman. Le fils adoptif de Kenny Ackerman. Celui qui a bousculé Armin, celui qui a immobilisé Mikasa en une seconde. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le briser en deux à n'importe quel instant.

 _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?_

* * *

 **DAMN  
Ça me fait plaisir de revenir sur cette fiction après si longtemps, et j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!  
C'est ma première traduction donc... Please, soyez indulgents ^^ Et dites moi si il y a des erreurs!  
N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire (que je transmettrai à l'auteure originale) ou à follow la fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre!  
Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain sortira, je suis complètement nulle pour les programmations à l'avance, tout ça. Et puis je dois voir ce que je vais faire avec Levi... Des fois il parle en français dans la fic originale. C'est bien beau tout ça mais moi, je fais quoi? Je le fais parler Arabe?  
BREF  
Bonne journée, bonne soirée où que vous soyez!  
A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris, c'est vraiment cool de votre part!  
Bon, dans la fic originale, Levi, Farlan et Isabelle parlent parfois français. Alors c'est simple: quand vous voyez une phrase en italique avec une étoile à la fin, (exemple: **_Va te faire foutre* **,**_ **magnifique exemple, je sais) ça veut dire qu'ils parlaient français! Voilà voilà (si il n'y a pas d'étoile ce sont des pensées, ne confondez pas :p)  
Bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Armin se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier. Des pares-feux n'arrêtaient pas d'entraver sa progression à chaque nouvelle recherche. Il surveillait ses arrières, mieux valait être certain qu'aucun éducateur ne le surprenne. Il continua d'abîmer sa lèvre anxieusement, son esprit fonctionnait plus vite que jamais.

"Tout, absolument tout est inaccessible.", murmura-t-il à lui-même. "Comment je vais bien pouvoir accéder à tout ça?"

Il ouvrit le code de la page et trouva quelque chose. _Intéressant._ Il sourit un instant et commença à pianoter des commandes dans la fenêtre de code qu'il avait ouverte. Un mot de passe apparut enfin et Armin se détendit, faisant craquer ses phalanges. Il lança un rapide regard autour de lui. Personne. _Aller, on y est._ Il repris son écriture, un sourire triomphal éclaira son visage en même temps que les divers programmes et images qui apparurent à l'écran.

 _Et bien, Levi Ackerman, devine qui va découvrir tous tes petits secrets._

Le blond quitta la bibliothèque joyeusement. Il y était resté l'entièreté de la pause, et même pendant son heure d'étude. Il se rendit à la recherche de ses amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Bizarrement, la foule était bien moindre qu'au matin. Cependant, tous les étudiants parlaient bien plus fort que le reste de la journée. Ils se rendaient tous dans la même direction qu'Armin. C'était la fin de la journée, après tout. Soudainement, une main l'attrapa par le bras et le tira.

"Viens, Armin!" C'était la voix d'Eren. "Reiner est en train de défier Levi! On peut pas rater ça!"

Armin déglutit et se dépêcha de rejoindre le brun et sa soeur. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il était même là au moment des arrangements, mais il n'était pas pressé de voir le résultat. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le parking, ayant suivi le reste de la foule. Un cercle se traça autour de leur grand ami blond. Il portait un sourire confiant sur son visage. Mikasa fraya un chemin au groupe dans la foule, leur offrant une meilleure vue. Elle restait évidemment en garde, prête à les protéger. Levi n'était pas en vue.

"Il est où?" murmura Eren, et au moment où Armin allait répondre, la foule se sépara en deux derrière eux. Ils se décalèrent rapidement quand ils virent qui arrivait.

Levi, portant toujours ses vêtements de cuir, une cigarette pincée entre les lèvres, s'avançait doucement vers son adversaire. La foule se recomposa derrière lui, ses talons cliquetaient contre le béton. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant Eren pour lui lancer un sourire sadique. Armin se déplaça de vant le brun, Mikasa toujours sur ses gardes.

Reiner fit craquer ses phalanges. "Alors c'est toi le nain dont tout le monde a peur. Une crevette comme toi sera facile à transformer en martyre."

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "La taille n'est pas importante."

"Réplique de nain."

Le corbeau éteignit sa cigarette sur son poignet, en lançant à Reiner un regard inintétessé. "Quoi? Tu crois que tu peux me battre? T'es juste une nouvelle groupie. Va rejoindre ton petit ami secret et passe une bonne journée. Tout le monde sait que les groupies sont putain de gays."

"Alors, t'insultes les autres parce que tu te sens mal à propos de ta taille?"

Le coin des lèvres de Levi convulsa. "Des insultes? Si c'est ça que tu veux, je vais t'en donner. Mais où sont passés tes sourcils? Ils se sont enfuit de ton visage pour coloniser celui d'Erwin?"

On entendit des rires dans la foule. Reiner serra les poings. "Bon, j te connais pas, mais je suis pas venu pour parler. Je suis là pour te donner une bonne leçon et que t'arrêtes d'emmerder mes potes."

Levi soupira. "Tu penses vraiment pouvoir ne serait-ce que m'égratigner?" Il s'étira dans un bâillement.

"J'en suis certain, morveux." Reiner fit craquer ses doigts et élança soudainement son poing vers le visage de Levi.

Cela arriva tellement vite qu'Eren ne put pas suivre l'action. Il s'attendait à entendre le nez de Levi se fracasser sous l'impact, mais rien ne se produit. Le corbeau s'était accroupi et élança sa jambe dans celles de Reiner, le faisant tomber à genoux dans un cri de surprise. Celui-ci se transforma en grognement de douleur quand Levi lui foutu un coup de botte dans le visage. Du sang éclaboussa le béton alors que Levi le frappa deux fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que Reiner se laissa tomber. Le pied de Levi vint écraser le torse du blond, comprimant ses poumons.

"C'était quoi ça, mon pote?"

Reiner tenta d'attraper le pied de Levi, mais celui-ci sauta en arrière. "Ne m'appelle pas comme si on était amis."

Levi lui souri. "Il n'y a que dans un cauchemar que je serais amis avec une groupie pathétique comme toi. Aww, regarde, je t'ai déjà tellement amoché! T'as compris la leçon? Ou peut-être devrais-je continuer?"

Reiner se releva pour le charger, mais un garçon aux cheveux bruns transcenda la foule et s'interposa. "Reiner, arrête, stop!" Le blond lança un regard menaçant à Levi mais accepta de se calmer à la demande de son ami.

"Aller, rentre chez toi avec ton petit ami", lança Levi. "Et si jamais on se recroise, N'essaie même pas de m'approcher. C'est clair?"

* * *

Ça, c'est le genre de gars qu'il vaut mieux pas déranger", dit Armin, tremblotant. Il tenait ses livres contre lui, en suivant ses amis qui traversèrent la rue pour rentrer chez eux. "Je n'avais jamais vu Reiner se faire ne serait-ce que toucher dans un combat."

"Il est dangereux," lui répondit Mikasa. "Et j'ai bien peur qu'il nous aie à l'oeil."

Eren garda le silence. Pas moyen de raconter à sa soeur qu'il avait eu une 'vraie' conversation avec le délinquant, et encore moins qu'il l'avait quasiment embrassé. Où qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser. _Sérieux, Eren! Arrête de trouver le harceleur de tes amis attirant!_

"Eren?"

Le brun se tourna vers Armin. "Hein?"

"J'ai dit au revoir, je m'en vais."

"Oh, pardon. A plus, on se voit demain!" Les amis se firent signe et prirent différents chemins. Le blond celui de la maison de son grand-père, Eren et Mikasa vers la leur. En arrivant, ils se regardèrent.

"Prête?" murmura Eren.

Sa soeur hocha la tête. "Ouais. Bonne chance."

"A toi aussi."

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. "On est rentrés!". Comme prévu, leur mère se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine.

"Comment était l'école?" Demanda Carla, couvrant le visage des adolescents de baisers.

 _Mikasa s'est fait immobilisée. Armin a été harcelé; Reiner s'est fait défoncer par un type deux fois plus petit que lui. J'ai embrassé celui qui a fait tout ça._

"Ça allait." grommela Mikasa.

Carla lui jeta un regard insistant, mais ne posa pas de question. C'était peine perdue de tirer quoi que ce soit de sa fille adoptive. Elle se tourna donc vers Eren. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Et bien..." Eren remuait nerveusement. _Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation érotique avec un délinquant._ "Tu vois, y'a ce type..."

"Ah, je vois! ~" Carla joignit ses mains joyeusement. "Tu as eu le coup de foudre sur un garçon, et Mikasa est jalouse!"

Le regard que Mikasa porta à Eren lui disait clairement 'Si je vous vois seuls tous les deux, vous vous ramasserez mon poing dans la figure.' _Mais pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ça, n'est-ce pas?_ "Quo-quoi?!" bafouilla Eren, leva ses mains comme voulant se protéger. "Pas du tout! Ce gars c'est un connard! Demande à Mikasa!"

"Il est minuscule, sarcastique et malpoli.", grogna sa soeur adoptive. "J'ai du mal à croire qu'il nous aie fait passer pour des nuls." Elle se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre, montrant clairement qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune autre question.

Carla changea radicalement d'expression. "Je vois...", dit-elle d'un ton sombre. "Est-ce que je dois aller à l'école et m'en occuper?"

Eren secoua la tête. "Pitié, non. On peut s'en occuper nous-même, tu sais."

"Très bien." soupira-t-elle. "Mais si vous rentrez avec des blessures, j'y vais pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe."

"Merci, maman.", répondit Eren, reconnaissant, et il enlaça sa mère. "Pour parler d'autre chose, ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines?"

"Un ragoût de boeuf.", répondit Carla. "Mais on va devoir attendre que ton père soit rentré."

"Il est là", leur informa Mikasa, montrant la fenêtre. La voiture de Grisha était garée devant la maison et celui-ci arrivait à la porte.

Carla lui ouvrit, pris son manteau et l'embrassa rapidement. "Ça s'est bien passé, au travail?"

"C'était épuisant.", lui répondit son mari. "Le souper sent délicieusement bon. C'est du ragoût?"

Ils s'assirent tous à table, papotant en attendant que leur repas refroidisse.

Grisha leur parla d'un patient qui s'était fait poignarder droit dans le coeur. Trois infirmières s'en occupaient activement. Une couvrait la plaie tout en la suturant avec précaution, une autre préparait diverses perfusions de sang, et la dernière leur amenait les outils nécessaires. Elles avaient difficilement réussi à le mettre en une condition stable, et du sang s'était retrouvé dans toute la pièce.

Carla, voulant passer à une conversation moins sombre, mentionna les nouveaux voisins, insistant sur l'hospitalité de la vieille femme qu'elle avait rencontrée. Son nom était Astrid. Elle s'occupait de trois adolescents, bien qu'ils ne soient pas ses vrais enfants.

"Peut-être que vous devriez aller vous présenter.", dit Carla en souriant.

Eren haussa les épaules, plus intéressé par son ragoût qu'autre chose. Quand celui-ci eut assez de temps pour refroidir, le brun commença à le dévorer à pleines dents. "Mmhmm. Délicieux, comme d'hab, maman."

"Sois plus civilisé, Eren.", le gronda Carla. "Mange plus doucement ou tu vas t'étouffer."

Le dit Eren répondit avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules, mais ralentit néanmoins son action. Mikasa reprit la conversation. "Comment s'appellent-ils?"

"Isabel, Farlan et..." Carla marqua une pause." Je ne sais pas vraiment prononcer son nom. Il était un peu étrange. Rivaï, peut-être?"

Grisha rit doucement. "C'est bien celui avec un nom français? Il s'épelle R-I-V-A-I-L-L-E et se prononce tout comme il s'écrit."

"Oui, celui-là. Merci, chéri." Carla lança un sourire vers son mari. "Astrid vous a invité tous les deux, les enfants, et je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait rencontrer Armin."

Un autre haussement d'épaules du brun qui avalait sa pauvre nourriture. "Ça me dérange pas. J'ai rien de prévu ce weekend. Si j'ai pas d'imprévu, pourquoi pas." Mikasa remuait dans son siège mais ne répondit rien. Eren continua. "D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien besoin d'un nouveau pote pour jouer. Armin est nul aux jeux-vidéos et Jean est juste con."

"Surveille ton langage."

"Pardon. Un imbécile."

"C'est déja mieux.", approuva Carla.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Carla débarrassa la table et rangea directement la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Grisha se dirigea vers la cave, pour se rendre à son bureau, tandis qu'Eren et Mikasa montèrent à l'étage. Le brun alluma sa télé puis sa GameCube et lança Twilight Princess. Il s'installa dans son lit, sa soeur s'assit à côté de lui pour le regarder jouer.

"Pas de Call of Duty cette fois?"

"Nan. Je viens de commencer Zelda. C'est vachement bien. Mais je suis un peu perdu, j'arrive pas à trouver le bon chemin dans le temple de l'eau, et à chaque fois que je lance le jeu, je me retrouve au début du niveau et j'dois tout recommencer... Puis de toute façon, c'est chiant de jouer sans face de cheval et de le voir se faire défoncer, alors je joue à quelque chose de plus- Putain! Nonononononon-"  
Eren se redressa, les yeux horrifiés. Il maltraita un bouton lui permettant de nager plus vite alors que son personnage, Link, se faisait poursuivre par un poisson carnivore. "Fils de- oh merci seigneur, nous y voila! Hm, je me demande si je peux pêcher pour ces gars-là..."

"Eren."

Le brun ne dévia pas ses yeux de l'écran. "Quoi?"

"C'est à propos des voisins. Tu te rappelles en cours de français, quand le prof nous donnait des exemples de noms en traduisant les nôtres?"

"Pas vraiment... Ah, génial, ça a marché! Un poisson crâne? Quoi, défendu? Non, bordel! Je l'ai pêché pour rien?"

"Eren, écoute-moi. Maman a parlé de Rivaille. Son équivalent anglais est Levi."

Eren mis son jeu en pause et se tourna vers sa soeur. "T'es juste parano."

"Levi est français, Eren. Il est très rarement avec Kenny et il a un frère et une soeur adoptifs."

Eren secoua doucement la tête. "Alors... on a un fou dangereux qui nous a pris pour cible et il habite juste à côté. Génial. Quel prix à payer pour avoir un nouveau joueur de CoD ici."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne le laissera pas venir chez nous."

"Mikasa, y'a pas moyen que maman n'aie pas dit nos noms à la vieille femme. Et évidemment, elle va les répéter à Levi!"

Mikasa laissa s'échapper un soupir. "Je sais, je sais. L'optimisme n'est pas la meilleure de mes qualités. Peu importe, on a école demain, ne te couche pas trop tard. Bonne nuit." Elle enlaça son frère et partit dans sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit, 'kasa."

* * *

"Et bien...", murmura Levi, fixant les deux personnes sortant de chez elles, de la maison d'à côté. "Astrid a oublié de nous dire qui vivait là."

Isabel haussa les épaules. "Bah c'est pas grave. On sait maintenant."

"Pas faux." Levi tira sur sa cigarette, regardant toujours les deux adolescents.

"Tu vas aller les voir?"

"Je n'en ai pas forcément besoin, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir quelques tours dans ma manche." Il éteignit sa cigarette sur sa paume, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Isabel mordit les siennes alors que sa bonne humeur s'en alla. "Rivaille..."

"N'essaye même pas de me gronder."

"Je voudrais que tu ne fasses pas ça."

"Et je voudrais que tu la fermes et que tu me laisses vivre. Tu sais bien que je suis taré, Isabel." Il grogna légèrement de colère, surveillant ses deux voisins. "Si tu veux pas aller jusqu'au bout, ça sert à rien d'essayer."

"Tu sais bien que je te forcerai pas à aller en thérapie."

"Parfait." Levi se leva, époussetant son pantalon. "Viens, Farlan a sûrement terminé. On doit aller à l'école."

L'étudiant aux cheveux dorés les rejoignit au moment où ils allaient le chercher. "Pardon. Je trouvais pas ma carte. On peut y aller." Ils se mirent en chemin pour l'école, Levi alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

"Je peux essayer?"

"Isabel, je t'ai déjà dit non. C'est une super mauvaise habitude."

La rousse fit la moue. "Un peu comme-"

"Oh, d'ailleurs Rivaille." Farlan la coupa avant qu'elle énerve son frère, comme souvent auparavant.

"Hm?"

"J'ai vu le regard que tu as lancé à ce fameux Eren, juste avant ton combat."

"Et?" Levi ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur.

"C'est... Un regard spécial.", précisa Farlan.

"Tch. Je fais que l'emmerder, c'est tout."

"Est-ce que tu fais encore... _ça?_ "

Levi écrasa sa cigarette dans son poing, ses frangins entendirent un faible grésillement quand la chaleur brûla sa peau.  
"Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux. Laissez-moi vivre, putain! J'en peux plus de votre manie de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde pas. Si vous pouvez pas vivre sans connaitre chaque putain de détail de ma vie, alors barrez vous! _Mon dieu!*_ "

Il accéléra, s'éloignant de plus en plus de son frère et de sa soeur.  
"Rivaille!" cria Isabel en désespoir de cause.

"Va te faire enculer!"

Farlan pris doucement sa main dans la sienne alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille. " _Shh. Ça va, stoppes tes larmes, Isabel. Il finira par se calmer.*_ "

 _"Mais Farlan-*"_

 _"Donnes-lui juste un peu de temps.*"_

La fille aux cheveux rouges se frotta les yeux en reniflant. _"D'accord, si tu le dis."_

Ils suivirent le corbeau, tout de même à bonne distance. Farlan savait que les murmures énervés qu'il entandait ne présageaient rien de bon pour la pauvre victime innocente que son frère avait choisi. Il prit le jeune garçon en pitié. _Espérons qu'il soit prêt à rencontrer ce désastre qu'est mon frère._

 _Petra, elle, ne l'était pas._

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaah  
Ce chapitre fait bien 2000 mots de moins que le premier... Bon je vais pas me plaindre, ça me fait moins de boulot x)**

 **Si vous ne l'avez toujours pas remarqué, Levi va bien être une putain de bombe atomique dans cette fiction! (une bombe dans tous les sens du terme)  
Et pour ceux qui auraient (déjà) oublié, ceci est une fiction anglophone au départ. Donc vous étonnez pas des "ohmondieu Levi est français"**

*voir plus haut, pas envie de me répéter.

 **N'hésitez pas à follow, favorite et review, ça nous fait très plaisir à moi et à l'auteure originale!**

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre!  
A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, on se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre de The Purge!**

 **On parle pas mal de Levi dans celui-ci! Et surtout, on passe aux choses intéressantes :D**  
 **Non, je ne suis pas sadique du tout. C'est faux.**

* * *

Eren tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air absent. Le cours de math était tellement chiant, surtout quand votre soeur, assise à côté de vous, refusait de vous laisser vous endormir ou gribouiller sur le coin de vos feuilles. Le professeur jacassait, essayant de faire comprendre à ses élèves des fonctions sans aucun sens. Eren avait abandonné son écoute. Il demanderait à Armin de lui expliquer plus tard.

Le manque d'attention du brun lui laissa du temps pour penser à autre chose. Son nouveau voisin français, par exemple. Vachement sexy, mais qui faisait aussi office d'harceleur.

Carla ne l'accepterait pas. Elle serait furieuse d'apprendre que Levi Ackerman avait malmené son fils. Encore pire, il l'avait embrassé. Mais surtout, elle ne le croirait pas si Eren lui disait qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

Le brun n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à ces soyeux cheveux noirs. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces yeux d'argent plongeant dans les siens tellement séductivement, des frissons lui passaient dans tout le corps. Et ces lèvres, si parfaites, tenant toujours une cigarette. Il se surpris à se demander ce qu'il ressentirait si ces lèvres se retrouvaient contre les siennes...

 _Non, non et non. C'est pas lui qui va me rendre gay... Je suis hétéro. J'aime les filles... Pas vrai?_

Sa soeur claqua des doigts pour obtenir son attention. "Le cours et fini. Tu viens?"

Eren hissa son sac sur ses épaules et suivit sa soeur dans le couloir en direction de leur cours d'histoire. Mikasa avait insisté pour prendre les mêmes options que son frère. L'école avait refusé, mais ils s'étaient entendus et les ont placés dans les mêmes cours basiques. Ça énervait Eren, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ils trébucha soudainement et fit tomber Mikasa avec lui. Il atterrit sur elle et se redressa, quand il vit l'étudiant auquel il avait pensé toute la journée le fixé avec un sourire amusé. "T'es très mignon quand tu es à genoux comme ça devant moi. Par contre, ta soeur fait tache." Il poussa Eren et eut champ libre pour attraper Mikasa par les cheveux, lui lançant un "Ne fais pas la gueule comme ça. Tu attraperas des rides." Et il s'éloigna.

Mikasa le rattrapa et empoigna son sac pour le ramener en arrière. "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour que tu nous laisses tranquilles?"

Levi soupira d'exaspération et repoussa la soeur d'Eren. "Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu réalises que ça n'arrivera pas?" Il s'éloigna calmement.

Le brun se laissa retomber. Voilà qu'il devait se trimbaler un Mikasa énervée. Bordel. Et pour envenimer les choses, Levi se retourna pour lancer un bref sourire à Eren. "Espérons que je puisse encore goûter tes douces lèvres aujourd'hui, morveux."

Le dit morveux sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre. Bon, il n'avait jamais dit que Levi était sympa, juste sexy. C'était juste un connard. Et maintenant, Mikasa le regardait comme pour dire 'on va reparler de ça'

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

"De quoi il parlait tout à l'heure, le con?!" Lança Mikasa, menaçant son frère du regard.

"Je sais pas."

Les oreilles du brun rougirent, révélant son mensonge à Mikasa. "Arrête de me mentir, Eren. Dis-le moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé?" Un autre scénario se forma dans son esprit et elle grogna presque, "Tu étais consentent?"

"Putain, Mikasa! Même si je l'étais, je te dirais rien tant que tu me jettes ce regard!"

"Tu l'étais?"

"Mikasa!" Eren leva les bras au ciel. "Bien sur que non! Et tu parles comme s'il m'avait violé ou un truc du genre. Calme-toi!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

Eren devint complètement rouge et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Sachant pertinemment que mentir à sa soeur était inutile, il marmonna , "Il m'a embrassé."

"... Quoi?"

Bordel.

"Mikasa, arrête!", supplia Eren quand elle commença à se lever. "Tu sais que c'est pas une bonne idée d'aller lui parler! T'en mêles pas!"

"Désolé de vous interrompre..." C'était la voix d'Armin. "Mais je n'ai pas pu vous montrer ce que j'ai réussi à trouver hier. Mikasa, rassieds-toi. Je vais vous montrer."

La furie soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Armin s'assit à côté d'elle. Il plaça un dossier sur la table. "Lisez-le."

Mikasa pris le dossier et commença sa lecture en diagonale. "Il est allé sept fois en centre de redressement. Quand il est devenu assez vieux, il s'est fait mettre en prison quatre fois pour trafic de drogues, agression et- oh mon dieu."

"Quoi?" demanda Eren.

"Il a été enfermé en prison fédérale pour avoir tué six personnes. Il avait à peine seize ans. Il a plaidé légitime défense, mais par manque de témoins, ils ne l'ont pas cru."

"Impossible," répondit immédiatement Eren. "Il aurait pas pu sortir de prison en moins de deux ans."

"A chaque fois qu'il a eu des problèmes, Kenny s'en est chargé. La prison n'a pas été une exception."

Eren avait du mal à y croire. "Que... Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre?"

"Il a fait un séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique, niveau intensif. Tu sais, le chambres matelassées et les camisoles de force. Pour toutes sortes de raisons. Paranoïa, troubles de la personnalité, comportement agressif envers les infirmières, pensées et tentatives suicidaires, démence, et hallucinations." Elle continua de passer des pages. "On dirait bien qu'il a été mis en thérapie et en réhabilitation pour toutes les drogues du monde. Pendant sa thérapie, il a essayé de se suicider trois fois, il a eu sept incidents psychiatriques, et a tenté quatre homicides."

"Quoi?" c'était tout ce qu'Eren pouvait dire, alors il le répéta. "Quoi?"

"Eren, c'est sérieux." Armin intercepta son regard. "Il est taré. Instable, dangereux. On ferait mieux de pas l'emmerder, il serait capable de nous tuer."

Eren joignit les mains derrière la tête. "Putain... Et dire qu'il m'a embrassé. Enfin, ça s'appellerait plutôt un shotgun, non?"

"Il t'a quoi?!" s'exclama Armin.

"Un SHOTGUN?!" Mikasa était furieuse. "Au moins, dis moi que c'était une cigarette normale!"

"...ouais..."

"Encore heureux." ça n'en était pas une, mais Eren ne dirait rien à Mikasa à propos de ça, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

* * *

Armin tomba lourdement et entendit un rire qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Levi retira son pied de la chaise, lançant au blond un sourire cruel avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Le professeur lança à la victime un regard désolé, mais n'osa rien faire. Armin ramassa sa chaise et se rassit.

Annie attacha ses cheveux pour ne plus qu'ils pendent dans sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire après son cours de self-défense et quelqu'un lui avait tirés sur son chemin vers la classe. Elle n'avait pas pu voir le coupable. Elle avait à peine repris sa marche quand elle sentit encore quelqu'un agripper ses cheveux. Elle s'était tournée pour attraper le fauteur de troubles, mais son bras fut bloqué et elle se fit jeter au sol. Au dessus d'elle, un corbeau souriait.

Jean se déplaça près de la porte pour tailler ses crayons. Quand il revint à sa place, sa feuille avait disparu, et il entendit un bruit de déchirement. Levi lui jeta les morceaux restants de ses notes à la figure.

* * *

Eren s'éloigna de ses amis. Rien n'était sous contrôle. Il fit le tour de l'école en espérant trouver le démon coupable des malheurs de ses amis. Il trouva rapidement Levi de l'autre côté du bâtiment, encore en train de fumer.

"Ah, Eren," il l'accueilli, s'écartant du mur et souriant quand le brun s'approcha. "Quel plaisir de te voir ici."

"Ça peut pas continuer comme ça," grogna Eren. "Laisse mes amis tranquilles. Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tu leur fasse plus d'emmerdes!"

"Il y aurait bien une chose." répondit Levi avec un fausse hésitation. "Tu n'aimeras pas ça, pas du tout."

"Arrête de jouer la comédie et dis-le moi!"

"Tu es si impatient." Levi éteignit sa cigarette sur sa paume. "Tu dois m'appartenir."

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. "-quoi?"

"Laisse-moi te contrôler. Sois à moi. Je serai ton maître, à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Bien sûr, si tu aimes ce genre de choses, tu peux utiliser le surnom."

"T'es malade."

"Le sort de tes précieux amis dépend de ta réponse."

Eren le fixa, mais ne pouvait pas garder sa contenance devant le regard insistant du corbeau. "Je... Je vais y réfléchir."

"Prends ton temps," lui offrit Levi. "Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu obéisses."

* * *

Berthold versait consciencieusement des réactifs dans un tube à essais pendant le cours de chimie. De la sueur apparaissait sur son front alors qu'il mesurait les quantités au millilitre près. Il déplaça sa main le plus lentement du monde pour verser le contenu du tube dans un Berlin. Mais quelqu'un arriva brusquement derrière lui et ... "Booh." Berthold laissa s'échapper un cri aigu et sursauta, éclaboussant son front d'acide. Levi gloussa alors que le grand brun couru vers la douche de décontamination.

Krista était perchée en équilibre sur une chaise, essayant d'atteindre le livre dont elle avait besoin. Soudainement, elle se sentit basculer et tomba en arrière. Elle fut amenée à l'infirmerie avec une migraine affreuse et une petite amie furieuse.

Marco courait en descendant les escaliers. Il rata une marche et se rattrapa de peu. Juste après avoir repris l'équilibre, quelqu'un le poussa et il dévala les marches. Verdict: une entorse au bras.

* * *

Eren avait la rage. Il fonça vers l'endroit où Levi devait se trouver. Comment osait-il? Il faisait _physiquement_ du mal à ses amis, et ça devenait dangereux. Il n'avait plus le choix. Le brun s'accorda une pause avant de tourner au coin du mur. Il entendait des voix. Il s'approcha doucement sans se faire voir.

"Rivaille!"

Levi grogna, rangeant précipitamment quelque chose dans sa poche. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. "Quoi?"

Une fille aux cheveux rouges et un garçon blond s'approchèrent. La fille alla s'asseoir près du mur tandis que l'autre attrapa Levi par les épaules. "Rivaille, t'en fais trop! Celui que t'as poussé dans les escaliers, Marco, il a dû aller à l'hôpital! Tu avais promis de ne blesser personne si ils ne te provoquaient pas!" Il pris une inspiration, la voix tremblante. Levi ne savait pas i c'était de la colère ou si Farlan était prêt à pleurer. _"Tu vas encore devoir y aller!"*_

Levi le repoussa. _"Ne me cries pas dessus, bordel!*_ Tu comprends vraiment rien, si?! Je suis pas comme vous deux! Je suis une personne horrible! Un criminel! Pourquoi tu peux pas garder ça dans ton foutu crâne? Tu devrais savoir que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à blesser les autres!"

Le blond tira Levi par le col. "T'es pas obligé! Arrête tout maintenant! Tu vas finir par détruire ce gamin, exactement comme ce que tu as fait à Petra-"

 _"Ferme-là!"*_ Levi criait et il plaqua Farlan au sol. _"Ta gueule! Me parle pas comme si tu me comprenais, comme si tu savais ce que je dois faire, connard!"*_

 _"Rivaille, écoute-"*_

 _"Non! Va te faire foutre!"*_

On put entendre un bruit de craquement horrible et des cris quand le pied de Levi écrasa les côtes de Farlan. La fille aux cheveux rouges hurlait alors qu Levi frappait encore et encore. Farlan crachait du sang.  
"Rivaille!" lui cria la fille, se rapprochant mais n'osant pas aller trop près de la scène. _"Arrête! Tu lui fais mal!"*_

Levi se stoppa d'un coup, son expression changea radicalement, passant d'un regard meurtrier à horrifié. Il pris quelques pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de peur. J- _Je n'ai pas- oh mon dieu - Isabel, Farlan, je suis désolé-"*_

Isabel agrippa son bras. "Rivaille-"

Levi la repoussa, elle tomba presque. "Non, non. Je dois partir. Je... Je ferai qu'empirer les choses."

"Rivaille, reste ici!"

Mais il s'était déjà retourné, vacillant en entendant Farlan tousser et le bruit du sang éclaboussant le béton. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il se dépêchait de s'éloigner de la scène...

... et de se diriger droit vers Eren.

Le corbeau le heurta en tournant au coin du mur. Le brun ne put voir qu'un aperçu d'yeux rougis et remplis de larmes avant d'être plaqué au mur. "Qu'est-ce que t'as vu?" cracha Levi. "Ne mens pas."

Eren lâcha un petit cri, en essayant de desserrer l'emprise de Levi sur son t-shirt. "L-laisse-moi partir."

"Réponds!"

"J'ai tout vu!" cria Eren, apeuré. Et, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, il attendit avec appréhension d'être frappé, tout comme Farlan. Mais au lieu de ça, Levi le lâcha. Le brun tomba au sol.

"T'es venu pour quoi, crétin?"

"Je-" Eren ravala nerveusement sa salive, fixant l'homme terrifiant au dessus de lui. "Je s-suis venu p-pour te dire q-que j'ac-ccepte ton offre..."

Levi ne détourna pas les yeux une seconde. "Parfait. On commence tout de suite. T'as pas le droit de parler à qui que ce soit de nos... interactions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Compris?"

"Hum..."

"Quoi? Je dois te l'épeler aussi?" Levi lui donna un léger coup sur le front. "A moins qu'on soit avec d'autres élèves quand ça se passe - excepté mes amis et ma famille - tu n'es pas autorisé à en parler avec qui que ce soit. Ce qui veut dire que si j'enfonce ta tête dans un mur et qu'il y a pas de témoins, tu gardes ça secret. Si je le fais en face de mes amis, tu le dis à personne. Si je le fais et que quelqu'un d'autre le voit, c'est que je voulais que ce soit public. Donc, tu pourras le raconter à qui tu veux. C'est plus clair?"

Eren hocha la tête. Levi s'en alla sans un autre mot, sortant une cigarette de sa poche. Le brun réalisa alors qu'il pouvait toujours entendre les pleurs d'Isabel et il se dirigea vers la scène, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

"Oh mon dieu!" s'exclama-t-il, reculant d'un pas en arrière en supposée surprise. Il rejoignit le blessé et s mit à genoux, vérifiant son pouls. _Majeur et annulaire seulement, la circulation dans l'index pourrait être assez forte pour te tromper. Heureusement que mon père est docteur._ "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?" demanda Eren, soupirant de soulagement à un battement et à une faible respiration camouflée sous les pleurs d'Isabel.

"C-cet homme est venu et n-nous a m-menacés," expliqua-t-elle, caressant les cheveux de Farlan. "Il v-voulait not-notre argent. J-j'ai utilisé m-mon spray au p-poivre quand il a a-at-attaqué Farlan mais c'était t-trop tard-" Elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement et cacha son visage dans ses mains. "J'ai p-pas de t-téléphone, j-je peux pas a-appeler une-une ambulance!"

 _Elle a surement déjà du faire ça avant... Bordel._ "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai un." Il attrapa son GSM et composa le 112.

"112, quelle est votre urgence?"

"Bonjour. Je viens de trouver deux personnes. La fille est en crise de nerfs et il y a un garçon qui s'est fait tabasser." Il souleva doucement la chemise de Farlan, vacillant à la vue de ses plaies. "Il a beaucoup de coups aux côtes et à l'estomac, et il crache du sang."

"Où êtes-vous?"

"Derrière Trost High School, près du parking."

"Nous vous avons envoyé des véhicules d'urgence. Est-ce que la victime a un pouls?"

"Oui, mais il respire mal. Est-ce que je dois le changer de position?"

"Non. Il pourrait avoir des blessures ailleurs. Laissez-le en place pour éviter davantage de dommages."

"D'accord." Il regarda Isabel, qui tenait fermement la main de Farlan. "Et la fille?"

"Vous pouvez essayer de la calmer. Si elle ne fait aucun mal à elle-même, quelqu'un d'autre ou si elle ne détériore rien, vous pouvez la laisser tranquille."

Eren entendit des sirènes dans le lointain. "Merci. J'entends l'ambulance arriver."

"Aucun problème." La femme raccrocha, d'une façon assez malpolie, mais son attention se tourna vers les secours qui couraient vers eux. Certains essayèrent d'éloigner Isabel de son frère. Elle criait hystériquement, avec une expression paniquée. Eren pris ses mains entre les siennes et essaya de la réconforter.

 _"Ça va!"*_ lui dit-il frénétiquement. _"Tout va bien, calme toi."*_

Isabel se détendit un peu, s'agrippant au bras d'Eren alors qu'il l'éloignait de la scène. Farlan fut amené dans une ambulance.  
Deux personnes vinrent à leur rencontre. Eren reconnut un ami de sa mère, Hannes.

"Tu es le meilleur pour t'attirer des problèmes," marmonna l'homme, secouant la tête. "Mais ça? Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir m'occuper d'une affaire pareille où tu serais impliqué."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je suis seulement celui qui a appelé les secours!"

Hannes eut un léger sourire. "Je sais. Désolé, j'ai essayé de faire une blague, comme d'habitude. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

Eren fixa les deux officiers, puis la fille toujours accrochée à son bras. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. "Je retournais chez moi et j'ai entendu des pleurs. Je suis venu voir et je l'ai vue avec l'autre garçon. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Elle m'a dit qu'ils se sont fait attaqués et qu'elle a fait fuir l'agresseur avec un spray au poivre. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle mente. Elle était trop choquée pour inventer une histoire pareille." Pas moyen qu'Eren dise la vérité sur ce qu'il avait vu si Levi était impliqué.

Hannes pris note de l'histoire en tant que témoignage. "Très bien. Merci. Où est-ce que tu habites, petite?"

Isabel fixa l'homme un instant avant de murmurer dans l'oreille d'Eren. "314 Rue Shiganshina, partie sud." Le brun répéta l'adresse à l'officier et commenta: "Ah, tu vis à côté de moi. Le monde est petit."

"Parfait. Vous deux, je vous ramène. Je parie que Mikasa s'inquiète de ton retard."

"Ne m'en parlez pas..."

* * *

"Alors, Isabel," Hannes essaya de lancer un conversation avec la fille. "Tu as l'air de faire confiance à Eren. Vous vous connaissez?"

"Maintenant que vous le dites, je l'ai vue à l'école quelques fois..."

"Il me rappelle Rivaille," dit doucement Isabel. "Il est gentil et je... Je sais que c'est un bon gars. Je l'aime bien."

"Tu as donné ta confiance à la bonne personne." répondit Hannes. "Eren est un idiot, mais il est fort et se soucie des autres."

"Je suis pas un idiot!"

Hannes le reconduisit chez lui et frappa à la porte. Le soleil se couchait déjà quand ils arrivèrent. Carla ouvrit la porte et se dépêcha de demander:

"Hannes, il n'a pas-"

"Non, Carla, tout va bien. Il peut tout t'expliquer si il le veut. Il a vue une scène assez macabre." Les deux adultes s'étreignirent et l'homme se retourna vers Isabel. "Aller, à ton tour, je te ramène."

La fille hésita un instant. "Eren?"

"Oui?"

"Si je dois... Est-ce que je pourrais... venir ici plus tard?"

 _'Si je dois'... Elle sait que j'ai tout vu. Elle veut dire que Levi pourrait...?_ "Bien sur. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un."

Isabel se jeta sur lui. "Merci!". elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'en aller avec Hannes.

"Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie?"

"NON! Maman, arrête!" Eren jeta un regard incrédule à sa mère. "C'était juste pour me remercier!"

"Oui, bien sur." Carla secoua la main devant elle. "Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Eren joignit ses mains nerveusement. "J'ai heu... Je l'ai trouvée avec son frère. Quelqu'un les a attaqués, apparemment, et elle s'est défendue avec un spray au poivre. Son frère était dans un sale état. Des coups partout sur son corps, surement des côtes cassées et même des organes abîmés."

Carla fronça les sourcils. "Oh non... Si elle nous rend visite, je lui préparerai un délicieux repas, courtoisie de Carla Jaeger elle-même."

"Merci, maman."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaah, Levi, Levi, Levi... Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi... taré?  
Mais on l'aime quand même, notre fou dangereux!**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, j'ai repris les cours donc ça me fait beaucoup moins de temps pour traduire :3 Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour pas trop vous faire attendre!**

 **N'hésitez pas à follow la fiction, la mettre en favoris et à laisser un commentaire!**

*phrases en français dans la fiction originale


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Je suis allée en Angleterre hier, j'ai acheté du thé, c'était vachement cool! Et c'est pour ça que le chapitre n'est pas sorti plus tôt ^^**

 ***Voix de présentateur télé***

 **Bienvenue pour le chapitre 4 de The Puuuuuuurge!  
Aujourd'hui au menu: Levi, du sang de l'awesomeness, Isabel et bien sûr, notre invitée surprise... LA MUTILATIOOOOON YAY**

 **Ah, que du bonheur cette fiction!**

* * *

Levi regarda le sang couler le long de son bras et souiller le sol de la douche avant de continuer son chemin dans les tuyaux, aidé par la force de l'eau. La douleur lui donnait un sentiment étrangement relaxant. C'était une logique simple. Les gens se débarrassaient de toutes leur émotions négative par un coup de poing dans le mur, ou dans quelqu'un, et ils se sentaient instantanément mieux. Alors pourquoi pas se le faire à lui-même pour éviter les problèmes? Pas de coups, les divers couteaux et rasoirs fonctionnaient bien mieux. Stérilisés, évidemment, ou pas question d'y toucher.

Le corbeau n'arrivait jamais à se débarrasser de la saleté au fond de lui, peu importe les efforts qu'il y consacrait. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester impeccable, mais c'était inutile. Sa peau était immaculée, si on ne comptait pas les brûlures et coupures, ses cheveux étaient doux et brillants, mais il se sentait tout de même sale. Crasseux. Dégoûtant. Des visions cauchemardesques hantaient son esprit et le remplissaient de négativité.

Levi arrêta le flux d'eau et sortit de la douche, séchant délicatement son bras avant de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille. Il fouilla un tiroir et en sortit des bandages. Il en entoura son bras aisément, il l'avait fait tellement de fois. Il fit tenir le tout avec une épingle de sûreté.

Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un jeans et décida de ne pas mettre de chemise. Après avoir séché ses cheveux, il alluma une cigarette et descendit les escaliers. "Astrid!" appela-t-il, jetant ses vêtements sales dans un panier sur le chemin de la cuisine.

La vieille femme fouettait de la pâte à brownie dans un bol. Elle sourit à Levi. "Tu as pris une douche, mon chéri? Tu es si obsédé par la propreté. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un autre adolescent qui prendrait plus d'une douche par jour."

Il souffla un nuage de fumée, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas en envoyer près de sa logeuse. "Tch. C'est juste dégoûtant d'être sale. Est-ce qu'Isabel et Farlan sont revenus?"

Astrid fronça les sourcils, tournant son attention vers sa pâte pour la verser dans un moule. "Non, chéri, ils ne sont pas revenus. Je pensais que tu saurais où ils sont, tu le sais toujours."

"Je le sais," marmonna Levi. "Je pensais qu'ils seraient déjà rentrés." Il soupira. "Je vais aller les chercher." Il embrassa rapidement la joue de la vieille femme. "Ne fait pas brûler la maison pendant que je suis sorti."

Astrid le retint un instant. "Attends, goûte ça." Elle tenait une cuillère pleine de pâte à brownie. Levi accepta d'en lécher une partie.

"Mm, qu'est*ce que tu as rajouté? Des noix?"

"Des amandes et des noisettes, et j'ai décidé de rajouter du caramel dessus pour faire plaisir à Isabel, elle adore les choses sucrées."

"Elle va adorer."

Levi tourna les talons, reprenant son comportement habituel en quittant la cuisine. Il vit que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et pris une veste pour couvrir son torse nu. L'étudiant attrapa ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta net en voyant deux personnes juste devant lui. Un officier blond avait la main levée vers la sonnette. A côté de lui se trouvait Isabel, un peu agitée. Farlan n'était pas dans les parages.

L'officier lança un sourire peu commode, éloignant sa main de la porte. "Ah, quel timing. Je suis l'officier Hannes. On m'a dit que cette jeune fille vivait ici..?"

Levi hocha la tête. "Isabel," dit-il doucement, _"Où est Farlan?"*_ Sa soeur ne le regarda même pas. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, fixant le sol. _"Isabel, réponds moi"*_

 _"A l'hôpital."*_ répondit-elle lentement.

Levi grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Merci, officier. Je vais m'occuper d'elle."

Hannes leur lança un regard interrogatif. "Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, si ma question ne pose pas de problèmes?"

Levi grommela. "Je lui ai demandé où notre frère était," répondit Levi froidement. "Elle m'a dit 'à l'hôpital'. J'ai quand même le droit de lui demander des explications sans avoir à les recevoir de quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer."

"Il dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas? Rien dont je devrais me préoccuper?" Hannes lança un regard doux à Isabel.

Levi haussa la voix. "Vous croyez vraiment que je ferais du mal à ma soeur?!" Isabel repris son attention et il se calma. "... Excusez-moi. Je me suis emporté. Officier, je peux vous assurer que je ne lui ferai rien. C'est la dernière personne que je blesserais intentionnellement."

"Intentionnellement." répéta Hannes.

"Ugh, c'est pas comme si j'étais alcoolique ou quoi que ce soit!"

L'officier haussa les sourcils. "Monsieur, avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes psychologiques?"

Levi grogna une nouvelle fois. _"Oh mon Dieu..."*_ Il prit délicatement la main d'Isabel et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur. "Pars devant. Astrid prépare des brownies pour toi, va lui donner un coup de main." Isabel hocha la tête et alla à l'intérieur. "Oui, officier, j'ai quelques délits derrière moi, tous causés par des problèmes qui m'ont amené en lourde thérapie. Je prend mon traitement et-" _Qui me blâmera pour quelques petits mensonges, tant qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin..._ "j'ai un rendez-vous prévu demain pour des médicament plus forts."

Hannes acquiesça et se détendit. "Excusez-moi pour le dérangement." Il avait l'air sincère. "Vous aviez juste l'air un peu..."

"Instable? Distant? Bizarre?"

"Ouais" Hannes se gratta la nuque, lançant au corbeau un sourire gêné. "Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur."

 _Sois sympa, Levi, pas de dérapage._ "Vous aussi."

L'officier sourit. "D'ailleurs, vous devriez remercier le jeune qui habite à côté. Il est un peu idiot, mais il a sauvé votre frère."

Levi se tendit. "Peut-être que je devrais lui rendre visite." Il pris la poignée de la porte en grinçant des dents. "Bonne nuit, officier." Hannes eut à peine le temps de lui répondre, la porte se referma. Astrid appela Levi dans la cuisine.

"Tout va bien, mon chéri?"

"Oui, tout va bien. Isabel, viens en haut. Il faut qu'on parle."

La fille aux cheveux rouges sortit de la cuisine et suivi son frère dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se débarrassa de sa veste et alluma une nouvelle cigarette, invitant sa soeur à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle obéit, elle avait une expression vide. Elle ne s'installa pas trop près de son frère.

"Je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout ce qui s'est passé après que je sois parti."

Isabel se frotta les yeux. Elle était fatiguée de pleurer et voulait juste dormir. "Je ne veux pas en parler." Dit-elle lentement. "Je suis fatiguée et je pleurerais toujours si je le pouvais. Quand je te raconterais tout tu vas être soit dépressif, suicidaire, meurtrier ou tout ensemble. Je... Demande à Farlan. Va le voir et demande lui."

Levi fut interloqué par le ton avec lequel elle lui parlait. "Isabel..." Il soupira. Quand était-il devenu un tel monstre, envoyant son frère à l'hôpital et terrorisant sa petite soeur? "Je te promet que rien de tout cela n'arrivera. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, mais je sais aussi que tu détestes quand je me blesse." Isabel n'aimait pas le fait qu'il parlait de se couper, se brûler, ou, plus généralement, de se mutiler. _Trop commun,_ dirait-elle. _Ce n'est pas commun du tout. Ils ne devraient pas appeler ça d'une telle manière, comme si c'était une simple blessure pouvant être soignée, comme n'importe quelle maladie. Ce n'est pas si simple._ "Je promet de ne jamais vous faire de mal de toute ma vie. Et si ça arrive, je vous ai déjà dit de m'oublier."

"On ne pourrait jamais t'abandonner."

Levi sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Je suis tellement con, les faire endurer ça._ Heureusement, sa voix ne le trahi en rien quand il répondit. "Je préférerais que vous m'abandonniez plutôt que de ne rien me dire. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Isabel laissa s'échapper un soupir et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Levi. Bien que son frère était petit, elle l'était encore plus, et cela les définissait comme les partenaires de câlins les plus compatibles de la maison. "Ce garçon, Eren, est arrivé un peu après que tu sois parti. Il a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu. Je sais qu'il mentait, mais il n'a pas dit aux policier ce que tu as fait."

 _Ce que tu as fait._ Ces mots faisaient mal. "Je l'ai menacé avant de partir."

"C'est ce que je me disais, mais ça n'en avait pas vraiment l'air. Soit c'est un très bon menteur, soit il se préoccupait réellement de quelque chose. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si il disait la vérité." Levi se coucha dans le lit pour qu'Isabel puisse se blottir contre lui.

"Qui se préoccuperait de toi?" la taquina Levi.

"Et bien..." Isabel gloussa alors que son frère jouait avec ses cheveux. "... Peut-être bien que je l'ai un peu influencé. Je pleurais et tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est de lui raconter une histoire effrayante, ce qui était plutôt facile vu les circonstances. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'avoir peur."

Levi fit la moue. "Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout. Peut-être que je _devrais_ prendre des médocs."

"Pas besoin." Isabel se fit hésitante. "Désolée, c'est que... J'ai vu des gens sous ce genre de traitements. Ils sont tellement drogués qu'ils ressemblent à des légumes. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça."

"Tais toi." Levi sourit doucement. "Je ne veux pas te voir énervée, alors je ne le ferai pas. Maintenant, fais moi un sourire?"

Isabel se tourna vers lui et lui lança son plus beau sourire. "C'est vrai, je n'aime pas être triste."

"Bien. Tu as un des sourires les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu."

"Un des plus beaux?"

Levi secoua la tête. "Je déteste être nostalgique ou mélancolique, mais le sourire de ma mère était la chose la plus belle sur Terre, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois."

Isabel garda le silence un instant. "Celui de ma mère aussi, il était magnifique. A chaque fois, je souriais aussi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher."

"Alors c'est de là que tu le tiens, petite morveuse. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me faire sourire autant."

Isabel ria encore. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Isabel posa une simple question.

"Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir?"

Astrid monta plus tard les escaliers pour appeler les adolescents. "Venez, mes chéris, le dîner est pr-" Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit. Isabel et Levi étaient enlacés et dormaient paisiblement. Même Levi. Son insomnie l'empêchait de se reposer la plupart du temps, Astrid était heureuse de le voir dans cet état. Elle repartit en secouant la tête.

Ils avaient complètement oublié les brownies.

* * *

Eren bailla pour la quatrième fois depuis que Sasha avait commencé à parler du petit déjeuner de l'école, racontant qu'il était bien mieux que le déjeuner. Mikasa tapotait son bras, compatissante. Au début, elle avait été énervée du fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré avec elle. Mais après avoir entendu son histoire, elle était juste soulagée que lui et l'autre étudiante aillent bien. Eren n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il réfléchissait. Et elle ne le lui reprochait pas. Toutefois, ses pensées étaient bien loin de ce que croyait Mikasa.

Est-ce que Farlan allait bien? Est-ce que Levi était à la maison quand Isabel était rentrée? Comment lui avait-elle tout annoncé? Isabel n'était pas venue à la maison, ce qui voulait dire que Levi n'était pas là, ou qu'il l'avait plutôt bien pris. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Et si elle n'avait pas su venir parce que Levi lui avait fait quelque chose, à elle aussi?

Quand on parle du loup...

Un coup reçu dans son coup fit se retourner Eren, qui pensait que Jean était le coupable. Sa colère se transforma rapidement en peur quand il vit qui se tenait là. Il détourna les yeux et continua à manger lentement alors que Mikasa menaçait Levi du regard.

"Va t'en."

"Ça, je ne crois pas, chérie."

Mikasa se tendit en entendant le surnom. "Excuse-moi?"

"Eren, dis à ta petite amie de se calmer."

"Je ne suis pas sa-"

"Mikasa," interrompit Eren, les joues rosies. Son regard désolé et suppliant décontenança sa soeur. Il lui lançait son meilleur regard de chien battu. Soupirant, Mikasa retourna son attention vers sa nourriture.

"Alors, Eren," dit Levi calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Je veux que tu viennes à ma table."

"Non." rétorqua immédiatement Mikasa. "Il ne te suivra pas."

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé, si?"

Eren se retenu d'insulter Levi. A la place, il termina son lait et fit un câlin à sa soeur. "Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Il murmurait pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle grogna un peu.

Levi attendit qu'Eren pris ses affaires sans regarder aucun de ses amis. Le corbeau l'accompagna alors de l'autre côté de la cafétéria et à sa table. Isabel les attendait avec une brune à l'air bizarre et un blond immensément grand. Eren s'assit nerveusement près d'Isabel, la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Levi se mit au bout de la table.

"Eren, tu as déjà rencontré Isabel. La folle là-bas s'appelle Hanji, la rousse est Petra et l'animal de compagnie d'Hanji s'appelle Mike."

Le grand blond se pencha au-dessus de la table pour renifler - oui, renifler - l'air autour d'Eren. Hanji les regardait avec intérêt. Levi chiffonna un morceau de papier et le jeta sur sa tête. "Mauvais chien. Ne fais pas se sentir mon nouveau jouet inconfortable alors qu'il vient d'arriver."

Mike lâcha un grognement joueur, montrant son humour étrange et sarcastique, mais il ne sourit pas. "Woof." Il renifla une dernière fois Eren et hocha la tête avec contentement. Le brun se rapprocha un peu d'Isabel, gêné. Cette dernière et Petra riaient incontrolablement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit joyeusement Hanji. "C'est habituel. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien."

"Tu parles comme si c'était un chien..." murmura Eren.

"En tout cas, il se comporte comme s'il en était un." ajouta Levi. "Toujours à protéger la binoclarde et à renifler les gens comme un cabot. Je devrais surement être soulagé qu'il monte pas nos jambes, non? On devrait l'euthanasier."

Hanji poussa un cri et pris Mike dans ses bras. "Non! Il est à moi! Je te pardonnerais jamais!"

"Tu crois que je m'en préoccupe?"

"Ils sont toujours comme ça," murmura Isabel à Eren. Elle avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur que la veille, et Levi aussi. Alors, leur réunion s'était bien passée. "Levi a rencontré Hanji quand il avait quatorze ans. Elle l'a collé comme de la glue après ça, peu importe qu'il le veuille ou non."

"Bordel, binoclarde, personne ne me prendra comme chat de compagnie!" Levi criait alors qu'Hanji essayait de lui mettre des fausses oreilles.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'accorder."

"Tu serais surpris." Isabel rigola quand Levi fit valser Hanji de la table. "Il se préoccupe vraiment de nous. Si tu as la permission de l'approcher, soit il se fout vraiment de toi, soit il t'aime à mort."

Eren n'eut pas à réfléchir à quelle option était la bonne. C'était évident. Levi lui avait déjà dit qu'il allait devenir une sorte d'esclave. Il gigotait nerveusement. Même si l'atmosphère était étonnamment légère, il n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. Et Levi l'avait remarqué.

"T'as l'air constipé."

Hanji partit dans un fou rire quand Eren lui lança un regard confus. "C'est vrai! T'as complètement raison!"

"Calmes toi, morveux. Personne ici est d'humeur pour tabasser qui que ce soit, pas besoin d'avoir peur." Levi eu un rictus. "Je ne mords pas, sauf si c'est ce que tu veux. Et Mike est bien dressé."

Mike rétorqua. "J'ai même pas eu besoin d'être dressé."

Hanji rit encore plus fort, et elle fut rejointe par Isabel. Petra se retenait de suivre le mouvement. Eren secoua la tête. Ils se comportaient comme des étudiants normaux, c'était déroutant. Levi ne lui avait pas semblé être quelqu'un qui aurait ce genre d'amis...

"Bien sûr, je ne parlerai pas du fait que j'ai dû t'apprendre à pas pisser partout."

"Levi!"

La voix de Petra semblait indignée, mais ils riaient tous hystériquement. A part Mike qui gloussait lentement et Levi qui portait un masque sans expression. Excepté pour ses yeux. On distinguait une lueur rieuse dans cette mer argentée. Eren finit par rire face à l'humour cru du corbeau.

"Regardez qui a décidé de sourire," commenta Levi, lui donnant un regard indescriptible.

"Pardon," dit-il doucement, se demandant comment réagir. "C-c'était plutôt drôle..."

"Ah bon?" songea Levi. "J'aurais pensé que tu n'aimerais pas mes insultes."

"Et bien... Mike n'avait pas l'air dérangé, alors..." Eren avait du mal à répondre.

Le blond aboya en réponse. Hanji tomba de sa chaise et se roula au sol, riant toujours à s'en casser la voix.

"Putain, la binoclarde, c'est pas si drôle que ça." grommela Levi, la regardant avec dégoût alors qu'elle se roulait sur le sol crasseux. "Ne me touche pas avant de t'être débarrassé des germes et des miettes."

Hanji se leva immédiatement et s'approcha du corbeau pour un câlin. Ce dernier se recula et sortit un désinfectant de son sac. Ils la pulvérisa dans l'instant. Elle cria et se frotta les yeux. Levi grommela quelque chose quand elle fit semblant de mourir de façon dramatique devant la puissance du produit de nettoyage.

"Bien. Maintenant qu'elle est hors-service..." Levi s'assit à côté d'Eren et plaça son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du brun. "Je peux parler sans que personne ne m'embête."

"EMBETER LEVI?" Hanji sauta sur sa chaise. "JE PEUX?"

"Dommage, tu n'es pas morte." Levi soupira. "Alors, Eren, que penses-tu de mon petit cercle de compagnons?"

Le brun rougit quand tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, Levi était bien trop sympathique avec lui. C'était étrange. Même si seulement quatre personne étaient là, il avait l'impression que toute l'école le fixait. "Ils sont... gentils..."

"Je vois. Autre chose."

Eren se tourna vers Levi, seulement pour sentir des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était complètement rouge. Levi se recula et sourit triomphalement.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, c'est vachement mignon."

* * *

Eren était perdu.

Un moment auparavant, il avait croisé Levi dans un couloir. Le corbeau lui avait lancé un regard noir et l'avait poussé violemment contre un casier. La tête d'Eren était toujours douloureuse.

N'étaient-ils pas en assez bon termes? Levi ne l'avait-il pas complimenté? Juste après l'avoir embrassé?

Le brun était toujours désorienté à propos de ça. Son comportement était tellement contradictoire. Eren se dit que les amis de Levi avaient du être la raison de sa bonne humeur. Il lui avait dit de venir le voir après l'école, toujours avec une expression voilée.

Comme si cette nouvelle année de cours n'était pas assez déroutante.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAH Levi et Isabel sont tellement mignooooons!**

 **Z'êtes trop sympas de m'écrire de si belles reviews, je vous aime :3**

 **(Et ce serait encore mieux d'en écrire de nouvelles sur ce chapitre :p)**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre la fic en favoris et à la follow pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre!**

 **A la prochaine!**

 _*_ phrase en français dans l'oeuvre originale


	5. Chapter 5

**Il est là, vous l'attendiez tous, le chapitre 5 de The Purge!**

 **Aaaaaah vous êtes trop mignons avec toutes vos reviewwwws, je vous aime :D (oui bon je suis un peu émotionnelle après minuit aucun commentaire là dessus svp)**

 **Bon, je vais pas trop vous embêter, je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Eren tremblait dans l'air froid d'octobre. Octobre... Il se demandait vaguement à quoi ressemblerait Halloween cette année. Il secoua la tête, peu importe. Ce qui importait, c'est qu'il se les gelait et que Levi avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent dehors alors qu'ils auraient pu aller à l'intérieur près d'un radiateur et commander un chocolat chaud.

Quel con.

Le brun tourna au coin du mur et aperçu Levi à sa place habituelle, appuyé contre un mur avec une cigarette en bouche. La lumière d'un écran de téléphone éclaira son visage. Eren fronça les sourcils. Isabel lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de téléphones, non?

"Il t'en a fallu, du temps," grommela Levi, ne regardant même pas le brun. Le bout de sa cigarette s'illumina alors qu'il prenait une bouffée. "Ramène-toi ici."

Eren grogna quelque chose et s'approcha. "Isabel m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas de GSM."

"Elle ne mentait pas. Je m'en suis acheté un aujourd'hui." Le corbeau remis le dit téléphone dans sa poche. "Aucune idée d'à quoi servent la moitié des fonctions dessus. Putain. J'ai jamais eu plus qu'une saleté de Wii et un ordinateur portable, et maintenant la binoclarde me fait chier pour que j'aie un téléphone de merde. Je peux pas croire que M. Sourcils ait accepté."

Eren pencha la tête, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "T'as seulement une Wii...?"

"Celle d'Isabel."

"Et un PC portable?"

"Quatre, en fait. Et ça c'est juste dans notre maison actuelle."

Eren était bouche bée. "Combien d'autres?!"

"Je suis pas sur. Un collègue de notre père nous les passait quand son entreprise en prenait de nouveaux. Tous les six mois, à peu près..."

"Et t'as jamais eu de téléphone?"

Levi soupira. "Non, jamais. J'avais pas besoin de plus que celui de la maison. Mais bon, Hanji commençait à s'énerver parce qu'apparemment je suis jamais là quand elle appelle. Espèce de binoclarde."

Eren aurait rit si il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. "Bref, pourquoi t'as voulu me faire venir ici alors qu'on se les gèle et que j'ai deux dissert' à faire?"

"Attention à ce que tu dis." grogna Levi, donnant un coup de coude assez douloureux au brun. "Et il fait pas si froid."

"Tu portes une veste en cuir!"

"Je t'ai fais venir pou-" Levi referma la bouche et réfléchit. "J'ai une proposition à faire."

"Quoi?" Eren se tendit.

"Il y aura une fête pour Halloween."

"Je sais, je suis pas stupide."

"Ne mens pas." Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "Bref, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas gâché de fête."

Eren soupira, ayant un peu peur de la suite.

"T'as pas besoin de vraiment participer. Je veux juste que tu serves de distraction."

"Comme quoi..?"

Levi sourit. "Parfait, alors tu acceptes? Sois créatif. Je veux tous les étudiants et parents qui se chargent de la sécurité dehors quand je fais mon entrée."

"..." Eren écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. "C'est bien plus à faire que ce que je m'imaginais..."

"Quoi? Tu pensais juste avoir à attirer quelques professeurs? Non." Il éteignit sa cigarette sur son poignet. "Je veux que tous les superviseurs s'en aillent. Compris?"

Eren hocha la tête, fixant l'endroit où Levi venait de se brûler. "Heu..."

"Quoi?"

Le corbeau suivit le regard du brun et vit ce qu'il fixait. Il croisa les bras. Eren reporta son attention vers son interlocuteur. Il rencontra des yeux compétitifs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Eren serait tombé raide mort.

"Uh, peu importe. Donc... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Je veux dire, pour la distraction?"

" _Je m'en contre-fous."*_ Levi cracha ces mots comme du venin. "Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide, morveux."

Eren se recula contre le mur. "Désolé! Je voulais simplement en savoir un peu plus sur le type qui va me contrôler pour au moins un an!" Levi avança d'un pas. "Pourquoi t'es tellement louche et renfermé?! Tu pourrais croire qu'avec ta réputation, je te connaîtrais mieux, mais j'ai rien à part ton dossier! je veu-"

Un poing agrippa son col et le lança contre le mur. "Un dossier?!" grogna le corbeau. "Comment t'aurais pu trouver ça?! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?!" Quand Eren ne répondit pas, il grogna encore et le jeta au sol. "Dis le moi avant que je te tabasse tellement qu'il te reconnaîtront même pas quand tu seras retrouvé!"

Eren sentit sa tête tourner quand son crâne fut jeté sur le béton dans un craquement. Il grogna et se mit en boule, en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. "Armin! C'est Armin qui l'a trouvé!"

"Bordel." Levi inspira. "Combien de personnes sont au courant?"

"Mn..." Le crâne d'Eren était douloureux. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il tremblait. "Uh... ça fait mal."

Levi grogna d'énervement et obligea Eren à lui faire face en le poussant avec son pied. "Ne m'ignore pas, connard. Répond. Qui est au courant?"

"Seulement moi, Armin et Mikasa..." Le brun pouvait légèrement sentir quelque chose couler sur son visage et jusqu'à sa bouche. Ça avait le même goût qu'une pièce de monnaie. _Pourquoi ça goûterait comme une pièce? Heheh, des pièces. Comment je saurais ce que ça goûte? Qui mange des pièces?_ Il gloussa un peu.

Le corbeau s'agenouilla et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. "Sale morveux. Si t'avais juste répondu, ton nez ne saignerait pas autant." Il plaça rudement Eren en position assise et souleva son menton, se dépêchant d'essuyer son visage. "Dégoûtant."

"Levi..."

Le ton rêveur du brun le surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore?"

"C'est comment une pièce matelassée? Parce que je crois que j'pourrais y être amené, là."

Levi puisa du courage au fond de lui même pour ne pas frapper le gamin. "Ils te mettraient pas là-bas pour une commotion."

"J'ai pas de commotion, juste un giga mal de tête."

"Un mal de tête au point que tu ne puisse plus penser correctement..."

"Pourquoi tu t'y es fait emmené, toi?"

Levi fixa le brun délirant. "Oh, t'as pas trouvé ça en fouinant dans mes secrets? Je suis certain que t'as trouvé l'histoire de toute ma vie dans le bordel que ton pote a trouvé. Mêles toi de tes putain d'affaires avant que je décide que j'ai plus besoin d'un esclave."

"Je suis pas un esclave," se plaignit Eren. "L'esclavage c'est fini depuis genre, des années."

"Saleté de morveux. Tu tolères encore moins la douleur que la binoclarde." Un sourire éclaira son visage. "Je me demande, Eren, si juste un peu plus te ferait retrouver la raison?"

"Noooon..."

"Je devrais peut-être essayer."

"Non!" Eren gémit et fit la moue. Les yeux de Levi étaient scotchés sur ces lèvres. Ils se rappela vaguement la douce sensation de poser les siennes contre elles...

Eren poussa un petit cri quand Levi souleva son menton et l'embrassa légèrement. Le premier réflexe du brun aurait été de se reculer, mais vu son état plus que confus, il se souvint juste de son coup de foudre pour l'étudiant. Ça l'avait fait se sentir mal, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi. Difficile de résister avec ces mèches noires et soyeuses tombant devant des yeux argentés.

 _Pourquoi résister si c'est si difficile?_

Eren se laissa faire. Mieux, il répondit au baiser. Une lueur de surprise brilla dans les yeux de Levi, mais ça ne fit que l'encourager. Ses lèvres caressaient celles d'Eren, gardant une position dominante. Le brun laissa s'échapper un gémissement, rougissant en entendant les bruits qu'il faisait. La situation s'accéléra, Levi passait déjà sa langue sur les lèvres d'Eren, attendant une réponse. Les yeux du dominé se fermèrent enfin quand il ouvrit la bouche. Le corbeau s'assit sur ses cuisses, ce qui ne dérangea pas le plus jeune, trop occupé à apprécier l'arrière-goût de cigarette sur les lèvres de Levi.

Soudainement, les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il se recula brusquement, laissant un fil de salive pendre entre lui et Levi pendant une seconde. Ce dernier frotta sa bouche sur sa manche, souriant triomphalement.  
Eren était encore plus rouge. Il s'essuya rapidement.

"Putain, c'était quoi, ça?!"

"Et bien, dis-le moi." Levi semblait amusé. "Revenu à la réalité, petit? Dommage. Tu embrasse bien mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé."

Eren se couvrit le visage. "...Tu voudrais pas te bouger de là?"

Levi tourna légèrement la tête, clignant innocemment des yeux. "Et si je refuse?"

"Je ne-"

"J'entend rien." Le corbeau souri malicieusement. "Et si je faisais ça?"

Il fit doucement bouger ses hanches. Eren gémit au contact, s'efforçant de résister de faire pareil. Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre. "B-bordel! Ar-arrête!"

"T'es mignon," taquina Levi en se relevant. "Ugh, regarde ça, je suis tout poussiéreux. T'as de la chance d'être irrésistible." Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et débloqua l'écran. "Oï, morveux, c'est quoi ton numéro?"

Eren le regarda d'un air étonné. "Quoi?"

"T'es sourd? Je t'ai demandé ton numéro. Je dois te l'épeler, aussi?"

Eren rougit encore une fois. "Hum, laisse-moi vérifier." Levi fit bien attention de lancer un regard au brun, pour qu'il se sente stupide de ne pas connaitre son propre numéro. Il le donna finalement au corbeau. "Et le tien?"

"Tu le découvriras plus tard. Pendant la fête d'Halloween, au pire."

Eren marmonna quelque chose en regardant l'heure. Il écarquilla les yeux. "Merde. Je dois rentrer avant que Mikasa réalises que je suis pas allé en récup'." Il sauta sur ses pieds.

Levi le regarda s'éloigner. Il regarda l'heure à son tour - 17:27. Il soupira. "Attends moi, morveux."

Il joignit Eren. Le trajet fut silencieux.

* * *

Le regard de Mikasa était posé sur Eren. Il gigotait légèrement sur sa chaise, mangeant le plus calmement possible. Armin détournait le regard, n'osant pas poser de question. Connie et Sasha parlaient bruyamment, ignorant les autres. Jean et Marco discutaient joyeusement. Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie étaient assis ensemble, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment des gens autour d'eux. Ymir avait un bras autour des épaules de Krista, lançant parfois un commentaire pour alimenter la conversation avec Connie et Sasha.

Mikasa les avait vus marcher ensemble. Elle les avait vus se parler. Elle avait presque harcelé Eren pour obtenir des explications. Et elle avait réussi, elle était au courant de l'arrangement entre son frère et Levi.

Elle était furieuse.

Quand Levi arriva pour emmener Eren avec lui, elle a évidemment protesté. Et attiré l'attention. Le brun trouvait ça étrangement amusant. Il savait bien que Levi sortirait vainqueur de la querelle. Il fallait bien l'avouer, le corbeau était le meilleur pour tabasser les gens à la moindre occasion.

"Viens, morveux." Mikasa fumait sur sa chaise, assassinant Levi du regard. Ce dernier pris Eren par le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre. Le brun lâcha un cri de surprise et eu à peine le temps d'attraper son sac avant de s'éloigner. Il lança un regard d'excuses à ses amis.

"Yay! Eren!" Hanji sautillait joyeusement sur sa chaise. Eren remarqua l'absence d'Isabel. Mike, quant à lui, ne détourna pas le regard de son livre. "C'est génial de t'avoir avec nous! Prêt pour la semaine prochaine?"

Eren grogna. "Comment j'en suis arrivé là?"

Levi le frappa légèrement derrière la tête. "Arrête de te plaindre, morveux. T'as un plan?"

Eren évita le regard du corbeau et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. "...A peu près..."

Levi soupira. "Tu as jusque vendredi prochain, dans exactement une semaine, pour trouver quelque chose de potable. On a besoin d'un plan avant la fête de samedi."

Eren hocha la tête. "J'ai quelques idées. Je peux avoir de l'aide?"

"Non."

"Mais-"

"Non," répéta Levi fermement. "Il y a de trop grandes chances qu'on se fasse prendre. Fais le tout seul."

"Oh, Levi, où est passé ton esprit d'aventurier?" Hanji avait un grand sourire. "Oh, d'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un compte porter un costume?" Tout le monde secoua la tête. "Alors, je vais devoir changer ça!"

"Binoclarde, pas moyen que je mette un costume. Te connaissant, j'aurais l'air ridicule."

Hanji fit la moue. "Maiiiiis je voulais te voir habillé en servante!"

"Va te faire foutre!"

"Et toi, Eren?" demanda la brune, se tournant vers le plus jeune de la table. "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que Levi porte?"

Eren se tendit sous le regard meurtrier de Levi. "Je... Je sais pas..."

"Tu rougis!" Cria Hanji en pinçant les joues du brun. "Tiens, d'ailleurs, est-ce que Levi l'a fait?"

"A fait quoi?" réussit à demander Eren sous l'assaut qu'il subissait. Heureusement, Hanji lâcha ses joues.

"Tu sais bien~" Hanji agitait ses sourcils.

"Je... Je vois pas..."

"T'a embrassé!"

"Je l'ai fait juste devant toi, sale binoclarde," grommela Levi.

"Non, je veux dire un vrai baiser," insista Hanji. "Avec la langue et des caresses, même peut-être un tension sexuelle?"  
Elle gloussa quand les joues d'Eren s'enflammèrent. "Vous l'avez fait! Je le savais! T'as aimé, Eren? Levi est doué, non?"

"Arrête de dire des conneries," grogna Levi, menaçant.

Hanji l'ignora complètement. "Est-ce qu'il l'est, Eren?"

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles," menti Eren promptement.

"Oooooh! Je parie que t'es amoureux! Ça se voit à des kilomètres~ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, c'est à cause du charme de Levi."

"Quel charme?" répliqua Petra. "Il se comporte comme un empereur et arrête pas de littéralement faire des blagues de merde."

"C'est vrai, mais il peut être le plus sexy des charmeurs quand il le veut. Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

C'était au tour de Petra de rougir, et Levi frappa Hanji avec un porte-serviettes. "Putain de binoclarde! J'arrête pas de te dire de la fermer si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils!"

Eren pencha la tête alors qu'Hanji enfouit la tête dans ses mains en pleurnichant. "De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle?"

"Rien qui te concerne, sale morveux," rétorqua Levi brusquement.

Eren recula un peu. "Qu'est-ce qui est si tragique? Je peux pas savoir?" Levi leva le porte-serviettes en guise d'avertissement, ce qui aurait pu être drôle si il n'y avait pas une flamme meurtrière dans ses yeux. "Ok, ok! J'ai compris! J'arrête de poser des questions, alors pitié me frappe pas!"

Un silence de mort s'installa, et Levi adoucit son emprise sur l'objet. Plusieurs émotions dansaient dans ses yeux, mais Eren ne fut pas capable de les déchiffrer. Le corbeau jeta le porte-serviettes un peu plus loin, pris son sac et partit sans un mot. Petra s'empressa de l'appeler, essayant de le rattraper. Eren regardait la scène, Levi poussait tout le monde hors de son chemin, Petra sur ses talons. Le brun pris une décision.

"Levi!"

Petra essayait de le faire revenir, lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'ils allaient s'expliquer. Bien sur, Levi l'ignora. Eren les perdit de vue quand un groupe d'étudiants passa devant lui. Quand il arriva à passer, il vit Petra devant la porte des toilettes des hommes. Là où Levi l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

"Levi!" Petra continuait de l'appeler. "Reviens!" Aucune réponse. Eren s'avança.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?"

La rousse se tourna vers lui, septique. Mais ce regard se transforma. "Je vois," dit-elle doucement. "Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi il est parti comme ça?" Eren hocha vigoureusement la tête. Petra sourit soudainement, lançant un défi au brun. "J'ai une proposition."

"Quoi?"

"Rentre là dedans, parle à Levi, calme le, fais le s'excuser devant nous tous, et je te raconterai tout."

Eren était bouche bée. "Tu déconnes."

"Nope," répondit Petra.

"Et pourquoi ça devrait être moi?"

"Je peux pas te le dire, mais crois moi, tu peux le faire. Et c'est pas juste parce qu'il est dans les toilettes des hommes."

Eren acquiesça nerveusement. "Très bien... Je vais le faire. Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux. Personne n'obtiendra quelque chose de bon venant d'un Levi énervé."

Petra avait l'air de vouloir le contredire, mais elle resta silencieuse. "Bonne chance."

Eren trembla et ouvrit la porte. Il passa le petit couloir et ouvrit la seconde porte. Il vit directement celui qu'il cherchait perché sur un comptoir. Il était appuyé contre le mur, jambes croisées. Un paquet de cigarettes était posé près de lui, ouvert. Il était en train d'en allumer une.  
Quand il eut terminé, il lança le briquet à travers la pièce. Il passa au-dessus d'Eren et atterri dans la poubelle avec un bruit sourd. Le brun ne s'approcha pas du corbeau qui le fixait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici?"

Eren réfléchit avant de parler, pour une fois. "Il y a... Je voudrais savoir beaucoup de choses là tout de suite, mais tu me tuerais si je posais une seule de mes questions. On a qu'à dire que je voulais juste discuter..? Ou ce que tu veux..."

Levi garda le silence un instant. "Dis moi exactement ce que tu veux savoir."

Eren le joignit sur le comptoir. "Promets moi que tu me frapperas pas quand je vais demander.

Les yeux de Levi s'assombrirent et il ferma les poings. Un grognement résonna dans la pièce. "Tch. D'accord. C'est promis."

Le brun pris une grande inspiration avant de parler. "Je veux savoir ce qui t'a fait réagir comme ça il y a deux minutes, surtout pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as frappé Hanji quand elle a dit ça." Ses demandes devenaient de plus en plus osées. "A part sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es tellement proche de certaines personnes, puisque c'est complètement différent avec les autres. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi. Je veux savoir ce qui te fait changer de comportement. Je veux connaître ton passé." Il fixait Levi droit dans les yeux, adoucissant son regard. Levi avait l'air décontenancé. "Je veux-" La voix du brun se cassa. Il se racla la gorge et réessaya. "Je veux savoir... Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es si ruiné, Levi. Je veux te réparer."

Levi détourna le regard vers le miroir. "Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider? Après tout ce que j'ai dit et fait? Après tout ce que je continue à faire?"

"Je sais pas," murmura Eren. "J'en sais rien, je me pose la même question. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déchiré, et je veux réparer ça. Je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que je me sens mal pour toi."

"Je veux pas de ta pitié, morveux." Levi continuait de regarder son reflet.

"Non, j'ai pas pitié de toi," clarifia rapidement Eren. "Tu es une personne forte. Tu as vécu des choses qui briseraient n'importe qui d'autre, et j'ai le sentiment que ce qu'il y avait dans le fichier qu'Armin a trouvé, ça devait même pas être la moitié. Je me sens mal pour toi parce que personne ne devrait avoir a subir tout ça. Il m'est arrivé des choses assez horribles à moi aussi, mais j'avais des gens pour m'aider à les surmonter. Toi... Tu as juste un connard qui te sert de père et qui n'a jamais rien fait à part s'assurer que tu étais en vie. Je peux même pas imaginer ça."

"Kenny est bien pire que ça," grogna Levi. Il éteignit la cigarette contre sa paume. "Kenny est la raison de beaucoup de mes problèmes. J'aurais été bien mieux en restant loin de lui. J'aurais pu-" Il se stoppa, soudainement très intéressé par son reflet. Il baissa légèrement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien, morveux." Levi pris ses genoux entre ses bras, les ramenant vers lui. "Rien qui te concerne..."

"Je veux juste t'aider..."

"Va aider quelqu'un d'autre!" cria-t-il. "Moi, j'en veux pas de ton aide!"

Eren pouvait voir le conflit interne de Levi, camouflé par sa violence. Le brun devait faire très attention. "Tu mens. Tu as peur? C'est normal, tu sais."

"Ferme là."

"Levi-"

"Ferme ta putain de gueule. Je veux rien entendre."

"Bordel de merde!" Eren se mordit la lèvre et écrasa son poing sur le comptoir. "Comment tu veux que je t'aide si tu coopères pas?! Je partirai pas avant que t'arrêtes de me lancer des insultes, tu pourrais au moins être un peu participatif!" Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Frappes-moi, détruis-moi, je m'en fous! N'importe quoi qui pourrait t'aider! T'as besoin d'un câlin? Une tape dans le dos? Donne moi une piste!"

Levi laissa s'échapper un rire sans émotions. "D'habitude, je choisirais de te détruire."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça?"

 _T'arrives à me faire me poser des questions, petit con._ "Rien. Laisse tomber."

"Je peux pas-" Il s'arrêta de parler quand Levi se plaça au-dessus de lui, s'étant frayé un passage entre ses jambes. Le corbeau plaça un doigt sur les lèvres du brun. "Qu-qu'est-ce que?!"

"Tu as bien dit 'n'importe quoi'?" Levi déplaça son doigt vers le menton du plus jeune.

"O-oui..."

"Embrasse-moi," murmura Levi, "et mets-y du tien."

Les joues d'Eren rougirent. "Tu peux pas espérer que je t'embrasse quand tu le demandes d'un seul coup, comme ça!"

"Donc je pouvais ne pas demander, et simplement t'embrasser?"

"Tu..." Sa réponse ne passa pas ses lèvres. "D-d'accord." Il se pencha en avant en fermant les yeux, et posa sa bouche sur celle de Levi. Il se recula après un instant, détournant le regard. Quand il osa tourner la tête vers lui, le corbeau avait l'air déçu. Eren rougit encore plus. _C-c'était si mal que ça?!_

"Je te donne la permission de faire une chose pareille et c'est ça que tu m'offres?" Levi leva les yeux au ciel, puis tira Eren par le col et l'embrassa. Sa langue glissa dans la bouche du brun. Ce dernier essaya de prendre le contrôle, et échoua lamentablement. Le corbeau se recula après quelques instants d'exploration de la bouche d'Eren. Il s'essuya les lèvres sur sa manche. "Ça, c'est un vrai baiser. La prochaine fois que je te dis de m'embrasser, je veux quelque chose de plus similaire."

Eren hocha la tête, toujours complètement rouge. "D'accord." Il essaya de se calmer un peu. "Uh... Je veux pas t'offenser, mais tu pourrais genre, te reculer un peu? Pas que la position me dérange- ah, je veux dire, je l'aime pas spécialement mais-"

Levi l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire, mais sans la langue cette fois. "Tais-toi avant de te rendre encore plus ridicule. J'ai compris." Il se recula, toujours entre les jambes d'Eren, mais moins proche. Il attrapa ses cigarettes et en sortit une du paquet. Il fouilla sa poche pour trouver un briquet. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait et grogna d'énervement. "Bordel. T'as pas de briquet sur toi, si?"

"Non, pas sur moi," répondit Eren. "Mais dans mon sac, oui."

"Tu fumes pas, pourquoi t'as un briquet?" Eren ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux murs de la pièce. Levi ria doucement. "Peu importe la raison, je m'en fous probablement. Mais ne t'y mets pas. C'est mauvais de fumer." Il rangea sa cigarette.

"T'es juste un hypocrite."

"Evidemment." Levi pris son téléphone. "Viens, tes affaires sont toujours à la cafèt' et la pause est finie dans un quart d'heure." Il sauta du comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Eren se dépêcha de le suivre.

Petra avait disparu. Ils la virent à la table en revenant. Elle mettait de la crème sur le front d'Hanji, là où on pouvait voir un bleu en formation. Levi s'assit à sa place habituelle et Eren se mit à côté de Mike. Le blond fixa Levi avec une aura hostile. Eren se recula un peu.

"Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé," grommela Levi. "C'était pas très cool."

Hanji le regarda, sourcils froncés. "Pas de problème. Tu vas bien?"

"Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ça? J'aurais pu te causer une putain de commotion!"

"Hey, c'est comme tu dis," répondit Hanji d'un air moqueur. "Tu pouvais pas savoir!"

L'ambiance se détendit rapidement. Levi secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. "T'es pas croyable."

"Non, je suis Hanji. Et toi?"

"Levi, petite merde."

"Vraiment? Tu devrais t'appeler Grincheux..."

Levi la frappa sur le côté de la tête, faisant tomber ses lunettes. Elle gloussa un peu. Petra avait fini avec la crème et sourit. Quand elle croisa le regard d'Eren, elle lui lança un merci silencieux avant de partir se laver les mains.

"Hey, Levi! J'ai une demande à faire!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore?"

"On pourra s'amuser un peu à la fête avant de tout gâcher?"

Levi était sur le point de refuser jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les yeux suppliants d'Hanji. "... Pourquoi tu veux tellement y aller?"

Elle haussa les épaules. La pire menteuse de tous les temps. "Parce que."

le corbeau soupira. "Très bien. Je te donne une heure. On devra de toute façon attendre qu'il y ait pas mal de monde."

La brune sauta joyeusement sur sa chaise. "Yay! Merci merci merci! Je peux te faire un câlin?"

"Est-ce que t'en a fait à un de tes saletés d'animaux avec ces vêtements ce matin?"

Hanji secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Pas eu le temps. Je me suis réveillée trop tard. J'ai caressé Horace avant de partir, mais je me suis lavé les mains au moins trois ou quatre fois depuis."

"Bon... Juste un petit."

Hanji l'assailli instantanément, l'étouffant quasiment. Il n'avait pas trop l'air du genre à faire des câlins, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec une furie empêchant tous ses mouvements. Elle le libéra enfin et, juste pour l'embêter encore plus, lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de s'asseoir. Levi grommela en se frottant.

Eren trouvait ça vraiment mignon.

Levi était dégoûté.

* * *

 **Waaaaah 4 600 mots ce chapitre, c'était long à écrire x)**

 **Là on entre vraiment dans les choses sérieuses, tout est mis en place!**

 **Vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quoi à Halloween? Donnez moi vos théories!**

 **Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à mettre la fanfiction en favoris et à la follow pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre! Vous pouvez aussi laisser un commentaire pour réchauffer mon petit coeur de glace :3**

 **Moi je vais enfin dormir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de nos aventures! Byyye :D**

 _ ***** phrase en français dans l'oeuvre originale_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue, j'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici enfin le sixième chapitre de The Purge! Oui, il a pris presque deux semaines à sortir, mais il est quasiment deux fois plus long que les autres! Il fait plus de 6000 mots!**

 **Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps, je vous laisse lire :p**

* * *

Levi regardait les différents posters sur le mur de sa chambre. Tous montraient des groupes de hard rock comme KoRn, Linkin Park, Nickelback, Breaking Benjamin, etc. Des autographes figuraient sur chacun d'entre eux à part sur celui de Five Finger Death Punch.  
Le corbeau se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Pour faire court, il se faisait chier. Il n'avait rien à faire. Farlan allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et Isabel était là-bas avec lui. Astrid était en bas, elle faisait des trucs de vieille femme. Levi était donc seul et crevé d'une nuit plus que courte, ses heures de sommeil étant toujours éparpillées sur la nuit. L'horloge pointait 8:39.

Il pris son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et l'alluma. Cinq appels manqués venant d'Hanji. Deux messages de Petra. Dix-sept messages d'Hanji. Un d'Erwin.

Il commença par ceux de Petra.

 _(Reçu à 7:34)  
Petra: Salut Levi_

 _(Reçu à 8:27)  
Petra: Pas encore réveillé?_

Levi lui écrit rapidement une réponse - enfin, pas vraiment rapidement, il s'habituait toujours à son nouveau jouet. _Je suis levé maintenant. Je pense jamais à vérifier mon tel._ Il sélectionna sa conversation avec Hanji.

 _(Reçu à 7:46)  
_ _Binoclarde: BONJOOOOOUR Levi!_

Binoclarde: Leeeeeeeviiiii réponds moiiiiii

 _(Reçu à 7:47)  
Binoclarde: Aller sérieux arrête de m'ignorer_

 _(Reçu à 7:48)  
Binoclarde:Tu dors toujours ou quoi?_

 _Binoclarde: Leviiiii réveille toi!_

 _(Reçu à 7:50)  
Binoclarde: Levi je dois te parler!_

 _Binoclarde: Aller, Levi! Je dois t'appeler et te réveiller?_

 _(Reçu à 7:51)  
Binoclarde: Tu dors si profondément que ça? J'ai appelé!_

 _(Reçu à 7:55)  
Binoclarde: Leeeeevviiii réponds moiiii_

 _(Reçu à 7:56)  
Binoclarde: Aller! Je veux aller faire du shopping pour Halloween mais j'irai pas sans toi_

 _(Reçu à 7:57)  
Binoclarde: Levi_

 _Binoclarde: Levi_

 _Binoclarde: Levi_

 _Binoclarde: Levi_

 _(Reçu à 7:58)  
Binoclarde: Aller, je prends Eren avec!  
_

 _Binoclarde: Bon ok, on y va sans toi alors_

 _(Reçu à 8:17)  
Binoclarde: Tu préfères être une servante ou un chat?_

Levi lança un regard tueur à l'écran comme si Hanji pouvait le voir.

 _(Envoyé à 8:41)  
Espèce de binoclarde, si tu me prends quoi que ce soit de ridicule je te ligote et je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu te pisses dessus._

Il soupira en regardant ses messages reçus. Il sélectionna celui d'Erwin à contre-coeur.

 _(Reçu à 8:32)  
_ _Sourcils: Je dois te parler lundi. Tu as intérêt à être dans mon bureau au matin._

Levi du se retenir de balancer son téléphone à travers la pièce. Connard d'Erwin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait cette fois? Il ne l'appelait jamais pour des bonnes nouvelles. Trafic de drogue, harcèlement, bagarres, toutes sortes de choses. Même rater un cours. Erwin le convoquait bien trop souvent. Et tout allait droit dans son dossier de comportement. A chaque fois qu'Erwin apprenait que quelque chose s'était passé, il lui faisait la morale pendant des heures.

 _(Envoyé à 8:42)  
_ _Très bien vieux con. Quand c'est que t'abandonnes et que tu me laisse tranquille?_

 _(Reçu à 8:42)  
Sourcils: J'ai à peine 26 ans, Levi. Je ne suis même pas assez vieux pour être ton père._

 _(Envoyé à 8:42)  
Je t'encule._

 _(Reçu à 8:43)  
Sourcils: Non merci, tu n'es pas mon type._

Levi se crispa et se recoucha avant de détruire son nouveau téléphone. Il s'ennuyait toujours. Il passa ses options en revue en descendant les escaliers pour se faire une tasse de thé. Astrid préparait le petit déjeuner.

"Ça sent somptueusement bon." Quoi? Levi ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il affectionnait vraiment cette femme.

"Du bacon et des oeufs."

Levi entendit son estomac grogner. "Parfait. Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour préparer des trucs délicieux."

"Mais quel charmeur," taquina Astrid en ébouriffant les cheveux du corbeau, lui rappelant au passage qu'il devait se coiffer.

"Bien sur, bien sur." Il sourit en la voyant retourner un oeuf, concentrée à ne pas trouer le jaune.  
Elle savait tout sur les goûts de Levi. "Je suis là dans une minute, je ressemble à rien."

"Dépêche-toi, c'est presque prêt."

Levi laissa infuser son thé pendant qu'il remontait pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé. Au moins, la journée semblait bien commencer - enfin, si on ne compte pas le fait qu'il s'ennuyait toujours.

Il récupéra son thé et s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon, s'occupant sur son gsm. Il n'avait encore pris aucune photo. Quand il arriva dans son répertoire, il réalisa le peu de personnes qui y figuraient.

 _Morveux_

 _Sourcils_

 _Binoclarde_

 _Maison_

 _Mike_

 _Petra_

Levi sélectionna Morveux et fixa l'écran 'nouveau message'. Ses pouces dansaient sur le clavier alors que le corbeau découvrait comment créer une nouvelle conversation. Astrid lui apporta son petit déjeuner et il mangea silencieusement, pensif.

* * *

 _(9:14)  
_ _Numéro inconnu: Oï, morveux, t'as trouvé ce que tu vas faire vendredi?_

Eren fixa son téléphone un instant. Il montra l'écran à Hanji, la coupant dans une phrase. "Hé, tu connais ce numéro?"

Elle regarda l'écran. "Oh, c'est Levi. T'as vraiment besoin de vérifier son num'? Regarde, il écrit des messages exactement comme quand il parle."

Eren souri. "Hah, j'imagine." Il sauvegarda le numéro au nom de Levi et répondit.

 _(9:14)_  
 _Ouais mais j'vais avoir bsoin d'aide. Tu conais pas qq1 qui est d'acc pr se faire prsuivre par la sécurité_

Il se retourna vers Hanji. "Donc, qu'est-ce que tu d-" Il se stoppa net quand il vit dans quel genre de magasin elle l'avait embarqué. Il faisait sombre avec des lasers colorés partout en guise de lumières. Il regarda rapidement les différents rayons. Il y avait des accessoires emo, des portefeuilles geek, des tours de magie, et même une section sexe à l'arrière. "Hanji, pourquoi tu m'as ammené ici?"

"Ah, et bien, on cherche des costumes d'Halloween pour le groupe," répondit-elle joyeusement. "Il y a des trucs assez hardcore dans le fond, peut-être qu'on peut acheter une robe de servante à Levi~"

Eren trembla de plaisir à cette pensée, mais aussi de peur. C'est vrai qu'il adorerait voir Levi en robe courte et en jarretière. Par contre, ce qu'il recevrait comme punition pour lui avoir porter ça le fit se questionner. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine? Il remarqua des oreilles de chat sur un étalage. "Et pourquoi pas un chat? Ça lui irait vachement bien, non? Avec sa personnalité changeante et tout."

 _(9:16)  
_ _Levi: Surveille ta grammaire, morveux. Et oui. J'en connais deux. Je te les présente lundi. Vous êtes où?_

"Mmmh... Je lui ai proposé mais il a pas répondu." Elle pris une autre paire d'oreilles.  
Elles étaient plus ébouriffées, noires, et rose à l'intérieur. "Ooooh, je les adore celles-là!"

 _(9:17)  
_ _Déso ms la gram c pas pr moi ;) on est au cntr commercial, le nom c Spencer's jcrois_

Eren hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mal de choisir le costume de Levi sans lui demander son avis, bien qu'Hanji n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. "Ouais. Est-ce qu'ils ont- ah, voilà les queues." Il en pris une longue et ébouriffée assortie aux oreilles. "Parfait. Pile ce qu'il fallait."

 _(9:17)  
_ _Levi: C'en est trop. Dis à Hanji que vais lui botter le cul pour essayer de m'acheter un costume dans ce genre d'endroit._

"Et maintenant un collier~!"

"Un quoi?" Eren se dit que ça allait un peu loin.

"Voui! C'est un chat après tout! Je te laisse le choisir!" Hanji pointa du doigt une étagère de colliers.

Eren les survola. La plupart étaient en cuir et cloutés. Après un instant, Eren en trouva un qui lui plaisait. Il le pris pour le regarder de plus près. Il était noir avec une fermeture argentée à l'arrière. Il y avait trois clous décoratifs de chaque côté. Tout autour, il y avait des lunes et étoiles très détaillées. Et au milieu se trouvait un anneau servant généralement à attacher une étiquette nominative. Le brun le montra à Hanji.

"Tu crois qu'on peut aller à PetSmart pour y mettre une étiquette?"

Hanji commença à rire hystériquement. "Mon Dieu, Eren! Tu es fantastique!" Elle se frotta les yeux et se calma. "Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais être?"

Eren haussa les épaules. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien. "Aucune idée."

Hanji fit la moue, puis se redressa. "Oh! Oh! Si Levi a un costume old-school, alors moi aussi! Je vais être une sorcière! Sexy, évidemment!"

Eren se mit à rire. "J'arrive même pas à l'imaginer."

"Quoi? Moi en sorcière ou moi sexy?"

"J'imagine que la simple pensée de toi sexy est assez lointaine...?"

Hanji recommença à rire. "T'as pas besoin de me trouver sexy, je le fais juste pour moi. Et puis, ce serait quand même gênant que tu me trouves sexy."

"C'est vrai. C'est gênant rien que d'y penser. Et si on changeait de sujet?"

"Bien sur. Tu veux être quoi pour Halloween?"

"Il devrait être un bon garçon," fit une nouvelle voix. Levi apparut de derrière un étalage. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des grandes bottes noires et une chemise rouge. Un sac pendait sur ses épaules.

Hanji cacha discrètement ses accessoires derrière son dos sans se faire remarquer. "Ce putain de morveux pourrait apprendre à bien se comporter," continua Levi. "Est-ce qu'il t'a au moins dit que je venais?"

"Oups, j'ai oublié." Marmonna Eren.

Hanji joignit les mains, toute excitée. "Parfait! Puisque toi et moi, on a choisi son costume et qu'il peut pas le voir, on va acheter le tien, Eren! Levi, tu restes là pendant que je paie tes trucs." Elle s'éloigna rapidement en gardant les oreilles, la queue et le collier hors de vue.

"Sale binoclarde," grogna le corbeau. "Vous avez pris quoi? Je jure que si c'est une robe de servante-"

"C'est pas ça," le rassura Eren. "Mais je peux rien te dire. Hanji me fait vachement peur, et je sais pas de quoi elle a l'air quand elle est énervée. J'ai pas envie de l'apprendre."

Levi acquiesça. "Ça ne m'empêchera pas de me mettre en colère contre toi quand je découvrirai que mon costume est mignon et embarrassant."

"C'est plus sexy que mignon." Eren plaqua une main sur sa bouche quand Levi haussa un sourcil.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Hanji en revenant, donnant le sac à Eren. "Tiens-moi ça. On va aller manger puis Levi et moi, on t'achètera ton costume."

"Je veux pas lui acheter."

"Vraiment? Je pensais que tu voudrais le voir en certaines choses~"

Levi haussa les épaules, mais on pouvait voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux. "Peu importe."

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant. Levi refusa de s'asseoir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des tonnes de germes sur lui. Hanji mettait évidemment de la bolognaise partout, ce qui dégoûta Levi qui remballa son sandwich. Eren s'efforçait de ne pas rire pour éviter de recracher son déjeuner. Bientôt, Hanji emporta Levi avec elle pour chercher le costume d'Eren. En partant, elle donna 50 balles au brun pour qu'il s'occupe.

Evidemment, il se rendit au GameStop le plus proche.

Il erra dans les rayons jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un nom familier. Zelda. Il trouva deux jeux Zelda pour la DS: Phantom Hourglass et Spirit Tracks. Il fixa longuement les deux boites. Il ne pouvait s'en payer qu'un. Spirit Tracks était moins cher, mais il ne restait qu'n exemplaire de Phantom Hourglass. Dans sa réflexion, il aperçut une affiche qui le fit sourire.

 _Pour un acheté, -50% sur le deuxième._

Eren balançait joyeusement son sac. Il se rendait là où il avait vu Hanji et Levi partir. Il appela ce dernier.

*sonnerie de téléphone*

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"_

"Hé, c'est Eren."

 _"Je l'avais deviné. Mon téléphone m'a dit qu'un morveux essayait de m'appeler."_

"Tu sais que t'es un connard?"

 _"J'ai entendu pire. Bref, réponds à ma question."_

"Vous avez fini? Vous êtes où?"

On put entendre un cri lointain venant du côté de Levi, surement Hanji. _"Ta gueule binoclarde!"_

"Uh..."

 _"Viens à Hot Topic. Il y a quelque trucs que je dois acheter."_

"D'accord, j'arrive." Il raccrocha. Il se dirigea vers le magasin en sifflant.

Il y faisait plus sombre que dans le dernier, et il y avait moins de monde. La clientèle visée était clairement les ados emo ou qui voulaient se faire remarquer. Eren n'était pas fan de Blood on the Dance Floor ou Sleeping with Sirens, mais il ne les détestait pas. Il aimait beaucoup ce magasin. Il y avait déjà acheté quelques t-shirts geek, de groupes de rock et aussi quelques écouteurs. Il se promenait dans les rayons. Il remarqua quelques t-shirts Zelda, même si la plupart d'entre eux venaient de jeux auxquels il n'avait jamais joué.

Il se demandait combien de ces jeux existaient. Surement beaucoup trop. Enfin, qui n'aime pas se faire un petit Zelda?

Levi se trouvait devant une rangée de t-shirts. Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre deux d'entre eux: Skillet et Nirvana. Eren pencha la tête. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que le corbeau aimait ce genre de musique. Ce dernier fit finalement son choix et se retourna, remarquant Eren. Le sac dans la main de Levi se balançait, et Eren était très curieux de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait.

"Te voilà."

"Ouais." Eren reposa son regard sur les étalages. "Je savais pas que t'aimais Skillet," murmura-t-il, montrant le t-shirt dans la main de Levi.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi."

"Ne me le rappelle pas."

"Je parlais pas de ça, sale morveux. Viens, on doit faire sortir Hanji de Buil-a-Bear et se barrer d'ici."

Eren le suivi à la caisse et en dehors du magasin. Il descendirent d'un étage et se rendirent dans l'atelier Build-a-Bear. Hanji poussait des petits cris aigus, tenant un chat en peluche.

"C'est parfait!" criait-elle. Quelques personnes la regardaient bizarrement, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle remarqua Levi et Eren et se dépêcha de payer et de sortir.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as pris?" demanda Eren. Levi commença à marcher rapidement, se plaçant devant les deux autres. Hanji gloussa.

"Je l'ai appelé Levi~!"

Eren lui lança un regard incrédule. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Regarde le!" Hanji lui montra sa peluche. Elle était noire, duveteuse, et avait une expression râleuse.  
Au lieu d'un collier, elle lui avait mit une petite cravate. "C'est exactement lui!"

Eren couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Levi se retourna et arracha la peluche des mains d'Hanji. Après l'avoir bien étudié sous le regard inquisiteur de la brune, il grommela, "Elle me ressemble carrément pas."

Hanji la repris, caressant doucement sa tête. "Shhh, chéri, il est juste jaloux parce que tu es plus mignon que lui..."

Levi leva les main en signe de frustration et s'éloigna. La brune réconforta la peluche encore un moment avant de le rattraper. "Leeeevi! Je suis désolée!"

"Dis pas de conneries. Tu veux juste que je t'emmène à Candypolis. Et évidemment, t'as plus d'argent?"

"Tu me connais si bien! J'ai tout dépensé en nourriture pour mes bébés et vos costumes. J'ai aussi donné 50 balles à Eren."

 _Bordel! Les amis de Levi sont riches aussi?!_

Hanji agrippa le bras de Levi. "S'il te plaiiiiiiit? Comme cadeau d'anniversaire?"

"Ton annif, c'était il y a plus d'un mois, et je t'ai déjà offert un cadeau. Tu l'as déjà ruiné?"

"No! Elle va très bien!" Hanji leva les yeux au ciel. "Pour Noël alors?"

"C'est même pas encore Halloween, bordel."

"Siteuplé Levi!"

"... Très bien."

Hanji poussa un petit cri et fit tourner son interlocuteur. "Mercimercimercimerci!"

"Bordel de merde. Va chercher tes putain de bonbons et on y va."

Hanji s'engouffra dans le magasin. Levi attendait à l'extérieur, tapant impatiemment du pied. L'intérieur était assez grand, les murs étaient couverts décorés de tourbillons et de papiers de bonbons géants. Le sol était carrelé. Tous les étalages étaient décorés, il y avait des petits animaux en peluche au-dessus des étagères. Tout ça créait une ambiance très enfantine.

Les murs étaient à moitié cachés par des bacs de bonbons. Chaque rayon avait un type de sucrerie différent. Hanji pris un sac et le rempli rapidement de plusieurs sortes de chocolats. Quand elle eut terminé, elle pris un autre sac et le rempli cette fois de bonbons en gomme. Eren la regardait se déplacer jusqu'à la caisse, appelant Levi.

"Tu te retiens vraiment jamais," grommela-t-il en sortant 25 euros de sa poche. "Autant d'argent pourrait payer un stock pour au moins trois enfants, mais non, ça te va parfaitement de défoncer tes dents comme ça. Dis-moi que tu te les brosses au moins deux fois après avoir fini."

"Une fois."

"Deux."

"Une, c'est ma dernière offre."

"T'es pas croyable." Ils sortirent du magasin avec les bonbons d'Hanji. Celle-ci chantonnait joyeusement.

"C'est toi qu'est pas croyable!" gloussa-t-elle en ouvrant déjà un des sacs. Elle le tendit vers Eren, qui accepta rapidement quelques sucreries.

"Pas toi aussi, morveux... Brosse tes putain de dents quand tu rentres chez toi."

Eren hocha la tête très sérieusement. "Oui m'sieur!"

"Bordel, binoclarde, tu déteins sur le gosse!"

"C'est pas ma faute si tu me gâtes trop."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir?"

"Tu m'offres plein de trucs, donc je te traite moins sérieusement, tu me punis pas assez, et ça fait que d'autres personne commencent à faire pareil."

Levi lui frappa l'arrière de la tête presque assez fort pour la faire tomber. "Tais-toi et bouffe tes trucs."

Elle ne répondit pas et repris son équilibre avant de continuer à manger. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et se replaça devant le groupe.  
Eren le suivit, ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place.

 _Levi et Hanji sont tellement proches. Je devrais pas être là. Tous leurs amis sont proches d'eux, je veux dire, je peux qu'imaginer comment ils ont fait pour surpasser les choses que Levi a endurer... Même si il a l'air assez normal maintenant, j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'il a un côté dangereux, même mortel. Et faut pas que j'oublie qu'il m'a éloigné de mes amis. Je leur ai pas parlé depuis quoi, mercredi? J'ai quasiment rien dit à Mikasa!_

"Oï, morveux, tu m'écoutes?"

Eren fut brutalement décroché de ses pensées et se tourna vers Levi. "Quoi?"

Le corbeau leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. "Je t'ai demandé si t'avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui."

"En fait..." Eren se gratta nerveusement la nuque. "J'ai promis à des amis que je les rejoindrais pour manger."

"Quand? Il est déjà 11:30."

"Uh, vers une heure. Pourquoi tu demandes?"

"On va devoir se rassembler pour parler de ce que t'as prévu. Hanji a proposé de le faire chez elle."

"Bah, tant que c'est pas trop long, ça va. Qui vient?"

"Toi, Hanji, Mike et moi."

"Pas Isabel et Farlan?"

Levi se tendit. "...Non."

Hanji rit nerveusement. Eren ne demanda aucune explication. La brune reprit immédiatement la conversation. "Eren, tu aimes les chats?"

"Uh-" Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. "Bah ouais, je suppose. Je les aime bien."

"Et les chiens?"

"Ils sont cool."

"Et les perroquets? Les serpents? Les furets? Les araignées?"

"Ouais, heu-" Il se stoppa net. "Les araignées?"

"T'inquiètes pas, les serpents et les araignées restent dans leur cage, c'est plus sur. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des lynx?"

Eren haussa les sourcils. "Quoi?"

"Hanji a un putain de zoo dans sa maison," s'intercala Levi. "Et d'une façon obscure, elle arrive à la garder rangée et propre."

"Tu me sous-estimes." Hanji fit la moue.

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Eren les regarda sans savoir qui suivre. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec Hanji, mais elle avait l'habitude de conduire dangereusement et sa camionnette était vraiment en bordel. Levi était plus imprévisible et le trajet allait surement être silencieux et inconfortable.

Hanji remarqua l'hésitation du brun et lui montra la direction du corbeau. "Levi, prend le gamin avec toi. Je dois passer chez PetSmart pour acheter quelques trucs, t'as l'habitude."

Levi soupira et fit signe à Eren de le suivre. "Viens, morveux."

Le brun se dépêcha de le rattraper. Levi s'arrêta devant son véhicule et se retourna pour voir la réaction d'Eren.  
Ce dernier était bouche bée.

Le corbeau l'avait amené à une moto brillante noire et argentée. Le nom de la marque, Suzuki, apparaissait de chaque côté du réservoir. Celui-ci et une grande partie de la moto était couleur argent. Il y avait juste des carénages à l'avant et sur les côtés. L'arrière était noir, tout comme les sièges. Une bande noire passait sur la marque des deux côtés.

"C'est quel modèle?"

"Si je te demandais de deviner, tu me donnerais une bonne réponse ou t'y connais rien?"

"Je m'y connais un peu..." Eren fit le tour du véhicule, l'examinant. "Evidemment c'est une Suzuki, je dirais que c'est autour des 500cc. C'est ça?"

Levi hocha la tête. "Autre chose?"

"Non, je connais mieux les Honda et Kawasaki."

"Je vois. C'est une Suzuki GS500F de 2007," dit-il avec un soupçon de fierté.

"Cool." Une réponse très simple, mais Eren était sincère. "J'étais grand fan de motos l'année passée. Ma mère me laissait même plus aller les voir au magasin. J'ai décidé d'attendre d'avoir l'âge et de prendre des leçons, peut-être m'en acheter une. J'aime beaucoup la Honda 919 et Kawasaki ER-6."

"Hm, prends la Kawasaki, ce serait mieux pour ta taille. La Honda est beaucoup trop grosse pour un morveux comme toi."

Eren rougit. "Je grandis toujours! Et tu peux parler!"

"J'ai pris une 500 pour une raison. J'avais une Ninja 250, mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'était trop petit. Plus pour la taille de Petra."

Eren réalisa soudainement deux choses.

Un: Levi était là avec lui, en train de parler de motos avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et ayant une conversation civilisée sans insultes, menaces, ou baisers.

Deux: Il allait devoir s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Bordel.

Levi fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une veste et un casque, ainsi que des gants. Les achats du jour prirent leur place. "Tiens, prends ça. Le vent passe bien dans la veste. Si t'as trop froid tu peux fermer là et là." Il montra des fermetures éclair. "Si j'avais su que je prendrais un morveux avec moi, j'aurais apporté un deuxième casque. Je pourrais te laisser porter celui-ci mais-" Il eut quelques hésitations avant de continuer. "-il est vraiment trop petit..." Avec un sourire démoniaque, il ajouta, "Pour ta grosse tête, bien sur."

"Je vais même pas essayer de répliquer." Eren enfila la veste et les gants, surpris qu'ils ne soient pas trop petits. "Et toi, tu vas pas avoir froid?"

"Ça va, j'aime bien," répondit-il en mettant son casque. Il souleva la visière en tendant le sac vers Eren. "Tu vas devoir tenir ça. Bon, tu sais comment bien te placer à l'arrière? Tu es surement plus habitué au contraire, en tant que soumis."

Eren grogna en plaçant le sac sur ses épaules. "Pas besoin d'en faire trop non plus."

"Quoi? J'ai pas raison? Je croyais en avoir eu le cœur net quand-"

"Levi!"

"Bref. Réponds à la question."

"Non, pas vraiment..."

Levi hocha la tête. "Je vais monter et te dire quand tu pourras me rejoindre. Mets-toi sur le côté gauche. Tu prends appui sur le repose-pied passager-" Il se baissa pour mettre celui-ci en place, l'ayant oublié. "-et tu passes ta jambe de l'autre côté. Essaye de pas frotter ton pied sur le siège. Non seulement il est sale et dégueulasse, mais en plus ça laisse des marques vachement chiantes. Fais attention à l'échappement du côté droit. Tu sais surement ce que la chaleur fera à ta chaussure et ton pied si t'es pas prudent. Mets tes bras autour de ma taille et ne pose jamais les pieds à terre. Tu peux te détendre aux feux rouges. Quand je tourne je dois me pencher. N'essaye pas de te pencher aussi. Ça déséquilibrerait le tout et je pourrais perdre le contrôle. Fais de ton mieux pour pas trop bouger. Ne tourne pas ta tête de trop, faudrait éviter le coup du lapin." Il grimpa sur la moto. "Des questions?"

Eren secoua la tête ; les règles étaient simples à retenir avec un peu de bon sens. "Non. J'attends ton signal."

Levi sortit une clé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans le contact. Il vérifia que tout était prêt et activa le moteur. On entendit un grondement et Levi attendit quelques secondes avant de réitérer l'action. Eren sursauta un peu.

"C'est quand même bruyant pour une 500cc," remarqua-t-il.

"J'ai fais quelques modifs. Aller, tu peux venir."

Eren se plaça à gauche de la moto et Levi se stabilisa. Le brun s'appuya sur les épaules de Levi pour pouvoir passer sa jambe de l'autre côté, en faisant bien attention au siège. Il exécuta toutes les indications du corbeau et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Levi, non sans gêne. Il joignit les mains.

"Prêt?"

"Ouais."

Le moteur gronda à nouveau et Levi vérifia la température. Il commença à rouler prudemment pour sortir du parking. Eren ne se sentait pas à l'aise. A une vitesse si lente, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber sur le côté. Levi avait l'air dans le même état. Il posait un pied à terre très souvent. A la sortie, le corbeau regarda de chaque côté et desserra son emprise nerveuse sur le guidon et avança.

Sur la route, il passa une vitesse. Puis une autre, et enfin la quatrième. Il pris le chemin de l'autoroute et alla jusqu'à la sixième vitesse. Eren poussa un petit cri et serra fermement Levi. Il l'entendit rire doucement malgré le vent.

Son cri n'était que de la surprise. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant, avec la vitesse. Le véhicule semblait plus enclin à tenir debout sans aide. Eren adorait la sensation de faire de la moto. C'était dur à expliquer. Il se mit à rire quand Levi commença slalomer entre les voies. Il passèrent devant quelques sorties et prirent l'une d'elles, inconnue d'Eren. Levi descendit jusqu'à la première vitesse quand ils arrivèrent à un feu rouge.

"Tu t'amuses?"

"Carrément."

Levi redémarra et se rendit dans un quartier qu'Eren ne connaissait pas. Il ne venait jamais dans cette partie de la ville. Les deux étudiants se baladaient tranquillement en troisième vitesse. Le brun était un peu mal à l'aise quand Levi passa sans même ralentir un panneau stop, déjà le troisième. Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour la loi? Peut-être qu'il se fichait du danger.

Il tourna dans un cul de sac et sur le chemin d'une maison à deux étages. Elle était peinte en blanc et mauve, surement par la propriétaire. Même la barrière était blanche et mauve. Levi stoppa le moteur et dit à Eren de descendre, lui indiquant de faire pareil qu'en montant, mais dans l'autre sens. Le brun s'exécuta et failli tomber quand il rencontra le sol. Levi fit tourner sa moto pour la placer face à la rue. Il mit la béquille en place et descendit à son tour.

"J'ai mal au cul," se plaignit Eren quand Levi enleva son casque.

"Ta première fois?" Levi repris son sac et fourra le casque à l'intérieur. Eren retira la veste et les gants pour les mettre au même endroit.

"Ouais. C'était cool, mais t'aurais pu me dire dans quel état j'allais me sentir après."

"Arrête de pleurnicher, ça ira." Levi rangea la clé dans sa poche.

Il sortit alors un porte-clés. Il déverrouilla la barrière et entra dans le jardin. Eren la referma derrière lui alors que le corbeau se dirigea vers le porche pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de le faire, il se tourna vers Eren.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des gros chiens."

Il ouvrit la porte et une masse grise énorme sortit à toute vitesse, essayant de tacler Levi. Ce dernier fit un pas de côté et l'attrapa par la peau du cou. "Non," la gronda-t-il. "Tu vaux mieux que ça."

Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Levi était là, en train de dominer un animal plus grand que lui s'il se mettait debout. Et si il n'hallucinait pas... "Levi, est-ce que c'est un loup?"

"Exact. Assis." Levi montra le sol du doigt. Le loup le regarda joyeusement et s'assit. Le corbeau le gratta derrière les oreilles. "Très bien. Bridget, je te présente Eren." Bridget tourna la tête vers le brun comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle aboya immédiatement et ses poils s'hérissèrent. "Oï, Bridget, fais pas la dure. Il est inoffensif." Levi leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Eren. "Tend la main, laisse la te sentir."

Eren frissonna, mais tendit quand même la main. Il retint sa respiration quand Bridget se leva et s'approcha. Elle finit par se reculer de nouveau et elle grogna.

"Assieds-toi," ordonna Levi. "Fais en sorte d'être plus bas qu'elle, c'est un signe de soumission. C'est une alpha, et t'es sur son territoire."

Eren se força à détourner les yeux du regard terrifiant dans les yeux de Bridget. Il s'assit doucement, les jambes croisées. Il se pencha un peu pour que son front soit plus bas que son menton. Le loup gris le renifla une seconde fois, et le brun attendit, la respiration coupée. La paranoïa et la peur l'envahirent rapidement. Elle allait surement attaquer. Et Levi la laisserait faire, ce n'est pas comme si il s'en préoccupait-

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son visage alors que Bridget le plaqua au sol et commença à le 'nettoyer'. Le brun cria et se contorsionna sous la bête en gloussant. "Ah! Bridget! Arrête ça!" Il ouvrit un œil pour implorer Levi. "Leviiiiiiiii!"

Le corbeau gloussa à son tour. "Très bien. Aller, Bridget. Arrête." L'ordre était ferme sans pour autant montrer d'agressivité. La louve s'éloigna d'Eren, le laissant se rasseoir. "Espèce d'abrutie. Est-ce que la binoclarde a toujours des friandises pour toi?"

En entendant ces derniers mots, Bridget se mit sur ses pattes arrière et se lança sur Levi. Il fit un pas de côté, l'évitant pour la deuxième fois. Elle fonça droit sur la porte. Le corbeau fit signe à Eren de le suivre à l'intérieur.

L'odeur de désodorisant était assez forte, sûrement pour cacher celle des animaux. Deux nouveaux chiens s'approchèrent - un labrador noir et un berger australien. Levi les présenta: Bowie, un mâle, et Aileene, une femelle. Il y avait deux arbres à chats dans la pièce. Sur ceux-ci étaient couchés cinq chats en tout. Trois sur l'un et deux sur l'autre.

"Elle a beaucoup d'animaux..."

"Tu n'as même pas idée." Il mit son sac sur un canapé et entra dans la cuisine pour fouiller les armoires. Les deux chiens et la louve le suivirent. On put entendre un juron et un fracas, suivis de la voix de Levi. "Oï, vous tous, dehors!" Les animaux s'enfuirent en courant de la cuisine, Bridget lança un couinement têtu. "Morveux, viens ici."

Eren se rendit nerveusement dans la cuisine et vit presque toutes les armoires ouvertes. Levi était en train d'en fouiller un près du four. "Oui?"

"Tu veux pas regarder dans celles du haut? Je cherche des friandises pour chiens. La binoclarde a aucune organisation-" Il sortit une boite d'herbe à chat. "Bon, ça répond à déjà à une question."

Eren secoua la tête, ahuri. Il était à chaque fois pris de court par l'étrangeté de Levi et de ses amis. Néanmoins, il commença à fouiller dans les armoires que Levi lui avait indiquées, et celles qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Ce que le corbeau avait dit s'avérait vrai. Les placards d'Hanji étaient en anarchie totale. Il y avait des graines pour oiseaux à côté d'une boîte de chocolats. Il continua sa recherche et trouva un sachet de cuir de boeuf séché. "Ça, c'est bon?"

Levi se tourna vers lui. "Ouais, ça va. La sale binoclarde les a déjà tellement gâtés qu'elle est surement à court de friandises... Et ça fait à peine une semaine que je les lui ai achetées." Il pris le sachet ainsi que l'herbe à chats et retourna dans le salon. Il siffla. Bowie, Aileene et Bridget se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Levi.

"Assis." Ils obéirent tous immédiatement. Il pris un morceau de boeuf. "Aileene d'abord." Les deux autres animaux restèrent en position tandis que Levi donna sa friandise au berger australien. Ce dernier l'accepta doucement. Au moment exact où le corbeau recula la main, le chien s'enfuit et alla s'asseoir dans un panier pour mâchouiller la récompense. Levi répéta le processus pour l'autre chien et la louve.

"Tu t'en sors bien avec eux," commenta Eren quand le dernier partit avec sa nourriture. "C'est même pas les tiens mais ils t'écoutent comme si c'était le cas."

"C'est parce qu'ils ont peur de tonton Levi~" Chantonna Hanji en entrant dans la maison. Les chiens arrêtèrent immédiatement leur activités pour l'accueillir, langue pendante et queue frétillante. "Donc, Bridget t'aime bien, Eren?"

"Ça a l'air," marmonna le brun, embarrassé.

"Ah." Hanji hocha la tête puis posa un sac sur la table. "Et où est mon bébé?" Elle encercla sa bouche de ses mains. "Kerra, ma chérie! Maman est rentrée!" Elle claqua la langue quelques fois. "Viens ici, minou!"

Eren pensait avoir vu assez de chose étranges voire folles pour la journée. Mais apparemment, le destin pensait tout autre chose.

Un lynx apparu dans l'encadrement d'une porte, ses yeux jaunes et perçants fixaient Eren. Il avait l'air très... narcissique. Il tourna le regard vers Hanji et s'avança pour ronronner en se frottant à ses jambes. Hanji le pris dans ses bras. Eren se mit presque à rire devant la scène. C'était tellement... Unique.

"Awwww, c'est qui ma chérie? C'est Kerra! Gentille fille~"

Elle posa l'énorme chat par terre et frotta ses vêtements. Mike arriva alors à son tour et alla s'asseoir. Levi et Hanji suivirent le mouvement. Eren pris une chaise et resta en retrait. Kerra sauta immédiatement sur les genoux de Levi qui commença à la caresser.

"Alors, Eren, c'est quoi, ton fameux plan?"

Eren se tortilla nerveusement dans son siège. "Ben, l'idée m'est venue quand Hanji t'a convaincu de lui laisser du temps pour aller danser-"

* * *

 **Mon dieu, la maison d'Hanji est pire qu'un zoo! Un loup et un LYNX putain!**

 **La fête d'Halloween approche à grands pas. Quel est le plan d'Eren, que va-t-il se passer? Trop de suspense!**

 **Et vous savez ce qui approche aussi? La fin de l'année scolaire! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? La blinde de temps pour que je traduise les prochains chapitres!**

 **Je finis mes examens le 17 juin? Après ça, je pourrai dormir autant que je veux! J'aime mon lit, putain.**

 **Bref, cette conclusion devient trop longue xD**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre la fiction en favoris, à la follow pour ne pas rater la suite et à poster un commentaire! Mettez la blinde de coms les gars, tant pis si ils font que deux mots, ça fait super plaisir!**

 **Passez une bonne journée, soirée ou ce que vous voulez, à la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour le chapitre 7 de The Purge!**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps ^^ Mais les vacances sont enfin arrivées!  
Je sais pas ce qui se passe, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs!**

 **Et oui, c'est le chapitre d'Halloween!  
En plus on va rencontrer Erwin :3**

* * *

"Eren, parfait, tu es là!"

Eren s'installa sur une chaise dans le restaurant. Reiner l'accueilli avec une tape dans le dos, peut-être un peu forte pour le brun. "Heu, désolé, je suis un peu en retard. J'avais un truc à faire..."

"A cause de Levi?"

Le ton de Mikasa était dur. Quelques uns de leurs amis tournèrent la tête dans différentes directions, évitant de s'interposer. Eren se gratta nerveusement la nuque. "Non, à vrai dire... C'était Hanji. Elle est cool. Je sais pas comment elle s'est retrouvée avec ce groupe-"

"Eren." Mikasa le coupa. "Ne change pas de sujet. Tu avais accepté. Tu dois expliquer à tout le monde ici ce qui se passe."

Le brun soupira, vaincu. "D'accord." Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. La seule personne qui était déjà au courant se trouvait être Mikasa. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement?"

"Pourquoi Levi te prend toujours avec lui pendant le déjeuner?" Demanda Sasha.

"Pourquoi tu te défends pas?" Dit Ymir.

"Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec lui de toute façon?" Ajouta Armin.

Eren soupira une seconde fois. "Ok. Hum, et bien... Vous savez tous que le premier jour d'école, il nous a amené pas mal d'ennuis." Tout le monde hocha la tête. "Et bien, environ un mois après, on a fait un genre de deal. En gros, c'est moi qui prend tout et il a promis de vous laisser tranquilles."

"Quoi?!" S'exclama Mikasa. "Pourquoi tu accepterais une chose pareille?! Et puis, comment est-ce que tu peux lui faire confiance quand il te promet quelque chose?!"

"J'étais désespéré, d'accord?" Au lieu de reculer, Eren se redressa, défiant sa soeur. "Je voulais vous protéger pour une fois! Je suis plus un gamin, Mikasa! En plus, il a tenu sa promesse jusqu'à maintenant!"

"Comme tu dis: jusqu'à maintenant," s'intercala Jean. Il était dans la même année que Levi, il savait comment ça se passait. "T'as pas l'air de te rappeler que j'ai vécu la purge, Jaeger. C'est toujours après Halloween que ça devient sérieux. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?" Il pris le silence Eren comme un oui. "Parce qu'ils veulent donner aux nouveaux un sentiment de sécurité. Puis, quelqu'un lance la vraie Purge juste après la fête, qui est un point très important. Cette fête est le dernier jour de 'sécurité'. Mais après? Et bien, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de rester hors de portée des événements."

Eren le fixa. Après un moment, il répondit, "Je ne crois pas que Levi rompra sa promesse... D'accord, c'est un con, mais il est pas-"

"Eren," le coupa encore Mikasa. "On ne connait pas Levi." _Ne me le rappelle pas._ "Il est dangereux et imprévisible. Si il ne tient pas cette promesse, éloigne toi de lui et viens directement nous rejoindre, compris? Et si il te fait du mal, dis le à quelqu'un. Le principal Erwin peut surement faire quelque chose. Il connait Kenny."

Eren leva les yeux au ciel. "Si c'est ce que tu veux."

L'estomac de Sasha décida que c'était le bon moment pour grogner de faim. Elle et Connie commencèrent à rire. Annie quitta la table pour aller acheter à manger. Eren soupira de soulagement et se détendit. Mikasa se pencha pour lui murmurer:

"Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit sur le baiser?"

"Ils ont pas besoin de savoir ça."

Mikasa se recula. Bertholdt et Reiner allèrent aider Annie à porter la nourriture et tout le monde apprécia son repas. Des discussions détendues se faisaient entendre et quelques disputes sur des choses stupides éclatèrent. L'atmosphère avait vraiment perdu en lourdeur.

* * *

"Ah, Levi, quel plaisir de te voir."

"Ça sent le mensonge à des kilomètres."

"Quelle négativité. Assieds-toi." C'était clairement un ordre, malgré l'apparence bienveillante de l'homme. Levi obéit et pris une chaise en face de son interlocuteur.

"Je vois que tes sourcils vont toujours aussi bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Tu sais, Levi, tu ne devrais vraiment pas violenter ta famille comme ça."

Levi gela sur place, mais repris vite ses esprits. "Je sais pas de quoi tu parles. Farlan a été agressé par un voleur."

"Oh?" Erwin leva un sourcil. "Il devrait sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, non? Si je lui demandais sa version des faits, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait?"

"Qu'il s'est fait agressé."

"Oh, aller, Levi, pas besoin de mentir autant. Ce n'est pas comme si on était dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'y a ni micros, ni caméras cachées."

"Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire."

Erwin soupira. "Levi, c'est complètement ridicule. Tes activités derrière l'école ne sont en aucun point un secret pour moi."

Les yeux de Levi se décrochèrent du bureau impeccable (mais qui ne l'était pas assez) et se dirigèrent vers le visage souriant d'Erwin. Il l'aurait bien foutu dans un mur, ce sourire. "Espèce de connard."

"Surveille ton langage dans mon bureau." Le gronda Erwin. "Oui, j'ai vu l'incident avec ton frère. Et aussi tes petites espiègleries avec ce Jaeger. Je crois qu'il va devenir accro."

"Je t'encule."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas mon type." Erwin semblait lassé. "Et c'est réciproque. Est-ce que tu t'es remis aux drogues?"

Levi frappa du poing sur le bureau. "Arrête de te foutre de moi! Va à l'essentiel!"

"Je sais ce que tu veux faire à Jaeger," dit Erwin. "La même chose qu'à cette pauvre mademoiselle Ral. Je ne te permet pas de détruire ce garçon. C'est le fils du médecin en chef de l'hôpital."

"Et?"

"Et? Et c'est un homme très important pour ton père. Grisha ne sera pas très content si le fils de son employeur malmène le sien."

"Pourquoi je devrais m'en préoccuper?" Cracha Levi. "C'est pas mon problème. Kenny connait assez de monde comme ça. Il l'aime même pas, ce docteur Jaeger."

"Et si Kenny te fous dehors?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? C'est pas comme si je pouvais pas m'en sortir. J'ai vécu dans les rues pendant treize ans. Je peux encore le faire. Surtout si je dois pas m'occuper des deux autres." Levi se réinstalla dans sa chaise. "Je suis bien plus fort maintenant que je l'étais avant. Et moins humain, aussi. Je volerais, je tuerais n'importe qui. Je me vendrais, peu importe ce qu'il faut faire pour récupérer un toit et de la bouffe. T'as autre chose à me dire?"

"Ah, oui." Erwin se remit à sourire. "J'ai parlé à Kenny, et il a approuvé l'idée que l'on devrait te mettre sous traitement et en thérapie si tu continues de te comporter de la sorte."

"Putain de menteur." Levi était agressif, mais ses yeux trahissaient une once de peur et d'incertitude.

"Peut-être que je mens, oui," répondit le blond dans un ton marqué par le triomphe, "mais nous savons tous deux que Kenny accepterait mes conseils."

Levi se leva à l'instant où il entendit la sonnerie. "Va te faire foutre. Je m'en branle. Je m'enfuirais si je dois le faire, et tu sauras pas me retrouver."

"On verra. Passe une bonne journée, Levi."

"Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre," lui lança Levi en quittant le bureau du principal. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se dirigea directement vers la classe d'Eren.

Ce dernier ralentit la cadence de ses pas en voyant Levi appuyé contre le mur à côté de sa classe principale. Il recula dans pas quand le corbeau s'avança vers lui. Il poussa un léger cri quand il se fit attraper par le col et pousser contre le mur.

"Rappelle toi que t'as que jusque vendredi pour que tout soit prêt," grogna-t-il. "Et fous pas tout en l'air. Je vais te présenter aux gens qui t'aideront pendant le déjeuner. Ne sois pas en retard, compris?"

Il lâcha sa proie et s'éloigna. Eren se donna une claque mentale pour reprendre ses esprits et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe de science. Sa soeur lui lança un regard interrogateur quand il arriva légèrement en retard, mais Eren l'ignora d'un signe de la main. Il avait matière à réfléchir.

* * *

"Morveux!"

Eren sursauta en entendant la voix de Levi. Le corbeau se trouvait derrière lui, avec un regard sombre sur son visage. "O-ouais?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de venir avec nous, bordel!"

"J-je pensais que je p-pouvais manger avant de-"

"Tu peux bouffer plus tard!" Levi entraîna Eren hors de sa chaise et l'emmena vers sa table. Mike, Hanji et deux inconnus les y attendaient. Levi poussa Eren à sa place, près d'Hanji. Celle-ci plaça directement son bras autour des épaules du brun, comme si ne rien était.

"Alors, c'est quoi le plan, boss?"

Levi était à l'autre bout de la table et les regardait. "On a que jusqu'à vendredi pour que tout soit fixé. Faites pas n'importe quoi, et ne pensez même pas à vous retirer. La fête d'Halloween est un point majeur de l'année." Tout le monde acquiesça. "Eren, voici Gunther et Erd. Ce sont eux qui pourront t'aider."

Le blond sourit et hocha la tête. L'autre, plutôt brun, fit un signe de la main. "Ravi de te rencontrer. J'espère que tu nous a préparer un truc sympa."

"Et bien, ça dépend de ta définition de sympa."

"Quoi que ce soit de risqué et qui mette en valeur mes talents de furtivité!"

Eren sourit. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, étant conscient de quoi ils parlaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier ces deux nouveaux venus. "Très bien, j'ai pensé à une sorte de plan l'autre jour. Il faudrait qu'Hanji découvre qui seront les professeurs chargés de surveiller les couloirs, quand, par où ils passent, tout ce que tu peux. Gunther, Erd, vous allez devoir servir de leurres. Levi, je sais pas ce que tu feras, mais tu n'as pas besoin de participer à cette partie si t'as pas envie. Cependant, ça pourrait simplifier quelques trucs. Mike, tu devras trouver une sortie d'urgence et vérifier qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. J'ai dessiné une carte qui montre quelques sorties depuis la salle de gym, vu que la fête se passe là-bas."

Hanji avait une lueur dans les yeux. "J'adore trouver des infos secrètes!"

"Secret, c'est un grand mot," répondit Levi. "Cependant, tu devras surement voler leur horaire dans un des casiers des profs."

"Ne casse pas mon bonheur, nain ennuyeux," pleurnicha Hanji. "Bon! Tu as bien dit que Levi pouvait faire quelque chose? Ce serait quoi?"

"Comme tu voulais profiter un peu de la fête, je me suis dit..." Eren rougit légèrement. "Il devrait y aller en couple avec l'un de nous... Il aurait l'air bien moins suspect. Si il vient seul, sa réputation se retournera surement contre lui quand on passera à l'action. Et ça fera une personne de plus pour m'aider à convaincre quelques volontaires."

Levi tourna légèrement la tête. "Tu dis que ça peut être n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as envie que je te choisisse. Tu as vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour moi apparemment."

"Non! C'est juste..." Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains. "C'est... Embarrassant. Je met beaucoup d'efforts dans l'organisation de ce plan, et c'est pour quelque chose que je suis loin d'approuver. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours besoin de mettre toutes mes capacités dans ce que je fais. Et ça inclus travailler avec toi pour faire un truc illégal."

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "Si c'est toi qui le dit, morveux. Hanji, va récupérer nos infos. Gunther, Erd, soyez en forme pour vendredi soir. Mike, essaye de pas choper une maladie." Un rictus apparut sur le visage du corbeau. "On va leur donner une soirée dont ils se rappelleront."

Hanji quitta la table en passant au dessus d'Eren et (après être tombée lamentablement) s'éloigna en chantonnant. Gunther et Erd hochèrent la tête. Mike souriait. Eren gigotait nerveusement. Il était certain qu'il allait se faire prendre et se faire tuer par sa famille.

* * *

C'était vendredi soir, la veille d'Halloween. Et donc aussi le jour de la fête à l'école. Ils avaient discuté du plan et tout mis en place chez Levi. Eren était retourné chez lui en attendant que ce soit enfin l'heure.

Levi grommela des insultes incohérentes alors qu'il avait autorisé à Hanji de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son maquillage. Elle lui mettait de la poudre sur le visage. Ensuite vint l'eye-liner, qui servait à lui donner des yeux de chat et à faire ressortir leur couleur. Ses yeux bleu-argenté brillaient presque à côté du contour noir. Il se regarda dans le miroir dans divers angles, puis acquiesça.

"Je savais que je trouverais une raison de te laisser faire. Ça me plait."

"Evidemment!" Hanji souriait. "T'es vachement sexy," ajouta-t-elle en regardant le costume de Levi. Il portait un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir et un top assez court pour montrer ses abdos. Ses avant-bras étaient couverts de bracelets de cuir. Certains avaient des noms de groupes inscrits, d'autres étaient remplis de clous et de piques. Il avait des bottes noires lui arrivant au genou. Il portait son collier autour du cou, il s'était assuré d'aiguiser les clous et piques. Des oreilles de chat touffues étaient perchées sur sa tête. La queue assortie était attachée à sa ceinture.

"Je te retourne le compliment." Levi examina Hanji à son tour. Elle portait des bas lignés noirs et blancs qui montaient jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, accompagnés de chaussures style écolière. La robe qu'elle portait était courte, légèrement chiffonnée et de couleur mauve foncé. Un grand manteau noir pendait sur ses épaules, volant doucement derrière elle quand elle marchait. Elle avait aussi un chapeau de sorcière assorti à la robe avec des dessins de toiles d'araignées. Elle portait ses lunettes habituelles, mais elle avait acheté des lentilles jaune vif. "Je l'aime pas."

"Aww! Pourquoi?"

"C'est bizarre de te voir porter des trucs sexy. J'aime pas ça. Ça détruit complètement l'image mentale que j'ai de toi."

"Vraiment? Je vois pas pourquoi."

"T'es pas sensée être sexy. T'es sensée être ennuyante et folle."

"C'est trop gentil de ta part."

"enfin, c'est seulement temporaire." Levi se recoiffa rapidement et pris le sac qui contenait le costume d'Eren. "Et bien, on peut y aller."

Ils sortirent de la pièce et rencontrèrent Isabel qui sortait de sa chambre. Elle portait une robe de servante. Plus mignonne qu'indécente. Elle leur envoya un sourire. "Farlan va assez bien pour aller à la fête," dit-elle doucement.

Levi lui rendit son sourire; un sourire sincère et heureux. " _Voilà de bonnes nouvelles.*_ Tu pourrais lui dire..." Il eu des difficultés à continuer et perdit son sourire.

Isabel secoua la tête. "Tu devrais lui dire toi même. Il arrive."

Farlan sortit à son tour de sa chambre, habillé en costume cravate pour aller avec Isabel. "Me dire quoi?"

Levi le fixa intensément quelques instants. Il finit par prendre Farlan dans ses bras. _"Je suis désolé.*"_ Il le serra plus fort et ferma les yeux. " _Je suis désole. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis-*"_

"Rivaille," le coupa doucement Farlan. Il rendit l'étreinte à son frère en souriant. " _Ça va.*"_

Levi se recula et grommela quelque chose en passant. Le sourire de Farlan ne se fit que plus grand. "Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux. La fête commence à sept heures, et j'ai accordé une heure à la binoclarde, alors vous devriez partir à huit heures, d'accord?"

Les deux frères et soeurs hochèrent la tête. "Bien sur," répondit Farlan. "Ne te fais pas prendre. C'est encore plus grand que les autres fois."

"Je ferai attention. Allez-y, profitez-en."

Isabel tira Farlan en bas des escaliers jusque dehors en criant: _"Je t'aime, Rivaille!*_ Tu nous racontera les détails plus tard, d'accord?"

" _Je t'aime!*"_ Répondit simplement Levi. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. "Aller, binoclarde, on a un morveux à habiller."

Hanji le suivi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Eren. Hanji frappa à la porte. Carla leur ouvrit. "Hum, bonsoir. Je peux vous aider?"

"On est venus voir Eren et les autres!" Dit joyeusement Hanji. "Eren sait qu'on devait venir!"

Carla regarda derrière la brune et remarqua Levi. "Ah - Eren!" On entendit des pas et Eren apparut derrière elle.

"Hanji! Entrez, j'ai dit à Mikasa et Armin que Levi nous conduirait là-bas."

Levi renifla, suivant le brun à l'intérieur. "Et ils ont accepté?"

"Ben... Je crois qu'ils sont arrivé à un genre d'arrangement quand j'étais autre part..."

Hanji sourit. "Peu importe, il faut que tu te changes!" Elle lui fourra le sac dans les bras. "Met ça tout de suite!"

Eren soupira de défaite. Il ouvrit le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers Hanji. "Je parie que t'étais aux anges quand Levi a choisi ça."

Elle hocha la tête. "Evidemment que je l'étais~ Va te changer. Un T-shirt blanc et un jeans. Aller!" Elle claqua des mains pour presser Eren.

Ce dernier alla dans une autre pièce et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard dans son costume. Il mit enfin les oreilles de loup dans ses cheveux et Hanji accrocha la queue à son jeans pour lui. Elle lui mit aussi le collier à piques et y ajouta deux plaques de métal. Eren était complètement rouge.

"Il est mis quoi sur les plaques?"

"Sur la première, 'morveux'," répondit Levi. "Et sur l'autre, simplement que si quelqu'un te trouve, ils doivent te ramener à moi."

Eren fit la moue. "J'aurais voulu penser à quelque chose de bien. La tienne dit juste 'Levi'."

"Ne réfléchit pas trop fort, tu vas te faire mal."

Hanji gloussa. Armin et Mikasa sortirent de la salle de bain. Le maquillage de Mikasa était assorti à son costume d'infirmière ensanglantée et Armin était habillé en détective. Eren sourit pour essayer de garder sa contenance quand sa soeur lança à Levi un regard noir. Avant qu'elle puisse parler, Hanji ramena l'attention sur elle.

"Merde! J'ai oublié le maquillage à la maison! Ça te dérange si j'utilise le tien pour Eren?"

Mikasa la regarda d'un air pensif. "Je suppose que non."

Hanji se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain après un 'merci' rapide, emportant Eren avec elle. Mikasa semblait se retenir de se précipiter sur Levi. Armin restait en retrait dans le silence gênant, jusqu'à ce que la voix extatique d'Hanji et les protestations du pauvre Eren se firent entendre. Le blond se frottait nerveusement les mains en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire.

"Hum, alors, Levi?"

"Quoi?"

Armin lui lança un sourire enfantin. "Devine qui je-"

"Sherlock Holmes. C'est vachement évident."

"Tu vois?" Armin se tourna vers Mikasa. "C'est pas si compliqué!" Il regarda de nouveau Levi. "Ni elle ni Eren ont pu deviner. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux n'apprécient la littérature comme nous~"

Levi gloussa légèrement. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas? Jaeger est un idiot, et sa soeur est trop occupée à le surveiller pour se mettre à la lecture."

"La ferme," menaça Mikasa.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je voulais t'insulter avec ça?" répondit gentiment Levi. "Je devrais t'applaudir, tu arrives à le laisser faire quelque chose sans le menacer ou devenir brutale."

Les yeux de Mikasa se firent dangereux, ses pupilles vacillèrent. "Espèce de fils de-"

"Mikasa!" Armin attrapa son bras et le serra fermement. Elle était prête à sauter sur le corbeau, et il le savait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de la stopper dans cet état.

"Et voilà!" chantonna Hanji, tirant Eren derrière elle en revenant. "Il est adorable, vous trouvez pas?" Elle avait fait à Eren le même genre de maquillage qu'à Levi, mais pour le faire sembler plus mignon et plus jeune. L'eye-liner autour de ses yeux n'était pas aussi sombre et épais que Levi, c'était fait pour un bon contraste avec ses yeux.

Levi l'examina de bas en haut. "Pas mal."

Armin lâcha enfin le bras de Mikasa quand il fut certain qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Il s'approcha d'Eren et le prit dans ses bras. "T'es trop mignoooooooon!"

"Armin!" protesta Eren. "Tais-toi! Je me sens encore plus mal!"

Mikasa ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser plus que ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir et dire qu'il n'était pas plus mignon qu'Armin quand il avait neuf ans. Elle finit par choisir le silence.

Levi sortit des clés de sa poche, et remarqua vaguement le regard étrange d'Eren. Il n'y prêta pas attention. "Alors les morveux, et la binoclarde, allons-y. Puisque je veux pas les germes dégueulasses de l'école au retour, on va prendre le minivan de merde."

Hanji fit une mine boudeuse. "Aww! Mais j'adore ta voiture! Elle est super brillante et cool!"

"Exactement, c'est pourquoi on va pas l'emmener sur un sol bourré de germes en tous genres."

Eren, Armin et Mikasa dirent au revoir à Carla. Celle-ci leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Levi se rendit dans le garage de sa maison. Il était énorme, ce qui semblait étrange quand on voyait la petite maison à deux étages à côté. Il déverrouilla la porte et la souleva pour entrer. Eren pu apercevoir trois motos et peut-être quatre autres véhicules.

Les phares de l'un d'entre eux s'allumèrent. Un minivan noir. Levi avança et sortit du garage. Il sortit du minivan et fit signe à tout le monde de monter. Il retourna dans son siège pendant que les autres entraient. Mikasa, Armin et Eren avaient pris les trois places de derrière. Hanji s'installa à l'avant, à côté de Levi.

"Il y a trois règles à respecter dans ce véhicule," dit Levi en mettant sa ceinture. "Règle numéro un: si vous mettez un quelconque désordre, vous ne pourrez plus jamais entrer. Deux: si vous mettez un quelconque désordre, vous allez astiquer l'entièreté de ce minivan. Trois: Si je dois vous répéter plusieurs fois quelque chose, surtout de vous taire, rappelez-vous que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à tuer tout le monde ici. Demandez à Hanji. Je peux facilement me transformer en kamikaze."

"Il est sérieux, genre à mort," dit Hanji d'une voix sombre avant de commencer à glousser. "Compris? A mort! Parce qu'il va nous tuer!" Eren et Armin commencèrent à rire nerveusement.

"Ferme la toi et ton rire débile, sale binoclarde," grogna Levi en s'engageant sur la route. "Je vais passer un feu rouge et m'assurer que ta porte soit le point d'impact."

"Ouais, ouais," répondit Hanji en secouant une main devant son visage.

Le trajet fut surtout composé d'Hanji parlant de la fête et envoyant à Eren des allusions pas si discrètes par rapport au plan. Armin et Mikasa le remarquèrent de suite, même si ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qu'Hanji voulait dire. Levi tenait fermement le volant, se retenant de pousser Hanji en dehors du véhicule. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking de l'école.

"Aller, les morveux, tout le monde dehors." Levi s'assura qu'ils entendent tous la suite. "Quand je m'en vais, vous venez avec moi. Sinon vous marchez. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait faire vachement froid ce soir." Il claqua des doigts. "Jaeger."

Eren sentit sa légère excitation baisser lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait stupidement invité Levi en tant que partenaire pour la fête. Il lança un regard désolé à Armin et Mikasa et suivi Levi. Celui-ci plaça un bras autour de la taille de son invité, le faisant rougir. Eren essaya instinctivement de s'éloigner. Malheureusement pour lui, Levi avait de la poigne. Le brun savait que ce n'était pas pour être romantique.

"Je vais pas essayer de m'enfuir, tu sais."

Les yeux de Levi brillaient presque dans le noir. "Considère ça comme une simple précaution. Et puis, les autres doivent savoir qu'on y va ensemble. Ça aidera pour le plan. Tu l'as dit toi même."

"Très bien," dit Eren en s'apaisant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, ses amis et Hanji juste derrière. Levi ouvrit la porte pour lui comme un gentleman. Il s'assura de faire pareil avec la deuxième. Ils entendirent Hanji se plaindre de quelque chose, la voix assourdie par les portes. Ils achetèrent leurs entrées et se dirigèrent vers la salle de gym où la fête se déroulait.

Des spots de lumière et des lasers partout. C'est la première chose qu'Eren remarqua. Ça ressemblait aux clubs qu'on voit dans les films. Il y avait un des tables longeant un mur où on pouvait acheter des souvenirs et toutes sortes de chose que les membres de conseil d'élèves avaient amené. Hanji, Armin et Mikasa arrivèrent un instant plus tard. Hanji trouva directement le buffet et son visage fut éclairé d'un sourire.

"Quels idiots, mettre le punch dans un grand plat. Ça facilite vachement le boulot."

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son objectif, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche. Levi la regardait avec une expression amusée avant de se tourner vers Eren. "Alors, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant qu'on attend?"

"Hum..." Eren regarda ses amis, puis Levi. "J'espérais pouvoir rester avec eux. Et je suis très mauvais danseur."

Levi le regarda pensivement. "Vas-y," grommela-t-il. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Je te dirai quand tu devras revenir. Garde un oeil sur moi. Fais pas tout foirer, compris?" Eren frissonna en acquiesçant. Levi s'éloigna.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" demanda Mikasa.

"Il me disait de garder un oeil sur lui pour voir quand il partira ou il me laissera ici," répondit Eren. C'était partiellement vrai, ce qui donnait à Eren une facilité pour faire croire à son mensonge. "Aller, j'ai faim."

"Tu commences à parler comme Sasha," commenta Armin. "Tu viens de manger."

"J'ai mangé un bol de compote de pommes."

"Et?"

"Je suis en peine croissance!"

"Tu t'es enfourné un bol énorme de compote! Ta mère était en rogne!"

Eren haussa les épaules. "Et alors? J'ai faim."

Armin se frappa le front en désespoir et rejoint son ami au bar à snacks. Hanji se redressa et leur lança un sourire. "Ah! Mon petit loup préféré! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien! En tout cas, moi, aucun doute là dessus~" Elle lui murmura ensuite, "Je resterais loin du punch tropical si j'étais toi." Elle se dirigea vers les snacks et se remplit une assiette. Eren haussa les épaules et fit pareil.

"Y'a que des bonbons," se plaignit Armin. "Où sont les vrais trucs à manger? Tu vas finir avec un mal de ventre si tu manges que ça."

Eren lui fit un signe de la main. "T'inquiètes pas. Tu parles comme Mikasa."

Cette dernière lâcha n petit rire. "Je veux juste te protéger."

Eren leva les yeux au ciel et mordit dans un cookie. "Pas besoin. Je suis plus un bébé," lui rappela-t-il.

"Tu te comportes souvent comme un enfant, en tout cas."

Eren haussa encore les épaules. Armin se mit à rire. "Elle a raison, tu sais. Bon, j'ai soif moi." Il pris un gobelet en plastique et se dirigea vers le punch rouge.

"Attends!" lui lança soudainement Eren. Le blond sursauta légèrement et regarda Eren, confus. Le brun devint encore plus rouge que le punch. "Hanji, huh, m'a dit qu'il était pas bon."

"Vraiment?" Armin l'examina. "Mais tout le monde en boit."

"Je sais pas... Ils ont des goûts horribles."

Armin regarda son ami suspicieusement et choisit le punch aux raisins à la place. "Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis quelques temps, Eren," dit-il d'une voix basse pour que seul le brun l'entende. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il remarqua un trio qui s'approchait d'eux.

"Reiner, Bertholdt! Vous avez réussi à convaincre Annie?"

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne portait pas de costume. Cependant, elle avait fait du on travail sur le costume et le maquillage de zombie de Reiner. "Ouais, mais elle a refusé quand je lui ai demandé d'être la reine des neiges. Si Bert m'avait soutenu un peu plus, elle aurait peut-être accepté. Mais bon... Ça sert à rien d'en pleurer." Il prit un gobelet.

"N'essaye pas le tropical," dit rapidement Eren. Reiner lui lança un regard questionneur.

"Pourquoi?"

"Hanji a dit qu'il a mauvais gout..."

"C'est qui Hanji?"

Eren se frotta la nuque. "Une des amies de Levi..."

"Tu veux dire le con qui t'a pris comme esclave?" grogna Reiner.

"Aller, Hanji est pas si mal," insista Eren. "Peut être un peu folle, mais sympa. Elle est gentille avec moi."

"C'est elle qui a fait son maquillage," ajouta Armin d'un air moqueur.

"A propos de ça!" Dit Reiner, souriant en examinant le brun. "Mec, t'es encore plus chaud qu'Armin quand je pensais que c'était une fille!"

"Hey!" les deux garçons mentionnés crièrent en rougissant.

"C'est flippant!"

"Tu croyais que j'étais une fille?!"

"Et ça t'étonne, blondinet? On a tous pensé que t'étais une fille à un moment ou un autre!"

Armin fit la moue et Eren entama un autre cookie. Reiner continua. "Okay, t'es peut-être pas 'chaud' Eren, plus genre mignon. Comme un petit chiot."

Eren lui tira la langue et Armin acquiesça. "C'est ce que je me disais!"

"Ah, Mikasa, classe ton costume, j'adore!" Reiner lui fit un clin d'oeil. Eren fit semblant de vomir en réaction, ce qui lui attira un regard désespéré de sa soeur. "Armin, t'es sensé être quoi?"

Le petit blond leva les mains de frustration, "Vous êtes vraiment tous des putains d'illettrés ou-"

"Sherlock," l'interrompit Annie. "Armin, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois dire un gros mot."

Armin plissa légèrement les yeux. "J'en suis pas incapable, je préfère simplement utiliser des autres termes pour me faire comprendre. De toute façon, vous êtes tous des idiots. Sauf toi, Annie," ajouta-t-il en souriant. "Ça fait deux personnes qui ont pu deviner qui je suis. Mon Dieu. Vous devriez sérieusement dévier les yeux de la télévision et lire de temps en temps."

Eren marmonna. "Ouais, bien sur. Désolé de pas m'intéresser à des histoires de documentaires sur les journalistes des années mille quatre cent ou je sais pas quoi."

"Sherlock, c'est plus de la fiction, du mystère."

"Peu importe."

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Un peu plus tard, des gens les rejoignirent. Tout le monde s'essaya à la danse. Krista avait beaucoup de succès après qu'Ymir ait relâché quelque peu son emprise sur elle. Sasha et Connie restèrent longtemps au snack bar, riant et blaguant pendant que Sasha mangeait et... Mangeait.

Eren dansa même un slow avec Mikasa. La plupart des gens autour d'eux étaient en couple, ils s'embrassaient et se câlinaient. Eren prit une expression de dégoût. "Ew. De la romance." Il tenait les mains de sa soeur.

Mikasa rit un peu en entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Je me verrais pas dans ce genre de situation avec quelqu'un. Si je veux être romantique, on va à la maison et on regarde un film un peu inintéressant, sans vraiment le regarder."

"Sympa, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Ça fait un peu bizarre de voir tous ces gens se bouffer le visage comme ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Mikasa grimaça. "Je sais. Et ils pensent surement qu'on est en couple."

"Dégueu. T'es gentille et tout, mais t'es quand même ma soeur." Eren se rapprocha d'elle. "Ça me manque un peu quand même, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été aussi proches."

Mikasa hocha la tête. "C'est vrai."

Eren se mit à sourire. Mais il se tendit en voyant l'horloge. Plus que trois minutes jusqu'à huit heures. Merde. Et voilà le Démon en personne, le regardant d'un air insistant. Levi fit un signe de tête vers la porte et articula, 'viens. Maintenant.' Eren lui lança un regard suppliant, mais le corbeau ne céda pas. Le brun laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

"Eren..." Mikasa connaissait déjà la suite.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Mikasa," murmura-t-il. "Je dois y aller."

"Tu me laisse là pour lui? Tu _nous_ abandonne pour lui? Moi, Armin, Connie, Sasha, tout le monde? Pour quelqu'un qui ne t'apportera que du mal?"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, ce qui pinça le coeur d'Eren. "Mikasa... J'ai pas le choix."

Quelques couples aux alentours se tournèrent vers eux. "Non, Eren. Je veux pas que tu partes. Il t'attirera que des problèmes. J'en suis sure. Reste ici avec nous. On te protégera contre lui."

"Non, tu peux pas," répondit le brun mélancoliquement. "Y'a pas moyen. Je fais ça pour vous. Je veux être celui qui vous protège pour une fois, d'accord? Laisse moi faire."

Il dénoua leurs doigts et se recula, laissant un léger baiser sur son front. Mikasa lui lança un regard à la fois triste et énervé. Avant que son frère puisse s'excuser de nouveau, elle s'éloigna et se dépêcha de quitter la piste de danse. Eren la regarda s'éloigner et finit par rejoindre Levi, qui attendait impatiemment.

"Si t'as fini avec les trucs sentimentaux, on a une fête à faire foirer," marmonna-t-il. Il plaça son bras autour du brun, laissant sa main sur sa hanche. "T'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais Hanji a drogué le punch," continua-t-il à voix basse en quittant la pièce (Mike se tenait près de la porte et acquiesça quand ils passèrent), et ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des hommes. "La moitié des morveux là dedans sont bourrés comme des poivrots. J'imagine que tu n'en as pas bu? Bien. Gunther et Erd attendent mon signal."

"Tu es prêt?" Ses yeux passèrent de professionnels à vague. "C'est ta première fois dans ce genre de chose, il me semble? Rappelles toi que c'est juste de la comédie. Enfin, pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de penser pour toi." Il laissa s'échapper un rire sec et sortit une oreillette Bluetooth de sa poche. Il la plaça dans son oreille. "On est en position. Vous aussi, j'imagine?" Il y eut un court silence. "Parfait. Aller, la patrouille est juste au bon endroit."

Levi s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier et fit signe à Eren de s'approcher. "Bon, tu connais le plan. Viens ici, morveux."

Eren ne pouvait pas être plus nerveux. Ou rouge. Rouge tomate, et vachement vif. Il marcha lentement vers Levi. Le corbeau leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le poignet du plus jeune, l'entraînant dans un baiser.

Eren se força à ne pas résister ou s'éloigner. Ça ne ferait que gâcher le plan qu'il avait monté grâce à des heures de réflexion. Un plan sans failles, en plus de ça. D'ailleurs, Levi le tuerait. Littéralement. Il tâcha donc de se relaxer et d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait.

En passant, Levi embrassait carrément bien.

Le corbeau le poussa contre la porte, l'immobilisant. Eren tenta un regard vers les yeux de Levi. Ils étaient légèrement couverts dû aux circonstances de l'instant, mais on discernait toujours quelque chose de calculateur. Il se concentrait sur les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient à l'extérieur, sur leur distance exacte, pour savoir quand se mettre en action. Eren ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il y arrivait.

Des doigts s'emparèrent de ses cheveux et Levi passa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure du brun. Ne recevant pas de réponse immédiate, il mordit. Eren gémit bruyamment et Levi eut accès à ce qu'il désirait. _C'est le deuxième French kiss de ma vie - peut-être le troisième?_ En vérité, il s'en fichait. Il laissait s'échapper quelques gémissements silencieux tandis que la langue du corbeau explorait sa bouche. Levi était vraiment ... Habile, dans ce domaine.

Un regard réfléchi se fraya un chemin sur le visage de Levi, Eren n'en vit rien. Le plus vieux se détacha du baiser pour mordre vivement le cou du brun. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri et se cambra. Il tourna la tête, donnant un accès total à Levi. Le corbeau accepta l'offre. Pourquoi se détourner de cette peau sensible qui lui faisait tant envie?

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer. La porte s'ouvrit. Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers un homme qu'Eren reconnut en tant que son professeur d'anglais. Il fixa les jeunes un moment, Eren se mit à rougir encore plus (si c'était possible).

"Eren, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay," remarqua M. Foote. Il se rattrapa rapidement. "Oh, désolé, ça sonnait assez brut comme ça. Je te supporte complètement." Il leva un poing vers le ciel. "Les droits des gays, woo-hoo. Mais vous devriez vraiment pas faire ça ici."

Eren bégaya quelques idioties. Levi lança un regard froid au professeur. "Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait si on a des problèmes?"

"Ah, tu dois être son petit ami! Je t'ai déjà vu, non?" Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se tourna vers Eren. "... Eren, j'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages."

"On n'est pas ensemble!" Démentit Eren hystériquement.

Levi le regarda d'un air faussement offensé. "Tu viens de dire quoi? Vas-y, embrasses-moi puis laisse moi sur le bord de la route, espèce de morveux. Bref, vous allez répondre à ma question?"

M. Foote lui sourit. "Ah, c'est juste qu'Eren est un garçon convenable. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'amène des problèmes à cause de quelque chose comme-"

Comme quoi? Il ne le découvrirent jamais, parce que quelqu'un poussa le professeur dans la pièce en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Deux hommes de forte carrure habillés en noir entrèrent. Des masques morbides couvraient leur visage. L'un deux leva un couteau jusqu'à la gorge du professeur et dit dans une voix grave, "Qu'aucun de vous ne bouge ou n'appelle à l'aide."

Eren pouvait sentir son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ceux qu'ils attendaient, ou est-ce qu'ils allaient réellement trancher la gorge de M. Foote et tuer tous les élèves à portée? La voix du premier était trop grave pour être celle d'un membre de leur groupe. Il était aussi trop grand. Il recula de quelques pas et Levi se plaça protectivement devant le brun. Etait-ce toujours de la comédie?

 _Ou a-t-il les mêmes doutes que moi?_

Le professeur lança un regard prudent aux deux adolescents, essayant de faire passer un message. Sa main se frayait lentement un chemin vers sa hanche. Eren tremblait, il serrait la main de Levi de plus en plus fort. Levi ne le lui rendit pas, il fixait les deux hommes, qui se murmuraient quelque chose. M. Foote poussa soudainement la main armée loin de sa gorge, assez loin pour s'éloigner sans se faire blesser et pour pointer son arme à feu vers eux.

"Ne vous approchez pas," les menaça-t-il. "Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer."

Eren sentit un profond soulagement. Tout était comme prévu. Hanji avait découvert la License du pistolet de M. Foote pendant ses recherches. Le groupe s'attendaient à ce qu'il l'ait sur lui le soir de la fête, et il n'y avait plus aucun doute là dessus. Levi était toujours tendu, et Eren aussi.

Les deux hommes en noir regardèrent Levi. Le professeur ne pouvait pas le voir. Le corbeau hocha la tête et les hommes s'enfuirent, sortant des toilettes le plus vite possible pour se diriger dans la direction opposée à la salle de fête. Le professeur s'attela à les suivre. Après avoir réalisé qu'ils s'éloignaient de tous les étudiants, il se retourna vers Levi et Eren.

"Allez à la fête et prévenez les autres étudiants. Barricadez les portes. Que tout le monde reste à l'intérieur." Il repris sa course, alertant les autres adultes sur son passage.

Les jambes d'Eren se firent fébriles. Il glissa au sol, résistant à son besoin de frotter ses yeux fatigués. Hanji le tuerait si il foutait son maquillage en l'air. Il laissa s'échapper un rire tremblottant qui ressemblait plutôt à un pleur. Levi se tourna vers lui avec une expression compatissante, inhabituelle venant de lui.

"Aller, Eren." Ce nom semblait tellement harmonieux sur sa langue. "On doit y aller. C'est pas encore fini." Il aida le brun à se relever. "Rappelle toi, c'est juste de la comédie. Tiens." Il lui donna son oreillette. "Demande leur quelque chose."

Eren la pris délicatement et la mit en place. "Heu... E-Erd? Gunther?"

Un rire haletant se fit entendre à travers l'appareil. Les mots étaient accompagnés par le son du vent qui soufflait dans le micro. "Eren! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur!" C'était la voix grave de tout à l'heure. "On a des modificateurs de voix sous nos masques, mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est bien nous. On doit y aller, ils sont toujours derrière nous! Amusez-vous bien!" Le son s'arrêta et Eren sourit de soulagement. Il rendit l'oreillette à Levi, qui sortit un mouchoir pour l'essuyer avant de la remettre.

"Viens, on a une fête à faire foirer."

Ils se rendirent vers le gymnase et croisèrent Mike, qui se joignit à eux. Le grand blond sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Trois choses, en fait. Eren remarqua les gants qu'il portait. Il lui tendit une paire des mêmes gants en cuir et un cadenas. Hanji s'approcha d'eux. Elle portait déjà des gants pour son costume. Elle prit un second cadenas. Mike garda le troisième. Levi enfila ses propres gants noirs.

"Vous connaissez le plan," murmura-t-il. "Gunther sera au disjoncteur très bientôt. Quand les lumières s'éteignent, il sera temps de fermer le tout."

Tout le monde acquiesça. Mike s'arrêta à la première porte, Hanji se plaça à l'entrée est, et Eren à la dernière, au nord de la pièce. Levi se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la place du DJ. Une musique hip hop était toujours en cours. Eren attendit dans un silence tendu.

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Beaucoup d'étudiants sursautèrent de surprise, et beaucoup de filles crièrent. Eren se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte avec son cadenas. Il avait l'air solide. On pouvait entendre des cris de jeunes bourrés, ceux qui avaient goûté au punch modifié par Hanji.

Une lumière d'urgence éclaira très faiblement la cabine de DJ. Le DJ se trouvant là essayait de remettre sa machine en marche. Il poussa un cri et s'écroula au sol, hors de la vue des étudiants. Ces derniers prirent un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais quand Levi pris la place du DJ, tout était très clair. Des murmurent emplissaient la foule. Terrifiés, curieux, et confus. Eren retrouva Hanji et Mike du côté ouest.

"Bonsoir, morveux," commença Levi. Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître dans la faible lumière de la cabine, mais ses yeux argentés brillaient dans le noir. "Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé. Des danses obscènes et du roulage de pelles dans les coins. Tout en trompant vos amours, bien sûr. Vous êtes tous dégoûtants. L'alcool fait ressortir vos vraies couleurs. C'est presque déprimant de voir combien d'entre vous sont des personnes horribles. Est-ce que ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà pris un moment pour penser à quelque chose d'autre que lui-même? Même maintenant, vous n'êtes inquiets que pour vos propres personnes. 'J'espères que JE vais survire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prendrait à MOI?' Rien que des adolescent stupides et égoïstes. Amusez-vous bien dans le noir pour les trois prochains jours. C'est la moyenne de temps qu'il faut à des experts pour ouvrir mes cadenas faits main. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez tout à fait survivre avec du punch drogué et des snacks pendant une semaine - pourvu que vous ne soyez pas tous des idiots avides et que vous économisiez." Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé quand il écrasa la lumière de la cabine. Les ténèbres envahirent la pièce alors que la voix de Levi résonna une dernière fois. "Vous pouvez appeler la police. J'ai déjà une sortie de prévue."

La foule se mit à paniquer. On entendait des pleurs, certains commencèrent à se battre, quelques sensibles s'accrochaient à leurs téléphones, essayant d'appeler de l'aide. Eren sortit le sien en tant que lampe de poche et retrouva ses amis. Ils étaient en état de choc. La plupart, en tout cas. Mikasa lui lança un regard confus.

"Eren, tu seras dans la merde si quelqu'un découvre que t'as fait ça."

"Je sais, Mikasa. Je vais vous expliquer comment sortir d'ici par message. Ne-" Il réfléchit un instant. "Ne laisse personne d'autre que notre groupe sortir. Levi te rapporterait ma tête sur un plateau d'argent."

Sa soeur soupira, énervée. "D'accord! Très bien! Pars. Si je reçois pas tes explications, Levi sera le dernier de tes soucis."

Eren la pris dans ses bras puis se dépêcha de partir. Il aperçut une silhouette de petite taille et soupira de soulagement.

"Aller, morveux, pas de temps à perdre."

Ils escaladèrent les gradins sans se faire voir dans l'agitation du gymnase. Une fenêtre était légèrement ouverte. Levi se glissa dehors, suivi par Eren. Il s'assura de la laisser ouverte. Levi s'élança dans un arbre proche. Eren suivit et ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le sol. Le brun envoya un message à Mikasa et rattrapa Levi, qui courait vers le parking. Il courait étonnamment vite, d'ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent au van. Mike et Hanji les attendaient, cette dernière prête à démarrer. Le blond ouvrit la porte de derrière et les deux arrivants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

"Où ils sont ces deux là?"

"Je sais pas! Ils répondent plus!"

Levi lâcha une injure. Il réactiva son oreillette. "Gunther! Erd! Votre location! Tout de suite!"

On entendit une respiration saccadée. "Désolé, boss! On devait rester silencieux, on a du se cacher - on est dans un couloir, on sera dehors dans moins de 30 secondes. Y'a la blinde de monde à nos trousses! On arrive!"

Levi ouvrit la porte du van et les deux hommes arrivèrent. La sécurité sortit du bâtiment quand ils entrèrent dans le minivan. Levi referma la porte derrière eux. Hanji enfonça l'accélérateur et ils se retrouvèrent hors du parking en une seconde. Elle ralentit en arrivant à la route principale. Ils croisèrent des voitures de police sur le chemin. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'école. Les sirènes résonnaient dans le quartier. Le coeur d'Eren battait la chamade. Levi passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Chez toi, binoclarde. On va rester là-bas et amener le van à la casse dès que ça se calme un peu."

Hanji hocha la tête, un sourire cassa son expression sérieuse. "C'était sensationnel!" couina-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence choqué jusqu'à ce que Levi laissa s'échapper un léger gloussement. Il continua avec un rire - un véritable, rire sincère. Il ne s'arrêta pas et s'effondra dans son siège, à côté d'Eren? Le brun avait un regard épuisé. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Le reste du groupe se tourna vers le corbeau en surprise et Hanji haussa les sourcils en le fixant dans le rétroviseur.

"T'es complètement dingue," dit finalement Levi. "Sérieux, comment ça se fait qu'on soit amis?"

Hanji gloussa. "Parce que ma folie est la seule chose qui t'aie fait rire depuis que t'as huit ans. Tu m'as dit ça une fois."

Levi soupira, toujours souriant. "C'était vraiment quelque chose, là-bas. Vous auriez dû voir les visages de ces gamins quand les lumières se sont éteintes... Inestimables, bordel." Il s'étira. "Bravo à tous, je suis impressionné."

"Qui veut une bière?" Demanda Erd, fier de sa soirée.

Hanji et Gunther poussèrent des cris enthousiastes. Mike hocha la tête et se mit à sourire. Eren gigotait nerveusement, un sourire sincère mais gêné éclairait son visage devant cette camaraderie. Levi se redressa, ne lâchant pas son expression souriante.

"Moi? Nan. Je reste sur une bonne vieille vodka."

* * *

 **WOW.**

 **Il est 4h du mat', je devrais aller dormir xD Je vais poster ça plus tard, mon lit m'appelle...  
**

 **Le chapitre fait plus de 8500 mots. J'espère que c'est le plus long parce que ça m'a pris la blinde de temps à traduire! Mais bon, j'adore le faire donc ça va :p**

 **Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais j'ai besoin d'une petite pause après ça x)**

 **J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée, soirée ou n'importe quoi!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à follow la fiction et à la mettre en favori et blablabla vous connaissez la suite.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bienvenue, ladies and gentlemen, pour le chapitre 8 de The Purge!**

 **Je vous le dit tout de suite, je pars en République Tchèque le 6 août et je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrai, donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant au moins une semaine ou deux! Mais j'essayerai d'un sortir un juste avant histoire de vous occuper :p (bon je promet rien à chaque fois que je dis ce genre de choses je suis blindé en retard xD)**

 **Je vois que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre! (moi aussi) Merci pour les reviews, follows, favoris étou étou c'est super sympa! Les réponses aux reviews des guests seront en toute fin de chapitre :3**

 **Bref je vous laisse tranquilles x) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Des cris résonnaient dans les oreilles de Levi. Certains lui appartenaient, mais la majorité venait de sa soeur. Isabel Magnolia était en train de crier en courant à travers le couloir. Et il la poursuivait. Elle tenait un grand sac en plastique contre elle tandis que des larmes, la plupart de colère, coulaient sur ses joues. Levi réussit à attraper son bras et à la plaquer au sol. Elle plaça le sac en dessous d'elle même, hors de portée.

"Rends les moi!"

"Non! Je te laisserai pas les reprendre!"

"Bien sur que si! Donnes les moi! Tout de suite!"

Isabel se retourna et lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se recula, lui laissant le temps de se relever rapidement. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant et traversa le salon, passant devant Astrid, qui lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle regarda ensuite Levi, qui avait repris la course-poursuite. "Rivaille? Qu'est-ce que-"

Il l'ignora complètement, trop concentré à poursuivre Isabel. La rousse s'était déjà précipitée dans la rue. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de son frère tandis qu'il essayait de la rattraper.

Elle se dirigeait vers le pont.

Levi pouvait sentir la panique lui tordre les tripes alors qu'il s'efforçait s'accélérer. La rousse se mit à ralentir en arrivant au milieu du pont. Elle tendit les bras. Elle tenait le sac au dessus du vide. Levi s'arrêta pour la fixer, puis son regard divergea vers le sac emplis avec ses briquets et lames de rasoir.

"Isabel", commença-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

"Non!", lui cria Isabel. "Je vais les lâcher! Ne t'approche pas!"

Levi se stoppa net. "Izzie", murmura-t-il. Le pont était vide de toute voiture ou témoin. Le vent soufflait doucement. Le soleil se couchait, ses rayons se reflétaient dans une couleur orangée. Une scène digne d'un film. Levi en aurait rit dans d'autres circonstances. "Izzie, je te jure que si-"

"Non!" répliqua-t-elle. "Non. Je peux pas... Je peux plus le supporter. Tes crises de colère, tes 'incidents', la mutilation. Même la cigarette, Rivaille, parce que ça veut dire exactement la même chose. Tu vas encore te faire enfermer! Tu peux pas comprendre ça?!"

"Peut-être que j'en ai rien à foutre!" riposta Levi.

"Mais moi, si", répondit Isabel, presque dans un murmure, mais toujours parfaitement audible. Son visage trahissait sa peine. "Je me soucie de toi. Tu as fait tellement pour nous. Tu nous as protégés, nourris, donnés un toit quand c'était possible. Tout ça à tes propres risques. Peut-être bien que tes méthodes étaient dangereuses et un peu folles, oui, mais c'était nécessaire. C'était la survie du plus fort, mais tu as refusé de nous laisser à l'arrière, et pour ça, tu as dû faire des choses horribles. Mais maintenant..." Elle renifla doucement. "Maintenant, c'est toi qui est horrible. T'as plus besoin d'être comme ça! T'as plus besoin de voir tout le monde comme une menace, t'as plus besoin de repousser les autres! Ils te feront pas de mal."

"C'est faux. Tout le monde m'a fait du mal. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient."

"Regarde moi! Regarde Farlan! Astrid! Regarde tous les amis que tu as!" Sa voix avait repris de l'assurance. "On t'aime! T'arrives pas à le voir?! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de te voir comme ça! Penses à Hanji et Petra! T'as pas remarqué comment elles se comportent depuis un moment?! C'est toi qui leur fait du mal!"

Levi se raidit. "Encore une raison de m'effacer", répondit-il lentement.

"C'est en te faisant du mal à toi-même que tu les blesses!" gronda Isabel. Ses yeux se firent plus doux. "Je veux pas te revoir sous traitement. Je veux pas te revoir en thérapie à cause de ce que tu es. Parce que tu es Rivaille. Et ça, c'est mon grand frère. Mais Rivaille - trois jeunes sont _morts._ Tu as besoin d'aide. Et tu dois trouver de l'aide avant que Kenny te remette en prison ou à l'asile. Si il décide de faire ça, il te laissera pas accéder à la tête de ses sociétés."

"Il refuse de te laisser toi ou Farlan le faire."

"Il y a d'autres personnes! Mikasa, par exemple."

"Je m'en branle de ses sociétés et de ses putains de co-propriétaires! Elle peut les avoir!"

"Rivaille..." Sa voix tremblait. "Si tu ne le fais pas, tout ce qu'on a fait n'aura servi à rien, on retournera au point de départ quand il mourra. S'il te plait."

Levi ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. "Izzie... Je... D'accord. Je trouverai de l'aide. Je vais aller en thérapie." Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait étrangler quelqu'un. Il voulait forcer la tête de quelqu'un sous l'eau et le noyer. Ou l'étriper. Peut-être que c'était ces pensées qui effrayaient Isabel. "Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je le ferai. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder heureuse et en sécurité." _Je déteste te faire peur. Ça me dégoûte que tu aies dû aller jusqu'à me menacer. Ça me répugne que ça soit allé si loin. J'ai horreur d'avoir blessé Farlan. Tout ça me dégoûte._

"Tu ne vas pas en avoir envie," prévint doucement Isabel.

"Je le sais bien."

"Parce que la première chose que je dois faire, c'est ça."

Elle desserra son emprise sur le sac. Levi regardait la scène impuissant. Le sac tomba dans la rivière avec un léger splash. Le corbeau pouvait sentir la panique revenir. Il se pencha au bord du pont, le sac commençait à couler, à disparaître de son champ de vision. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration accidentée. Isabel se mit à chantonner pour lui, en caressant ses cheveux.

 _"Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
 _C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux_  
 _Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour_  
 _Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais_  
 _Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire_  
 _Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais_  
 _Et tu devrais toujours savoir_  
 _Que où que tu puisses aller_  
 _Où que tu sois_  
 _Je ne serai jamais très loin..."*_

Levi la reconnut vaguement. Astrid la leur chantait quand ils venaient de la rejoindre, les premières semaines après leur rencontre. Quand Isabel faisait des cauchemars ou quand Levi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle les tenait dans ses bras qu'ils le veulent ou non. Elle les traitait comme ses propres enfants et leur chantait des berceuses jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Elle avait arrêté de le faire avec le temps, mais parfois, ils en avaient encore besoin, et la vieille femme leur offrait ses services avec plaisir.

La voix d'Isabel était douce, une soprano, sans aucun doute. Elle changeait de ton pour atteindre les notes les plus basses à la perfection. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment au chant maternel d'Astrid. Cependant, c'était réconfortant, et Levi la tenait fermement dans ses bras, apeuré qu'elle arrête de chanter quand il lâcherait prise. Il n'était pas un ange, comme la chanson le suggérait. Il en était très loin. Il avait perdu sa place au-delà des nuages quand il avait tué pour la première fois, tant d'années auparavant. Mais ici, dans les bras d'Isabel, il se sentait comme un enfant. C'était au tour de sa soeur de le protéger.

"Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterai jamais." Isabel répéta cette ligne de la chanson. "Où que tu puisses aller, où que tu sois, je ne serai jamais très loin..." Elle enfoui son visage sur l'épaule de Levi. "Alors ne pars pas. On a besoin de toi."

Un silence s'installa alors que Levi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait envoyé son propre frère à l'hôpital. Levi se racla la gorge pour éviter que sa voix ne craque, mais ça ne servit pas à grand chose. "Je vais prendre un rendez-vous pour demain."

"Tu veux vraiment y aller un mercredi?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"C'est souvent les pires de tes jours..."

Levi pris un air moqueur et la repoussa. "Les femmes. Elles ne te laissent jamais tranquille. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai jamais eu de petite amie?"

"Petra ne compte pas?"

L'atmosphère légère changea brusquement. Levi se retourna et commença à marcher vers la maison. "Non. Petra ne compte pas. Et ne comptera jamais. C'était pas réel... Ça n'a jamais été sincère avec elle. C'était juste un jeu."

Tandis que Levi et Isabel rentraient chez eux, tous leurs problèmes semblaient résolus. Mais il y avait un garçon dans la maison d'à côté qui devait faire face à ses propres problèmes.

Eren cachait son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait alterné entre les larmes et le sommeil la plupart du temps depuis ce fameux soir. Mikasa frappait à la porte, essayant d'obtenir une réponse après l'avoir appelé pour manger.

 _"Nos serruriers experts ont finalement ouvert le gymnase de Trost High. Trois étudiants ont été trouvés morts. Quelques uns étaient mentalement instables. Ceux-ci ont été envoyés dans des établissements appropriés. Deux jeunes ont été assassinés par d'autres. Un autre a été tabassé, mais les autopsies ont démontré que la cause de décès devait être la malnutrition. Le coupable n'a pas été arrêté. Les employés de l'école pensent qu'ils étaient deux. Deux hommes ont infiltré l'école et les étudiants se sont barricadés dans le gymnase. Le principal Erwin Smith, ainsi que le commandant de la police, Dot Pixis, pensent que ces hommes ont enfermé les étudiants pendant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Tous soutiennent qu'ils étaient en dehors de la pièce quand c'est arrivé."_

Eren était l'un de ceux qui avait témoigné. De peur que Levi l'apprenne, il avait raconté une histoire inventée. Il avait envoyé aux autres un message leur demandant de faire de même. Miraculeusement, tous avaient obéi. Levi avait refusé de se montrer devant un caméra. Alors, Isabel et Farlan ont décidé de faire pareil. Eren était complètement furieux contre lui-même et les gens qu'il avait aidés.

 _Et si mes amis étaient restés là?! Et si ils étaient morts?! Je suis déjà un meurtrier! Comment je pourrais continuer si j'avais été la cause de la mort de Reiner? Ou Armin et Mikasa?!_ Il fondit en sanglots, enfonçant sa tête dans ses couvertures. C'était déjà la sixième fois qu'il pleurait aujourd'hui. Levi était allé trop loin. Il avait exploité Eren, profitant de ses efforts pour protéger ses amis, et il l'avait transformé en tueur. Il était responsable pour la mort des trois jeunes.

On entendit un click et la porte s'ouvrit. Grisha tenait une clé, créée il y a des années, supposée capable d'ouvrir presque toutes les serrures. Eren ouvrit l'un de ses yeux mouillés et fixa son père un instant avant de remettre son visage dans ses couvertures. L'homme tira la chaise du bureau d'Eren jusqu'au lit et il s'y assit.

"Eren, viens en bas," essaya-t-il. "Ta mère a fait des macaronis au fromage. Aller. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir."

"Va-t-en."

"Je suis ton père, tu ne peux pas m'y forcer."

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé fit rire Eren légèrement. C'était rare de voir le sens de l'humour de Grisha. "Tu parles comme un ado boutonneux."

"C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est," réplique Grisha. "Maintenant, descends. C'est un ordre direct de ton père. Ça n'arrangera pas ma réputation si le fils d'un médecin meurt de faim."

"M'en fous."

"'Eren, Eren!' tu entends? 'Tu aimes tellement les macaronis, nous sommes juste ici, viens nous manger.'"

"... Quoi?"

"Ou peut-être que c'est ta mère que j'entends, elle nous crie de descendre la rejoindre."

"... Maman nous demande de la manger?"

Grisha se mit à rire. "J'espère que non. je ne pense pas être capable de manger ma femme. Aller, viens. _JE_ vais me transformer en dîner si je ne t'apporte pas en tant qu'offrande de paix."

Eren grogna et se tira hors du lit. Il enfila un t-shirt et suivit son père en bas des escaliers en traînant les pieds. Mikasa attendait dans le couloir. Elle rejoint Eren silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent à la table et s'assirent. Carla avait mit un supplément de macaroni pour la part d'Eren. Il soupira et y enfonça sa fourchette d'un air absent.

"Eren," dit Carla en brisant le silence.

"...ouais?.."

"Est-ce que tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'incident à l'école?"

Eren la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas le juger ou l'accuser. Son expression était douce et compatissante. Eren considéra ses options. Devrait-il lui dire? Il voulait pouvoir pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il voulait que sa mère le console. Il voulait ses bras autour de lui. Mais il y avait le risque de se faire prendre par la police. D'être envoyé en prison. Peut-être même à l'asile. Eren ne le supporterait pas.

"Non, maman." répondit-il un peu absent.

Carla lâcha un petit 'tsk'. "Je vois. Ça me rassure. Je me suis inquiétée après t'avoir entendu pleurer-"

"Maman!"

"Quoi?" elle haussa les épaules. "Je m'inquiète pour mes bébés. Même ceux que je n'ai pas mis au monde," ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Mikasa. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon chéri?"

Eren prit une petite bouchée de son dîner. "Je connaissais un de ceux qui sont morts. Je le connaissais bien." Et ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Qui?"

"Thomas Wagner..." Eren reposa sa fourchette.

"C'était le garçon blond?"

Eren couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux en hochant la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. "Excuse-moi," marmonna-t-il.

Il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait envie de vomir la pauvre fourchette de macaroni qu'il avait su avaler. En arrivant en haut des escaliers, il accouru vers la salle de bain. Il sentit une main douce sur son dos et une autre tenant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'il vidait son estomac. Carla chantait doucement, une berceuse dont il ne discernait pas les mots, mais la mélodie lui était familière. Il se rappela vaguement son enfance. Quand il tombait malade et devait rester au lit, sa mère lui chantait cette même chanson.

Après quelques instant de convulsions, il s'essuya la bouche. Carla le ramena dans sa chambre. Il changea de vêtements et retourna dans son lit. Sa mère arrangea ses couvertures en lui donnant un grand sourire. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

"Dors bien, chéri," dit-elle doucement, posant un baiser sur son front. "Il faut que tu ailles à l'école demain." Eren grogna en réponse. "Au moins, essaye, chéri. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je viendrai te chercher. Mais essaye, d'accord?"

Eren soupira. "D'accord. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, Eren. Fait de beaux rêves." Carla passa sa main dans ses cheveux une dernière fois et s'en alla silencieusement, éteignant la lumière au passage.

Et pour la première fois en trois jours, Eren s'endormit sans peine.

Quand il arriva à l'école le jour suivant, il failli lâcher ses affaires de surprise. Des mots couvraient le côté du bâtiment, peints en rouge. Quelques jeunes, tous des nouveaux, les regardaient. Dans une écriture soignée et arrondie, on pouvait lire 'Prêts, les nouveaux?'

Eren avala nerveusement sa salive. Les paroles de Jean faisaient écho dans son esprit. _C'est toujours après Halloween que ça devient sérieux._ Si c'était vrai, Eren avait une bonne raison d'être terrifié. C'était normal que son coeur batte la chamade, non? Complètement normal qu'il soit en train de trembler et qu'il ait la tête qui tourne.

"Tes jambes te lâchent déjà?" dit une voix familière. Levi portait ses habits en cuir habituels, mais il avait apparemment encore laissé Hanji lui mettre de l'eyeliner. Ça mettait vraiment ses yeux argentés en valeur, c'est ce qu'Eren remarqua. Le corbeau plaça un bras autour des hanches du brun. "Ce n'est que le premier jour après la fête."

Eren trembla et se détacha de l'emprise de Levi. "Jean a dit que c'est horrible après la fête."

"Jean?" Levi garda le silence un moment, puis claqua des doigts. "Ah, ce con? Je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose. Ouais, tu peux le croire. J'ai transformé sa vie en enfer l'année passée. Et celle de son petit copain, aussi. Putains de pédés."

Eren sentit la colère monter en lui. Il était le seul autorisé à insulter face-de-cheval comme ça, et comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire du mal à Marco?! "T'es un hypocrite."

"Ah bon?"

"Tu m'embrasse tout le temps et tu te moques d'eux parce qu'ils sont gays?!"

Levi gloussa. "Il y a une différence entre être gay et pédé." Il sourit. "D'ailleurs, je suis asexuel."

Eren cligna des yeux. Sa colère fit rapidement place à la confusion. Levi était asexuel? Pourquoi il l'embrassait autant, alors? _Bon, ça pourrait juste être pour me faire chier,_ raisonna Eren. _Mais seulement, il m'a bien demandé de l'embrasser cette fois-là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le voudrait? Et avec moi, en plus?_

"Et toi, Eren?"

Eren le fixa un moment. "Quoi, moi?"

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "Bi? Gay? Hétéro?"

"Hétéro," répondit-il rapidement.

"Tch. Je ne te crois pas. T'arrives jamais à te contrôler quand je m'empare de tes douces lèvres." Levi se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant le brun peser ses mots.

Mikasa détourna lentement son regard du corbeau pour plonger ses yeux meurtriers dans ceux d'Eren. "Il t'a embrassé plusieurs fois?"

Eren se déroba sous son regard. Il n'y avait pas moyen à ce qu'il mente à Mikasa. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à former une phrase. Facile à dire. Cependant, sa réaction semblait dire à sa soeur tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle fit craquer ses phalanges.

"Cette crevette va le payer."

* * *

Levi étira ses bras devant lui, puis les laissa retomber lentement sur un coussin. Il était couché dans le fauteuil. Sa tête sur les cuisses d'Isabel et les jambes croisées. Les doigts de sa soeur couraient dans ses cheveux, jouant avec distraitement. Hanji n'arrêtait pas de parler de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le corbeau. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça tout de même d'écouter.

Et il remarqua un changement de sujet inattendu.

"Donc, maintenant que la fête est passée, la Purge peut officiellement commencer!"

Levi se redressa et lança un regard à Hanji. Elle le lui rendit, son sourire laissa place à une once de confusion. Levi sentit un sourire sombre se former sur ses lèvres. "Merci du rappel, binoclarde. Il est temps de montrer à tout le monde qui dirige l'enfer."

"Ne te prend pas trop au jeu, Satan," dit Hanji en retrouvant son sourire. "Je veux pas que l'année passée se répète."

"Je jure que si tu parle de-"

"Mais non! Calme toi, bruh!"

Levi effectua un facepalm. Isabel lui tapotait sympathiquement le dos. "Arrête de parler. Maintenant."

"blahblahblablahbla-"

Le corbeau lança un objet aléatoire vers son interlocutrice. Elle se mit à rire en le recevant dans le front. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et se recoucha pour qu'Isabel puisse continuer à tortiller ses cheveux. "Hmm. Qui sera ma première victime? Peut-être que je vais faire un plan comme les autres années. Ou peut-être qu'ils s'y attendent, donc je pourrais les surprendre. Ne jamais prendre une seule victime à la fois. Aller de personne en personne sans que personne ne sache qui est en sécurité et qui ne l'est pas."

"Quoi que tu fasses, souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé," dit doucement Isabel. Levi grogna légèrement mais hocha la tête.

"Ouais, je sais."

La sonnerie retentit et ils récupérèrent tous leurs affaires pour se diriger dans différentes directions. Levi s'arrêta un moment avant de rejoindre la foule. En avançant, il étendit son pied sur la gauche. Quelqu'un lâcha un petit cri surpris. Et puis, effet domino. Levi dépassa les gens qui se retournaient pour aider ceux qui étaient tombés. Un sourire narquois assombrit son visage.

La Purge avait commencé.

* * *

Armin gigotait dans sa chaise. Leur professeur distribuait des partitions aux seconds violons. Il serrait sa première partition de toutes ses forces, le coeur battant. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi? Il ne savait pas si il serait premier violon, ce qu'il avait travaillé si dur pour obtenir.

Il se retrouva à sourire et à sautiller dans sa chaise quand le prof passa devant lui sans rien lui donner. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, que personne n'entendit au milieu des marmonnements irrités de ceux qui étaient second violon. Tout le monde se leva et se déplaça vers le fond de la pièce tandis que le professeur sortit son plan des sièges. Elle commença avec la section des contrebasses, appelant les chefs de section pour leur montrer leur place.

"Le chef de section des contrebasses est Bertholdt! Ta place est juste ici." Elle fit pareil pour les autres pendant que le jeune nerveux se déplaça vers son siège. Elle passa aux suivants. "Le chef de section des violoncelles est Annie." Elle continua de lire sa liste. "Chef de section des altos, Marco. Chef de section des seconds violons, Mina. Chef de section des premiers violons-"

Armin se mordit la lèvre, lançant un regard plein d'espoir vers le professeur.

"-Levi."

Le coeur du blond s'arrêta un instant. Levi avait du talent. Beaucoup de talent. Il jouait comme personne dans l'orchestre avec une grâce qu'Armin ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Le blond était très doué, oui, mais Levi le dépassait amplement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils allaient choisir le corbeau. Cependant, ce dernier ne bougea pas après qu'on l'ait appelé.

"Levi? Aller! Va à ta place, tout le monde attend."

"Je veux pas."

Tout le monde le fixa. Les yeux d'Armin étaient incrédules. Comment pouvait-il refuser un tel honneur? Certains en _rêvaient,_ d'avoir la place de chef et un solo! Le blond verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux du corbeau. Il lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir.

"Levi, n'interromps pas le cours," dit le professeur, irrité. "Prends ta place ou je te mettrai dehors."

Toujours en regardant Armin, il répliqua, "Je _viens_ de dire que je voulais pas. Je veux bien être premier violon, mais un solo? C'est pas mon truc." Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. "Donnez la place à quelqu'un qui la veut vraiment."

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel. "Tsk. Dommage. Tu es notre meilleur musicien. Alors, Armin, on dirait que tu peux prendre sa place!"

Les yeux du blond brillèrent. Il se tourna vers Levi, une question lui traversait l'esprit, mais le plus vieux refusa de le regarder. Armin pris son violon et se dirigea vers le siège glorieux. Il s'y assit et mit sa partition en place. Levi prit la place d'à côté et ouvrit son étui pour en sortir son violon. Armin le fixait toujours lorsqu'il prit son archet et lui lança un regard dégoûté. Il se tourna vers le blond.

"Oï. Passe moi ta colophane."

Armin sursauta légèrement après avoir été pris en train de le fixer. Il s'efforça à ouvrir son étui nerveusement, pour tendre son tout nouveau produit au plus vieux. Levi le prit et l'appliqua doucement sur son archet, faisant blanchir le crin. Il le rendit au blond juste après.

"Tu vas te décider à sortir ton instrument ou tu vas me fixer toute la journée?"

Armin se mit à rougir, embarrassé. "ouais - hum -" Il finit par sortir son violon de l'étui, attacher son épaulière et il prit son archet. Il le déposa à portée et se leva.

Il laissa son violon sur sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'accordeurpour l'allumer. Il le plaça sur le D et augmenta le volume avant de retourner à sa place et d'accorder son instrument. Le reste de la classe fit de même. Le professeur le changea en A, puis G, puis E pour les violons et contrebasses, puis C pour les violoncelles et altos. Levi vérifia ses accords encore une fois. Ils posèrent leurs étuis au sol.

"Très bien." Le professeur pris sa place. "Commençons Variations." 'Variations on an Irish Tune', le morceau sur lequel ils avaient tous passé leurs auditions. "Je sais que les seconds violons doivent s'habituer à la nouvelle musique, mais les autres n'ont aucune excuse pour rater, alors faites de votre mieux! Celui qui s'invente des excuses, il aura des problèmes. Vous valez tous mieux que ça!" Ses petits speechs de préparations étaient parfois durs, mais efficaces. "On a moins de deux mois pour s'entraîner sur ce morceau et deux autres, alors allons-y! Prêts?"

Armin plaça son violon dans le creux de son cou, le menton sur l'appui. Levi fit pareil à côté de lui, les yeux sur le pupitre qu'ils partageaient. Il regarda le professeur commencer le compte à rebours, en tenant son archet sur la corde du A, se préparant à jouer sa première note. Les autres violons n'avaient pas le temps de se préparer, ils commençaient déjà à jouer.

Levi se lança à son tour, sûr de lui, il jouait fort. Armin arrivait bien à le suivre, et les seconds violons derrière eux jouaient bien pour une première fois sur leur partition. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes rangées mordaient plus ou moins la poussière. Les premiers violons tenaient leur quatrième doigt en A pendant que les seconds violons jouaient leur morceau. Ils étaient désordonnés et en pagaille, Armin soupira quand le professeur les arrêta. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et fit de même.

"Quels idiots, bordel. Ils ont eu un putain de mois entier pour s'entraîner."

Armin fut surpris par son emportement. Il fixa Levi. "tout le monde ne s'entraîne pas chez eux."

"Je sais. Tout le monde ne peut pas. Mais moi, je m'entraîne jamais chez moi," Levi reposa son instrument, voyant que leur professeur était occupé avec les seconds violons. "Et regarde comment je me débrouille."

"Tous n'ont pas joué aussi longtemps que toi," lui rappela Armin.

"Flash spécial, blondie," répliqua Levi, "J'avais jamais joué avant d'arriver dans cette école. Et on a presque pas de nouveaux ici cette année."

"... Bon, t'as un point... Mais quand même, toi, t'es un génie."

"Tu t'entraînes?"

"Absolument tous les jours! Comment tu fais?!"

Levi haussa les épaules. "C'est juste venu tout seul." Il repris son instrument alors que le prof finissait de s'occuper des autres. Armin fit de même, et ils se remirent en place.

Levi était certainement quelqu'un d'intéressant. D'habitude, il était juste méchant et malpoli, sans mentionner sa violence. Et là, il donnait la meilleure place de l'orchestre à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais n'aimait certainement pas. Armin voulait essayer de comprendre son comportement. Ça pourrait mener à quelques découvertes intéressantes.

Le blond décida d'en parler à son meilleur ami, celui qui traînait constamment avec l'ennemi. Après son cours, il repéra le brun sur le chemin de leur cours de math.

"Eren, Eren!" Eren se retourna et vit Armin s'arrêter en face de lui. Le blond tenait son instrument contre lui. "Tu vas pas me croire," dit-il, essoufflé.

"Bah, vas-y alors! Dis moi!"

"Levi a été sympa avec moi."

Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils marchaient lentement vers leur classe. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par sympa?"

Armin souriait. "Il m'a donné sa place en tant que chef de section. Il me l'a _donnée_ , Eren! Chef de section! C'est quelque chose dont beaucoup _rêvent!_ "

"Levi aime bien abandonner les meilleures choses," marmonna le brun.

Armin remarqua le changement d'humeur soudain de son ami. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Petra... M'a expliqué certains trucs."

"comme quoi?"

 _'Levi a fait beaucoup de choses qui m'ont blessée. Mais je n'arrive pas à le détester. Il en a tellement fait pour me garder heureuse, malgré ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Je ne crois pas que je le haïrai un jour. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je l'aime toujours.'_

"Je devrais le garder pour moi," dit-il doucement. "Aller," il repris son air joyeux, "J'ai besoin de tes notes pour pouvoir les recopier plus tard!" Il se mit à courir vers la classe. Armin le suivit.

"Eren!" Se plaignit le blond. "Tu vaux mieux que ça! Prends tes propres notes!"

Quand Eren s'assit, il décida de parler à Levi de certaines choses. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il allait finalement détruire l'un de ses murs. Peut-être que le corbeau allait le laisser passer sa première barricade. Mais évidemment, c'était bien trop en demander.

* * *

 **YEAH**

 **Un chapitre de plus! Un! Il fait un plus de 5000 mots celui-ci :3**

 **J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de gaffes en parlant de l'orchestre et tout, je m'y connais pas du tout donc j'ai du rechercher les bon termes sur internet, toussa toussa, désolée si j'ai gaffé :x**

 **N'hésitez pas à suivre la fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre, à la mettre en favoris parce que ça me rend heureuse :p Et à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le neuvième chapitre!**

 **A la prochaine ~**

 **Quelques explications d'orchestre en plus:**

Le quatrième doigt G/D/A/E c'est quand on utilise le petit doigt pour jouer l'équivalent de la corde suivante.

Les cordes du violon du plus bas au plus haut sont G, D, A, E. Pareil pour les contrebasses. Les violoncelles et altos, c'est C, G, D, A.

La colophane, c'est fait avec de la résine et on la met sur l'archet pour avoir un meilleur son.

Les violons sont séparés en deux sections: Premiers et seconds. Ils jouent différentes parties du morceau. Le chef de section des premiers violons a souvent un genre de solo dans la musique.

Les violonistes on souvent un partenaire dans l'orchestre. (Ici, Armin et Levi)

Dans les auditions, tous les violons auditionnent pour être premier violon. Si ils ratent, ils ont une nouvelle partition, pour le second violon. Mais être second violon ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais. Si on mettait tous les mauvais joueurs sur la même partie, cette partie serait horrible, logique. Souvent, on met quelques uns des meilleurs au second violon. C'est très important.

Sur l'archet, il y a la tête (au bout), la mèche (la partie qu'on place sur les cordes pour jouer), la baguette (la longue partie qui tient tout ensemble), la hausse (Là où on le tient), et le bouton (connecté à la hausse, il resserre les crins).

(Encore une fois je m'y connais pas mais comme c'était dans le chapitre original j'ai fais mes petites recherches :3)

 **La chanson d'Isabel s'appelle 'Bonne nuit, mon ange" si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Réponse aux (à la x) ) reviews des guests:**

 **Nekoko 3:** CA c'est ce que j'appelle de l'enthousiasme xD Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir :3 Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des bugs sur ce site x) Déjà deux fois, j'ai écrit des messages de plus de mille mots à quelqu'un et ils ont été coupés en deux D: Je dois tout réécrire chaque fois je pleure :'( Et oui, on va reparler de la pyromanie. Je sais plus quand, mais ça arrivera :p Encore merci, passe une bonne journée :3 (ou soirée ou nuit ou ce que tu veux tiens)

* _En français dans l'oeuvre originale_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow! J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre, même si il s'est pas passé grand chose x)**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, y'a de l'action dans celui-ci, et pas mal d'infos importantes pour plus tard :p**

 **Des définitions des différents troubles mentaux mentionnés ici seront en fin de chapitre :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Levi se tenait devant le bâtiment en pierres blanches. Des lettres rouges se trouvaient à l'entrée. 'Psychothérapie Stonehess'. Le corbeau n'en avait pas envie, mais il se força à entrer dans ce grand et intimidant bâtiment. Il frissonnait.

La salle d'attente était blanche, des chaises s'alignaient contre les murs. Levi jeta un regard à l'horloge. Il ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé ou ennuyé d'être là cinq minutes à l'avance. Il s'avança vers la réception, une femme y était, en train de parler au téléphone.

"Ouais, je sais!" La blonde aux cheveux courts était occupée à faire de grands gestes avec sa main libre. "Qui me dirait ça? Ouais, j'étais flattée, et putain qu'il était beau gosse, mais j'ai bien dû refuser... Je t'ai déjà." Sa voix se transforma en murmure. "Tu es le seul dont j'ai besoin, chéri. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour-"

Levi se racla la gorge. La blonde leva la tête et se mit à rougir. Elle fit à Levi un signe d'excuse et se dépêcha de terminer sa conversation. "Excuse-moi, chéri, je dois y aller. On a un patient. Ouais. Je t'aime, à plus tard." Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Levi, les joues rouges. "Excusez-moi. J'avais pas vu que vous..." Elle passa en mode sérieux. "Nom et docteur?"

Levi haussa les épaules, ne savant pas comment réagir à ce qu'il avait entendu. "Uh... Ouais. Rivaille Ackerman, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Dr. Grisha Jaeger."

La blonde tapa quelque chose sur son clavier et hocha la tête. "Tu viens de sortir de l'école, non? C'est un peu inhabituel que des parents choisissent une heure pareille pour leurs enfants en semaine."

"Je l'ai choisi moi-même."

La blonde rougit encore plus, se sentant embarrassée, ce que Levi ne remarqua même pas. Elle garda une voix assurée. "Ah. Je vois. Quand même, pourquoi si tôt? L'école s'est terminée i peine un quart d'heure."

"Je voulais passer en rentrant chez moi," répondit Levi. "J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème, - ?"

"Nanaba."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous, Nanaba."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pas du tout. au fond du couloir, salle 12. C'est sur la droite."

Levi acquiesça et s'en alla sans un mot. Ses pas faisaient écho dans le couloir, ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage, le son résonnait à cause du vide autour de lui. Tout était blanc. Trop blanc. Ça lui rappelait l'asile. Il remit sa veste sur ses épaules, ayant un coup de froid. Après ce qui semblait comme des années - même si ça n'avait duré que vingt secondes - il arriva à la salle 12.

La porte était grande ouverte, révélant une pièce très contrastée avec le reste du bâtiment. Elle était peinte en rouges, orange et bleu pastel. Des fauteuils confortables se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, l'atmosphère était bien plus chaleureuse que celle du couloir. Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval était assis au bureau. Des lunettes étaient perchées sur son nez. Il leva la tête et se mit à sourire en voyant Levi entrer.

"Bonjour. J'imagine que tu es Rivaille. Je suis le Dr. Jaeger. Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte si tu veux, ou la fermer, comme tu veux. Fais ce qui te rend le plus à l'aise. On ne va pas s'aventurer très loin pour aujourd'hui."

Levi hésita et ferma la porte. Le nom de cet homme lui disait quelque chose. Le thérapeute l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, et Levi le fit, toujours un peu inconfortable. Le médecin tenait un dossier et tournait les pages.

"Donc, c'est la première fois que tu viens en thérapie?" Il lâcha un petit rire. "Hé bien, tu en as vécu, des choses. Un peu trop pour qu'un thérapeute comme moi puisse vraiment aider - si c'est pour ça que tu es venu. Je peux m'occuper de quelques choses d'assez haut niveau mais rien de trop sérieux. Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu es là aujourd'hui, on va tâter le terrain." Il sourit et tendit la main. "Appelle moi Grisha. Comment je devrais t'appeler?"

Levi ignora sa main et tourna la tête. "Levi. Juste... Levi."

"Pas Rivaille?"

" _Putain de vieil homme"*_ , cracha le corbeau. "N'utilisez pas ce nom."

Grisha leva les mains en défense. "Très bien, d'accord. J'ai compris, excuse-moi." Il se remit à sourire. "Alors, aujourd'hui, on va essayer de voir ce que tu penses de tes problèmes. La plupart de mes patients pensent qu'ils n'en ont pas. C'est la première étape - réaliser que tu as des problèmes et vouloir de l'aide. Donc, Levi, quels sont tes problèmes?"

Le corbeau posa son menton sur ses mains. "Le pire, c'est surement la schizophrénie dysthymique. Ça consiste en schizophrénie, évidemment, et en bipolarité. On m'a aussi diagnostiqué un TSPT, ce qui est logique." Grisha perdait de plus en plus son sourire tandis que Levi continuait. "J'ai une phobie sociale et je suis clairement antisocial. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à entretenir des relations. Je suis passé par beaucoup de drogues vers quinze ans, et ça m'a amené à un trouble psychotique, mais heureusement c'est passé. Ça faisait que compliquer les choses encore plus."

"C'est _passé?_ "

"Avec l'aide de l'asile, oui. Un putain de connard m'y a envoyé."

"Tes parents?"

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "Vous le connaissez. Mon père est le big boss, votre supérieur."

Grisha hocha la tête. "Je vois. Je me disais bien que ton nom m'était familier. Cependant, ce que je pense de ton père ou ce que j'ai entendu à ton propos n'est pas important. Tu es mon patient. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Levi, est-ce que tu penses que je peux t'aider?"

Levi le regarda. "Je sais pas. Vous en pensez quoi?"

Grisha retrouva son sourire et se recula dans sa chaise. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai aidé mon fils. Il a aussi un TSPT qui revient parfois. Quand il était petit, lui et sa soeur adoptive ont failli mourir aux mains des membres d'un trafic d'humains."

Levi ne répondit pas.

"Il est aussi tombé en dépression quand on avait des problèmes financiers. Mutilation, coupures et brûlures. Beaucoup de choses."

Levi essayait de ne pas lui prêter attention.

"Il est aussi pyromane depuis un jeune âge."

 _'"Tu fumes pas, pourquoi t'as un briquet?"  
Eren ne répondit pas et détourna le regard'_

"Il est surement la raison de l'incendie de notre ancienne maison."

Levi tourna la tête vers l'homme, énervé. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bordel?!"

"Je l'ai aidé avec tout ça," répondit calmement Grisha. "Sa dernière crise était il y a des mois. Elles sont de moins en moins fréquentes. Il garde ses briquets, mais il a appris à se retenir. Tu es dans son école. Eren Jaeger. Il est plutôt heureux, non? Il a toujours quelques retours de dépression parfois, mais il arrive à les surpasser. Il est courageux."

"Ses problèmes sont misérables. Il n'a pas un passé comme le mien, et il est loin de mon niveau de déchéance. Vous pouvez pas m'aider. Pas d'une bonne manière. Je sais bien comment ça marche. Je vais faire un peu de progrès et j'en serai content, mais dès que je partirai, je serai jeté dans un monde pourri avec une dépression écrasante et des situations violentes. Votre thérapie va rien faire pour m'aider."

"Tu dois avoir plus de confiance, Levi," dit Grisha. "Acceptes mon aide. Accepte que tu en aies besoin."

"J'ai besoin d'aide," rétorqua Levi, "mais pas de la vôtre." Il se leva rapidement et pris son sac en se dirigeant vers la porte. La voix du thérapeute le retint un instant.

"Je t'attendrai ici mercredi prochain à 16h30. Et essaie de traiter mon fils un peu mieux que ça. C'est un gentil garçon. Il essaie vraiment de t'aider. Si tu n'acceptes rien de moi, laisse le faire. Il a à peu près ton âge. Il peut te comprendre bien mieux que moi."

Levi claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se mit pratiquement à courir dans le couloir, passant devant Nanaba sur son chemin. Elle commença à lui dire quelque chose mais il ne resta pas là pour l'écouter. Il se précipita dehors et se mit directement en direction de sa maison.

Il sortit son téléphone de son sac, en même temps que ses nouveaux écouteurs. Il sélectionna sa playlist préférée et appuya sur le nom d'une chanson: Knives and Pens. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce groupe, Black Veil Brides, depuis un moment. **_(Je vous mettrai une traduction des paroles en fin de chapitre)_**

"Long at last, we can sin and fight

I've lost all faith in this blurring light"

Levi se mit à chantonner, il connaissait toujours les paroles par coeur. "One final fight, for this tonight. With knives and pens, we may uprise..."

Les mots roulaient sur sa langue, son ton parfaitement crémeux le surpris.

"Lay your hearts down,, the end's in sight  
Conscious begs for you to do what's right"

Naturellement, le corbeau s'arrêta de chanter au moment des cris. Il ne saurait pas en faire une bonne impression. Le refrain se répéta, mais rallongé.

"One final fight for this tonight  
With knives and pens, we may uprise  
I can't go on without your love  
You lost, you never held on..."

Il changea abruptement de chanson, proférant des insultes silencieuses. Il ne trouvait plus rien qu'il avait envie d'écouter. Il abandonna ses recherches et rangea ses écouteurs dans sa poche. Il ouvrit sa liste de contacts. Il avait pu en ajouter quelques-uns.

 _Morveux_

 _Sourcils_

 _Connard_

 _Farlan_

 _Binoclarde_

 _Maison_

 _Isabel_

 _Mike_

 _Petra_

Levi sélectionna le nom d'Eren pour rapidement lui envoyer un message. Il allait s'appuyer contre un mur, mais s'arrêta net quand quand il réalisa dans quel quartier il se trouvait.

De la moisissure et autres fluides inidentifiables couvraient les murs de briques. Les trottoirs étaient craquelés et tout était vétuste. Des odeurs désagréables flottaient dans l'air, assaillant Levi. Sang, sexe, drogues, fumée, alcool, et mort. La mort était proéminente. C'était la partie de la ville que le gouvernement ignorait. C'était un endroit que le corbeau connaissait bien.

Il repris son chemin calmement, les mains dans les poches. Sa main droite prête à sortir son couteau de poche si besoin. Ça le rassurait. Il n'avait pas prévu de le prendre avec lui, mais il s'était rappelé la nécessité de passer dans ce quartier pour rentrer chez lui depuis la clinique. Levi sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit pour lire son message.

 _(Envoyé à 15:57)_

 _Depuis quand ton vieux est thérapeute?_

 _(Reçu à 15:59)_

 _Morveux: qué_

Levi lâcha un 'tch' avant de répondre.

 _Je viens d'aller en thérapie. Il était là. Je croyais qu'il était chirurgien... C'est ce que j'avais entendu, en tout cas._

 _Morveux: o il fai 1 peu de tt. il va ou on a bsn dlui. c le dr au top du tp donc il se fai surmené ms ca paie b1_

Levi leva les yeux au ciel en remettant son téléphone en poche. Putain de morveux. Il refusait d'utiliser un minimum de grammaire. Peu importe combien de regards menaçants, avertissements ou menaces, il ne faisait que sourire ou tirer la langue en réponse. Et ça rendait Levi tellement furieux. Depuis quand Eren pouvait-il détecter ses fausses menaces?

Depuis quand les menaces de Levi étaient-elles fausses?

Le corbeau secoua la tête. Il savait bien que se perdre dans ses pensées dans cette partie de la ville n'était pas une bonne idée. Voir ce quartier malfamé dans toute sa splendeur lui faisait penser qu'il aurait dû apporter du désinfectant et une arme à feux. _Peut-être que je devrais m'y remettre._

Il entendit un son métallique un peu trop familier. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui et des bruits de pas s'approchaient dans toutes les directions. Quelque chose appuya contre l'arrière de son crâne. Il lâcha une insulte tandis que quelques personnes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches, prêt à sortir son couteau. Il fixa le garçon le plus proche. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

"Toi. Dis moi. Qu'est ce que toi et tes petits camarades veulent exactement?"

Le canon du pistolet se fit plus insistant à l'arrière de sa tête, le corbeau grinça des dents. La situation était trop familière. Elle lui apportait cette horrible impression de déjà vu. La personne derrière lui se mit à parler, il fut surpris d'entendre une voix féminine. Il frissonna, des alarmes résonnaient dans son esprit. Des alarmes qui ne lui disaient qu'une seule chose: il était dans la merde.

"Donnes-nous tout ce que tu as," dit calmement la femme. "Tu as fait l'erreur d'entrer dans notre territoire alors qu'on crève de faim dans le froid depuis des semaines. Avec des vêtements et un téléphone pareil, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose pour nous. Cependant, tu pourrais peut-être être dangereux. Ça se voit, ta position est celle de quelqu'un qui sait se battre, tes yeux promettent une lente torture. Mais que peux-tu faire seul? Peut-être tuer quelques personnes, mais on a un avantage numérique. Suis-nous, maintenant, et on te fera rien. Enlève ta veste, qu'on soit sûrs que tu n'as pas d'arme.

Levi baissa les yeux en enlevant doucement sa veste, des souvenirs et des leçons durement apprises lui revenaient. Il se força à ralentir sa respiration. Il écouta les bruits de pas derrière lui. Ils étaient neuf ou dix, en incluant la fille. Il en voyait six devant lui. Son coeur battait rapidement, il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il se racla la gorge pour parler.

"Je suis surpris que vous m'ayez embusqué, moi, le Corbeau, sans vous faire remarquer," répondit-il. La respiration de la fille se fit saccadée un instant, mais elle ne fit que renforcer son emprise sur son arme. Une réponse classique au nom sous lequel Levi était connu auparavant. "Je suis sûrement un peu rouillé. Mais vous avez entendu parler de moi, sans aucun doute. Je vais vous laisser la chance de me laisser partir et rien ne se passera mal..."

La fille lâcha un rire. "Ravie de te rencontrer, Corbeau. J'aurai voulu qu'on se croise en meilleurs termes. On m'a souvent raconté des histoires sur toi, la plupart venaient de Madame Ilse-" Elle se stoppa un instant. Levi se retint de réagir au fait qu'elle travaille pour son ancien boss. "Et puis, on m'a dit que tu avais abandonné les rues pour vivre dans le luxe. Lâche."

Levi soupira. Il se baissa et attrapa la main de son interlocutrice, la désarmant et lui volant son pistolet. Il était volé, clairement, pas moyen qu'elle puisse se payer un Sig si elle vivait dans la rue. Il attrapa son couteau de la main gauche. Il pointa son arme à feu sur la fille, le leader.

Ses cheveux blancs et sales pendaient autour de son visage et dans son dos. Des yeux rouges fixaient le corbeau depuis le sol. Elle éloigna un mèche de sa vision et se massa le poignet. Elle le regarda avec un sourire carnassier. "Bonne nuit, mon chéri."

Levi grogna, n'ayant pas de sortie possible. Quinze personnes le chargèrent. Il devait s'enfuir de la manière forte, et la fille le savait. Il élança son bras droit sur le côté, percutant le crâne de quelqu'un avec l'anse du pistolet. Sa main droite alla droit vers un autre, perforant ses entrailles sur son passage. Levi appuya sur la gâchette, espérant en mettre encore un à terre.

On entendit un click, rien d'autre.

"Bordel!" Levi frappa une femme avec son pistolet et évita un coup de poing. Il sentit un éclair de douleur dans sa jambe gauche mais l'ignora, concentré pour ne pas être blessé dans sa fuite. Il enfonça l'arme vide de munitions dans la poche de son jean et se mit à courir, son couteau toujours prêt à le défendre. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que personne ne le suive.

Il n'en eurent pas besoin. On entendit un gros 'bang' et Levi sentit une balle perforer son épaule droite. Il sentit à peine la douleur. Si il y pensait, ce serait la fin. Il gardait une emprise ferme sur l'arme dans sa main gauche. Son bras droit pendait lâchement, engourdi. Le corbeau continuait à courir. Sachant qu'ils avaient une autre arme à feu, s'arrêter ne ferait que raccourcir sa vie. Il prit un tournant vers une ruelle. Il reconnaissait vaguement l'endroit.

Après quelques instants de zigzags, il déboucha dans une plus grande rue. Il savait parfaitement où il était. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était atteindre le pont et il serait en sécurité. Heureusement, aucun des membres du gang ne semblait l'avoir suivi. Il ralentit, réalisant seulement sa fatigue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait couru autant. Il suivait le trottoir, arrivé au pont. Des voitures le frôlaient, leurs conducteurs ne faisaient pas attention à son épaule ensanglantée ou à son boitement.

"Putains de gens," marmonna-t-il sombrement. "Des porcs dégueulasses, ils s'arrêteraient pas pour aider quelqu'un qui se vide de son sang et qui peut à peine marcher. Égoïstes, stupides, dégoûtants..."

Il arriva de l'autre côté du pont. Sa maison était à peine plus loin. Il pouvait déjà l'apercevoir. Elle était si proche, mais sa respiration était laborieuse, ses pas incertains. Les bâtiments qu'il longeait semblaient durer des kilomètres. Il traversa la rue, essayant de ne pas tomber. Il était bien conscient de la traînée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. _Dégoûtant._

Des gouttes écarlates tombaient sur les dalles tandis qu'il se traînait difficilement vers chez lui. Il commençait à être pris de vertiges. Plus que quelques maisons à passer. Il y avait celle de la vieille dame aux chats complètement folle, celle du morveux, puis son objectif. Il était si proche. Il essaya d'accélérer, mais ne fit que s'écrouler au sol. Le ciment était froid et son épaule le faisait souffrir. Il sentait le contact de son visage sur le sol, dégoûtant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever. C'était si reposant de finalement se détendre. Il était exténué.

 _Ouais. Peut-être que je vais juste... fermer un peu les yeux... puis je rentrerais chez moi, sans aucun doute..._

* * *

Eren ouvrit la porte d'entrée. "Soupe à la tomate et thon, c'est ça?" demanda-t-il en tant qu'ultime confirmation.

"Oui, c'est vraiment si difficile à retenir?!" Carla commençait à s'énerver.

"Juste pour être sur," répondit Eren. "Je reviens bientôt! A tout'!"

"Reviens vite, et attention aux voitures!"

"Je sais!"

Eren mit un pied dehors, dans le froid. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il adorerait avoir son permis. Il mit ses bras autour de lui et se mit en direction du magasin. Sa mère l'envoyait chercher quelques ingrédients, comme d'habitude. Généralement, il laisserait son esprit vagabonder sur le chemin.

Généralement.

En marchant sur le trottoir, il aperçut immédiatement une silhouette à une cinquantaine de mètres, sur le sol. Il lâcha un léger cri de surprise et se dépêcha d'aller l'examiner. Il était tout en noir. La personne - qu'il pouvait identifier en tant qu'homme en s'approchant - était étaler dans une flaque rouge. Du côté droit, sa chemise était complètement écarlate. Il ne portait pas de veste ou quoi que ce soit. Eren se baissa et vérifia son pouls. Les yeux de l'homme étaient ouverts, mais semblaient loin de la réalité. Le brun réalisa brusquement de qui il s'agissait.

"Levi!" Lui cria Eren. Le corbeau ne montra aucun signe de l'avoir entendu. Le plus jeune fut quelques peu soulagé de trouver un léger pouls et une respiration, bien que difficile. Il inspecta la blessure de son épaule et mit une main sur sa bouche. La balle ne semblait pas l'avoir traversé, elle était donc resté coincée à l'intérieur. "Oh mon dieu," murmura Eren. "Levi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?!"

Le corbeau ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il semblait confus. _Sa tête a dû heurter le sol_ , pensa le brun. _Il est en état de confusion, il ne peut sûrement pas penser logiquement._ Il retourna prudemment le blessé sur le dos. "Tu peux marcher?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Levi le regardait avec des yeux brumeux. Après un moment, il secoua lentement la tête. "Talon," était tout ce qu'il arriva à dire. Eren hocha la tête, prétendant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il glissa ses mains en dessous des genoux et du dos du corbeau, le soulevant avec précaution. Levi grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en protestant.

Eren se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, frappant la porte avec son pied. Carla vint ouvrir, téléphone dans une main, spatule dans l'autre. Son expression se fit horrifiée quand elle vit le jeune en sang dans les bras de son fils. Elle se mit rapidement à appeler les secours. Levi avait d'autres projets.

"Non," grogna-t-il, ouvrant difficilement un oeil pour la regarder. "Pas de toubib." Il souleva sa main intacte pour se masser le crâne. "Votre mari. Maintenant."

"Mais-"

"Il est ici."

Carla fut étonnée qu'il le sache, et elle s'empressa d'appeler son mari, utilisant ce qu'il appelait sa voix des mauvaises nouvelles. Ironique. D'habitude, ce qu'il appelait mauvaise nouvelle, c'étaient les harcèlement de sa femme. "Grisha! Viens ici tout de suite!"

On entendit rapidement quelqu'un remonter de la cave. Grisha ouvrit la porte et sortit sa tête, hésitant. "Oui, chérie?" Il tourna son regard légèrement et ouvrit grand les yeux. "Oh-" Il retourna dans sa salle de travail et revint avec sa mallette. Il fit signe à Eren de poser Levi sur le fauteuil.

Mikasa descendit les escaliers, alertée par tout ce bruit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas? J'ai entendu papa courir dans les escaliers. Il a des problèmes?" Elle arriva devant la scène et se figea.

Grisha se tourna vers sa femme, qui gigotait nerveusement. "Carla. Retourne faire à manger. Quoi que tu puisses entendre, ignore le du mieux que tu le peux, d'accord?"

Carla hocha la tête, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Elle retourna dans la cuisine. Eren se tenait derrière le sofa, pour ne pas déranger son père. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Reste ici. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider avec quoi que ce soit." Eren acquiesça. Grisha ouvrit sa mallette et commença son travail.

Le chirurgien enfila une paire de gants et examina la blessure. Il lâcha un sifflement en découvrant la gravité de la chose. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Tu pars de mon bureau pour à peine trente minutes et on te retrouve en condition critique!"

Levi fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger quand Grisha commença à toucher légèrement la plaie. "C'est juste l'épaule. Ça pourrait être pire..."

"Tu serais mort vidé de ton sang si Eren ne t'avait pas trouvé," le gronda le médecin. "Je vais devoir retirer la balle avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital? Ils pourraient t'anesthésier."

Levi le regarda faiblement. "J'ai vécu pire." Au travers de sa vision nuageuse, il pouvait voir Grisha prendre des instruments métalliques.

"Eren, tiens-lui la main. Levi, essaye de ne pas démolir ses doigts."

Le cri qui fendit la gorge de Levi quand Grisha commença le travail était assez pour que Carla lâche la casserole d'eau bouillante qu'elle portait.

* * *

 **Blblbl Je suis fière de moi je suis tellement productive qu'il ne m'a fallu que 3 jours pour ce chapitre :D (En fait je l'avais terminé hier mais il était tard xD)**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre la fiction en favoris, à la follow et à lâcher un commentaire, c'est super sympa :3**

 **Pour les pitits problèmous de notre cher ami:**

 **TSPT:** Le **trouble de stress post-traumatique** ou TSPT désigne un type de trouble anxieux sévère qui se manifeste à la suite d'une expérience vécue comme traumatisante avec une confrontation à des idées de mort.

Le **trouble schizo-affectif** ou **schizophrénie dysthymique** désigne un trouble mental associant des symptômes d'un trouble bipolaire (caractérisé par plusieurs épisodes dépressifs ou la présence simultanée d'épisodes dépressifs et de manie) et des symptômes d'une schizophrénie.

 **Schizophrénie:** Une personne atteinte est sujette à des hallucinations auditives. Elle peut croire que d'autres personnes peuvent lire dans son esprit, contrôler ses pensées, ou veulent lui faire du mal. Cela peut terrifier la personne malade et la rendre extrêmement agitée et renfermée. Les gens atteints de schizophrénie peuvent dire des choses incohérentes. Ils peuvent rester sans bouger ou parler pendant des heures. Parfois, la maladie est difficile à repérer si la personne atteinte n'en parle pas.

 **Trouble bipolaire:** Ce trouble peut causer une alternance de périodes d'excitation et de dépression. Une personne atteinte peut se sentir hyperactive et ses pensées peuvent s'accélérer. Elle peut se sentir extrêmement heureuse, puissante ou confiante. Souvent, elle ne dormira pas beaucoup en période d'excitation. Elle peut agir sans réfléchir et faire des choses risquées qu'elle ne ferait pas en temps normal.

 **Trouble psychotique dû à la drogue:** Cette condition est due à l'usage ou à la privation de certaines substances, telles que les hallucinogènes ou la cocaïne. Elle peut causer hallucinations et un discours confus.

 **Pyromanie:** La pyromanie est une impulsion caractérisée par une fascination extrême pour le feu chez l'individu. Elle se traduit par des pulsions qui poussent le patient à provoquer lui-même des incendies comme exutoire à un excès de tension qui provoque soulagement et gratification.

 **Traduction des paroles de la chanson:**

"Enfin seuls, nous pouvons nous asseoir et nous battre  
J'ai perdu toute foi en cette lumière floue

Un combat final, pour ce soir. Avec couteaux et stylos, nous pouvons nous élever...

Abandonnez vos coeurs, la fin est en vue  
Ta conscience t'implore de faire ce qui est juste

Un combat final, pour ce soir  
Avec couteaux et stylos, nous pouvons nous élever  
Je ne peux pas continuer sans ton amour  
Tu as perdu, tu ne t'es jamais accroché..."

 **Bon, c'est une traduction faite maison, mais vous pouvez surement en trouver d'autres, google est votre ami :p**

* _En français dans l'oeuvre originale_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bieeeeenvenue pour le chapitre 10 de The Purge!  
(On a passé les 4700 vues sur la fiction je suis désormais heureuse.)**

 **C'est un chapitre de Thanksgiving, mais comme je suis sympa, j'ai pas attendu décembre pour le poster! Trop de gentillesse en moi :D**

 **Petite question: Le nom de gang de Levi est 'Raven', que j'ai traduit par 'Corbeau' dans le dernier chapitre, mais faut bien avouer que c'est beaucoup plus stylé en anglais xD Alors, vous voulez que je laisse Raven? Perso je pense que ce serait plus sympa, mais je vous laisse donner votre avis x)**

 **(Nekoko je répond à ta review en fin de chapitre :3)**

* * *

"Eren?" Carla frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son fils. "Eren, chéri, le dîner est prêt. Tu veux manger?"

Eren fixa un instant la porte, puis l'adolescent qui dormait sur son lit. "Tu veux pas me l'apporter ici? Je voudrais pas..." Il s'arrêta et rougit légèrement, content que personne ne puisse le voir.

"Chéri, vraiment, il ne va pas juste mourir d'un seul coup si tu descends pendant dix minutes."

"Non, mais je voudrais rester pour si jamais il se réveille," répondit Eren, bien que ce n'était qu'une partie de la raison. "S'il te plait, maman?"

Carla soupira. "Très bien. Si il se réveille, dis-lui qu'il devrait manger aussi."

"D'accord!" Après avoir vu la maigreur de Levi, le brun avait prévu de le faire manger le plus possible. Il entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il soupira à son tour, attendant toujours, assis sur le bord du lit.

Eren déplaça la mèche de Levi de son visage pour mieux le voir. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses sourcils toujours quelque peu froncés. _Il a l'air tellement préoccupé, même en dormant..._ Le brun l'examina. La chemise du corbeau n'avait pas pu être récupérée. Carla l'avait jetée en disant qu'elle lui en rachèterai une. L'épaule du blessé était enveloppée de bandages, ainsi que son bras et son torse - Grisha avait été frustré de devoir l'enrouler de cette façon, en en gaspillant tellement. Le pied de Levi était plâtré. Pour celui-là, le père d'Eren avait eu besoin d'aide. Le corbeau était resté inconscient tout ce temps, et il l'était toujours.

Carla revint avec un bol de macaronis. Elle le donna à Eren et le rejoignit sur le lit, regardant attentivement Levi.

"Il est mignon, pas vrai?"

Eren bafouilla, recrachant presque son dîner. "Quoi?!"

Carla lui sourit. "Regarde le. Il est plutôt chic et élégant quand il est réveillé, mais endormi, il a l'air d'un enfant. C'est mignon."

"J-je suppose..."

"Je veux dire, regarde-le, tout recroquevillé comme un petit chat."

"Maman."

"Je parie que si je le touche-"

"Maman!"

Carla pressa un doigt sur la joue de Levi. Il fronça les sourcils et se racrapota. La mère d'Eren du se retenir pour ne pas couiner.

"Je te le dis, il faut que tu le gardes, celui là!" Eren rougit instantanément.

"MAMAN!"

Elle se contenta de rire et de quitter la pièce. Eren frotta ses yeux fatigués puis les reposa sur le corbeau. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que sa mère avait raison. Il était assez-

"Mignon, huh?"

Eren poussa un cri et tomba du lit, sauvant ses macaronis au dernier moment. Levi se redressa lentement en grimaçant. Le brun le regardait depuis le sol.

"T'étais réveillé tout ce temps?!"

Levi haussa son épaule blessée. "Pas tout le temps. Je me suis réveillée quand t'as touché mon visage. Sérieusement, morveux, tu connais pas le concept d'espace perso?"

"Pardon," marmonna Eren. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Justement," grogna le corbeau. "Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Pourquoi je suis là? Je me rappelle même pas m'être endormi-"

"Attends," l'interrompit Eren. "Tu te rappelles de rien? Tu t'es réveillé quand je t'ai trouvé. T'as parlé à mes parents, et si t'étais pas complètement conscient quand mon père allait commencer le travail, tu l'étais carrément quand il a sorti la balle de ton épaule. J'aurais jamais pensé que ma main pouvait se mettre dans ce genre d'angles."

Levi plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. "Vraiment?" Il sembla soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose. " _Oh mon dieu.*_ Je pensais pas avoir heurté ma tête si fort. J'ai dû perdre pas mal de sang pour me mettre dans cet état-" Il secoua lentement la tête. Il se frotta les yeux en se concentrant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Levi lui lança un regard agressif. "Rien qui te concerne. Je dois rentrer. Maintenant."

Eren pouvait voir la frustration et la colère dans ses yeux. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué chez Levi, c'était la peur. Le brun était choqué de voir ça. _De quoi il pourrait avoir peur?_ Il se leva et pris le bol de macaronis.

"Je pense pas que tu puisses partir maintenant. Je vais demander à mon père, je reviens." Il ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il soupira de soulagement. Il posa le bol et se dirigea vers la cave. La porte était ouverte et on pouvait entendre Grisha bricoler quelque chose. "Papa!"

"Un moment!" Eren attendit et son père arriva une minute plus tard en retirant ses gants. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Levi veut déjà rentrer chez lui," l'informa Eren. "Il est réveillé et un peu effrayant. Ne me dis pas que je dois le garder ici, il m'assassinera..."

Grisha lui lança un regard compatissant. "Désolé, il n'est pas en condition d'aller où que ce soit."

Eren grogna. "Merci quand même..."

Il retourna en haut et jusqu'à sa chambre. Après une seconde de préparation, il ouvrit la porte. Et il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Le corbeau n'était plus là, et la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Le vent froid soulevait les rideaux. Il y avait une note sur le lit, un seul mot y était écrit. Eren la pris.

 _Merci._

* * *

Levi grogna et frappa la porte avec son poing pour la troisième fois. C'était dans ces moments qu'il maudissait la mauvaise ouïe d'Astrid. Il aurait bien utilisé son pied, mais avec l'un des deux plâtré - ce qui était vachement chiant pour marcher - il en était incapable. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Astrid se montra.

"Oh, Rivaille!" S'exclama-t-elle en le tirant à l'intérieur, tout en faisant attention à ses blessures. "Farlan et Isabel sont allés te chercher! Où est-ce que tu étais?!" Elle l'examina rapidement.

"C'est pas important," répondit Levi en boitant jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Dieu seul sait à quel point il en avait besoin. "Astrid, c'est Ilse. Ilse est après moi."

Astrid plaça ses mains sur sa bouche, en lâchant un soupir tremblotant. "Tu es sûr que c'est elle?"

"Complètement. C'est sa faute si je suis dans cet état." Levi plaça la bouilloire sur la cuisinière et attendit.

" _C'est pas bon,"*_ murmura-t-elle. "Pas bon du tout."

"Sans blague." Ils restèrent là en silence un moment, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Le cri de la bouilloire les réveilla et Levi versa l'eau dans une tasse, puis y ajouta un sachet de thé. Il se tourna vers sa gardienne, clairement désespéré. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Astrid?"

Elle se rapprocha pour l'enlacer. "Je ne sais pas, Rivaille. Je vais en parler à ton père."

Levi grogna, mais lui rendit le geste. "Ce connard est pas mon père, premièrement. Ensuite, comment il pourrait aider?"

"Voyons, ne parle pas de Kenny comme ça." Astrid lui lança un regard sévère. "Il a de l'influence et des ressources. Il vous a aidé quand vous en aviez besoin."

"Il nous a aussi forcé à être pris en charge par une vieille femme incapable et il nous ignore complètement."

"Il s'assure que nous ayons assez d'argent pour tout ce qu'il nous faut."

"C'est juste un con qui nous néglige."

"C'est l'homme le plus influent de la ville," insista Astrid. "Même si il se comporte comme un vrai con-" Levi se retint de rire en entendant ce mot dans la bouche d'Astrid "- tu ne peux pas nier qu'il sait comment s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes."

"Ouais, mais on parle d'Ilse. Et qui te dit qu'il va aider? Je peux prendre mes propres problèmes en main. Ceci dit, de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, mais pas de n'importe qui. De quelqu'un que je peux perdre. Toi, Isabel, Farlan, mon petit cercle d'amis - aucun de vous ne doit être impliqué."

Astrid soupira. "Je ne peux qu'espérer que ça passe et qu'elle ne s'en prenne plus à toi."

Levi recula et pris une gorgée de son thé. Cette sensation de chaleur le rassurait. "Ouais, on ne peut que l'espérer, en effet. Ce serait bien qu'elle attende au moins que je me remette correctement de mes blessures."

"Ou qu'elle attente que Thanksgiving soit passé," plaisanta Astrid, "parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide à chaque fois. Elle peut bien attendre deux semaines et demi."

"On verra bien," répondit Levi avec un léger sourire.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il vit deux appels ratés d'Isabel. Il lui envoya à elle et Farlan un message disant qu'il était rentré. Il était sur le point de ranger son téléphone quand il vibra. Il fut surpris de voir 'Morveux' apparaître à l'écran. Il hésita à l'ignorer mais finit par répondre.

"Quoi?"

 _"Levi!"_ Eren semblait furieux. _"T'es sérieux là?! Sauter par la fenêtre ?! Déjà, tu sais à quel point c'est cliché?!"_

"Je devais partir," dit simplement Levi.

 _"T'aurais pu attendre!"_

"Pas aussi longtemps que ce que tu aurais voulu avec ces blessures."

 _"Et j'ai un mot à dire là dessus!"_ Wow, Levi ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi énervé. _"T'aurais pu te blesser encore plus gravement! Je m'en contre-fous de ton expérience ou de tes capacités, tu peux pas juste sauter d'une putain de fenêtre avec un talon CASSE!"_

"Tu peux si t'es moi." Il repris une gorgée. "D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es si inquiet pour un connard comme moi? T'aurais simplement pu me laisser mourir là. Ça aurait vachement amélioré ta vie."

 _"Et détruit beaucoup d'autres."_

Levi s'accorda un temps d'arrêt, surpris. "...quoi?"

 _"Je sais que je suis pas vraiment concerné,"_ Il continua doucement, _"Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tu t'en préoccupes même pas. Tu penses qu'il arrivera quoi à Hanji ou Petra si tu mourais? T'as déjà pensé à ce que ça leur ferait? Et Farlan? Et Isabel? Cette Astrid dont j'entend tout le temps parler? T'es en train de me dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait affecté? Que personne ne te pleurerait?"_

Levi resta silencieux. Il devait se calmer avant de jeter son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Eren avait raison. Et ça le rendait furieux. "Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai quelque chose à branler?"

 _"Et bien, peut-être que tu t'en fous de moi. Ou d'Hanji, ou de Petra, peut être. Mais je sais bien que c'est différent avec Isabel. La façon dont tu lui parles, dont tu la regardes, je sais bien que tu ne pourrais pas l'aimer plus que ça. Je ne sais pas tout; Petra ne m'en a pas dit tant que ça. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne laisserais jamais Isabel seule."_

"C'est vrai," grogna Levi. "Jamais. Mais Farlan est là; Astrid est là; tout le monde est toujours là. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de retourner dans ces rues? De me mutiler? De rejoindre un gang? Ou même de me suicider?"

 _"Rien, Levi, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur."_

Le corbeau pris une longue gorgée de thé. Il était froid. Il le versa dans l'évier, dégoûté. "Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ peux y faire?"

 _"S'il te plait, Levi. Laisse-moi t'aider."_

Levi finit par jeter son téléphone contre un mur.

* * *

"Eren, les pommes de terre sont en train de brûler!"

La voix frénétique de Carla brisa le fil de ses pensées. Il regarda les dites patates et remarqua que l'eau s'était presque complètement évaporée, laissant les pommes de terre coller au fond de la casserole. Il poussa un petit cri et y ajouta de l'eau, sauvant la nourriture au dernier moment. Carla lui mit un petit coup sur le front.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!" Lui demanda sa mère en ouvrant le four pour surveiller la dinde. "Tu es ailleurs depuis ce matin! Je peux pas te laisser cuisiner le repas de Thanksgiving comme ça!"

"Pardon," s'excusa Eren. "Tu veux que je m'occupe de la purée?"

"Oui. Mets celles-ci à mijoter avec les carottes d'abord. Cette fois ci, avant de faire la purée, pèles les pommes de terre."

Eren rougit. "C'était y'a quatre ans! Arrête de me le rappeler!"

"Jamais!"

Eren se mit au travail. Il prit un éplucheur et quelques patates puis se plaça au-dessus de la poubelle pour ne pas devoir tout nettoyer plus tard. Carla retourna s'occuper du reste. On entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte et Mikasa se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. La voix d'Armin résonna dans la maison.

"Pardon, je suis un peu en retard, maman! Le magasin était bondé, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il fallait." Armin avait toujours appelé Carla 'Maman'. Ses parents étaient morts quand il était très jeune, tous deux dans l'armée. Il vivait avec son grand père. Carla avait insisté pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler par son nom ou "Madame Jaeger", donc il avait choisi 'maman'. Après tout, elle était la personne la plus proche de sa mère depuis qu'il avait trois ans. Et Carla adorait porter ce titre.

"Merci, chéri! Prends les haricots. Tu peux les ouvrir et les mettre dans cette casserole. Eren, arrête ce que tu es en train de faire et coupe quelques pommes de terre. Mikasa, tu as bientôt terminé?"

"Presque!"

Carla était une vraie organisatrice. Comme chaque année, elle prenait les choses en main pour que tout le monde participe.

Armin alla chercher un ouvre-boîte. "Tu as dit que les voisins aussi étaient invités, c'est ça?" Demanda-t-il à Carla.

"Oui, Astrid m'a dit qu'ils seraient là vers sept heures," répondit-elle en sortant des noix de pécan. Eren failli se couper en entendant cela.

"Quoi? Quand ça a été décidé?!"

"Chéri, je te l'ai dit trois fois, et je te l'ai même rappelé ce matin!"

"Je m'en souviens pas!"

"Tu as été ailleurs toute la semaine! C'est pas ma faute. Si tu commences à râler, vas dans ta chambre." Eren soupira et mit les morceaux de pommes de terre dans une nouvelle casserole. Armin y ajouta ses haricots.

Le blond retourna vers ses achats.

Eren se remit à peler des pommes de terre rapidement, son esprit bouillonnait. Un simple mot se répétait dans sa tête. _Bordel bordel bordel bordel. Bordel. Bordel!_ Il commença à découper les patates. _Levi va venir ici?! Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepterait?! Pourquoi Mikasa le laisserait venir? Comment j'ai pu oublier qu'on me l'avait dit?! Stupide, quel con mais quel-_

On entendit encore une fois quelqu'un sonner à la porte. "Je me demande qui ça pourrait être?" murmura Carla. "On n'attend personne jusqu'à ce soir. Peut-être que Grisha est rentré en avance?" Armin alla ouvrir.

"Oh, Levi!" Le blond semblait surpris. "Et vous deux - attendez, laissez-moi deviner - Isabel et Farlan? Vous êtes en avance. Genre, vraiment très en avance."

"On est venus pour aider!" Eren reconnut la voix excitée d'Isabel. "Grand frère a essayé de rester à la maison, mais Astrid a dit qu'il devrait sortir un peu."

"Ah, et bien, comment refuser?" En effet, il se sentait un peu forcé de les laisser entrer. Eren les entendit entrer dans la cuisine et se retourna. "Maman, est-ce qu'Isabel peut aider avec quelque chose? Si elle continue à bondir comme ça la maison va s'écrouler."

Carla chantonnait, occupée sur un énième plat. "Tu pourrais lui montrer comment faire la tarte aux potirons?"

Armin hocha la tête et alla chercher les ingrédients. Isabel sautillait toujours en écoutant attentivement les instructions du blond. Eren continuait à les regarder quand, soudain, un éclair de douleur se fit sentir sur son pouce. Il poussa un cri et laissa tomber l'éplucheur. La pauvre pomme de terre tomba dans la poubelle, mais le brun l'ignora et regarda sa main.

La lame avait tranché sa peau dans un angle assez important, créant un trou béant. Du sang coulait de la chair à vif et gouttait sur le sol. Il fallut un moment à Eren pour réaliser, mais la douleur arriva et des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'il pressait la plaie pour la refermer et arrêter le saignement. Ça faisait vachement mal.

Le silence s'installa alors que tout le monde réalisait ce qui s'était passé. Carla se dépêcha de s'essuyer les main, Armin lâcha l'ouvre boîte et fixait Eren, choqué. Mikasa se précipita vers l'évier pour se laver les mains. Isabel se couvrit la bouche. Avant qu'une des filles puisse agir, Levi fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

"Pourquoi vous êtes tous si silen-" Il s'arrêta en découvrant la scène. Carla voulait inspecter la blessure de son fils, mais il refusa de lui montrer, trop occupé à vouloir arrêter le saignement. Levi soupira et passa un main dans ses cheveux. "Vous voulez pas tous vous calmer? Blondinet, fais sortir Isabel. Elle ne supporte pas le sang. Madame Jaeger, vous n'êtes pas en condition de prendre les choses en main. Allez chercher une serviette propre pour éviter de mettre du sang partout." Il se tourna vers Mikasa et pris automatiquement un regard provocateur. "Toi. On a besoin d'un tissu avec de l'eau chaude et savonneuse."

Mikasa lui rendit le regard, mais, reconnaissant que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, elle fit ce qui lui était demandé. Levi pris Eren dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son épaule toujours amochée et posa le brun sur un fauteuil. Farlan se contenta de se reculer en se demandant quoi faire. Eren gardait les yeux fermés. Carla revint en courant avec une serviette. Armin emmena Isabel dans une autre pièce. Mikasa arriva avec ce que Levi lui avait demandé.

"Farlan, appelle le 112. Il va avoir besoin de points de suture. Carla, amenez du désinfectant. Mikasa, viens, aide moi à le positionner."

Eren se retrouva blottit dans le fauteuil, la tête posée sur les jambes de Mikasa et son bras tendu, main blessée dans celle de Levi. Mikasa jouait avec les cheveux du brun pour le relaxer et tenait son bras pour éviter un mouvement brusque. Levi pris la serviette humide et rafermit son emprise sur la main d'Eren.

"Ça va faire un mal de chien, juste pour te prévenir."

Il commença à nettoyer la plaie le plus doucement possible, mais Eren ne put pas s'empêcher d'essayer d'éloigner sa main du corbeau dans un gémissement. Mikasa le retenait. Le travail fut bientôt terminé, et Levi appliqua le désinfectant. A ce moment, on entendit des sirènes et des ambulanciers arrivèrent sur la scène. L'un d'entre eux parla à Carla.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, mais on va devoir le suturer. On a ce qu'il faut pour ça dans l'ambulance. Vous préférez le faire ici ou qu'on l'emmène aux urgences?"

"Je... Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez le faire comme ça."

"On n'est pas censés le faire, mais on a l'autorisation d'improviser."

Carla ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement, toujours stressée. Levi les interrompit. "Faites le ici. On a encore pas mal de choses à faire et je doute qu'ils aient l'argent de payer une visite aux urgences."

Eren lâcha un autre gémissement quand il du se lever pour marcher jusqu'à l'ambulance.

* * *

Après cette mésaventure couronnée par cinq points de suture, tout redevint normal. Le repas fut enfin prêt vers cinq heures. De la dinde, un ragoût aux haricots, de la purée, des pommes de terre sautées, champignons farcis et des petits pains. Le tout suivit par une tarte aux potirons et un cheesecake. Astrid arriva peu après qu'ils aient dressé la table et Grisha un peu plus tard. Il avait bien sûr grondé son fils pour son inattention. Tout le monde était finalement à table. Carla se racla la gorge.

"Bon... Je ne sais pas ce que vous quatre faites d'habitude, mais dans notre famille, on fait un tour de table et chacun dit ce pour quoi il est reconnaissant." Elle se mit à sourire. "Je vais commencer. Je suis reconnaissante pour ma famille, mes amis, et tout ce qu'ils font pour me rendre heureuse. Grisha?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir une femme magnifique ayant accepté de se marier avec un loser comme moi et qui m'a donné deux enfants dont je suis très fier."

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne suivante.

"Je suis reconnaissante envers les Jaegers, qui m'ont sauvée et adoptée quand j'avais besoin d'aide," dit Mikasa en souriant légèrement.

"Je suis reconnaissant envers Eren et Mikasa," continua Armin, "pour me protéger et m'aider sans rien attendre en retour."

Eren haussa les épaules. Ses mots étaient maladroits, comme si il ne disait pas ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de partager. "Je suis reconnaissant pour les petites choses de la vie qui valent la peine d'être vécues."

"Je suis reconnaissante envers ces enfants qui éclairent ma vie ennuyeuse." Astrid gloussa, les yeux brillants.

"Je suis reconnaissant envers Astrid," dit simplement Farlan.

Au tour d'Isabel. "Hum - ah!" Elle souriait grandement. "Je suis reconnaissante envers grand frère et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et pour Farlan!"

Tous se tournèrent vers Levi. Il haussa les épaules et marmonna, "J'ai rien à dire."

L'atmosphère se fut un peu tendue. "Rien?" insista Carla. "Il n'y a pas même une chose que tu es heureux d'avoir? Rien que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vouloir?"

"Rivaille," l'encouragea Astrid.

"Très bien." Levi leva les yeux au ciel. _"Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête.*_ Heureux?"

Astrid lui infligea un léger coup de pied sous la table, Levi du se retenir de rire. Carla soupira. "Très bien, très bien. Je suppose que vous pouvez tous commencer à manger!"

Eren regardait Levi, qui touchait à peine à son assiette tandis que tout le monde discutait joyeusement. Cela lui fit oublier de manger lui-même. Carla remarqua on assiette encore remplie et son expression devint inquiète.

"Eren, chéri? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Hm? Eren se tourna vers elle, puis vers son assiette. "Ah - non, ça va. Je pense un peu trop aujourd'hui, c'est rien d'important."

"C'est important quand ça t'amène à des points de suture," rétorqua Levi. Eren lui lança un regard mauvais, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, il reporta son regard vers son repas et en pris une grande fourchette.

Après avoir mangé, les jeunes aidèrent à débarrasser la table. Carla et Astrid discutaient comme de vieilles amies. Armin semblait bien s'entendre avec Farlan, qui se prouvait être aussi intelligent que lui. Isabel n'arrêtait pas de papoter, essayant d'avoir l'attention d'Eren, mais il avait déjà décroché. A un moment, Levi avait raclé sa gorge, stoppant sa soeur dans une phrase qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Eren n'avait pas vraiment écouté, c'était quelque chose à propos de se faire de l'argent quand ils étaient dans les rues. Elle avait changé de sujet après l'interruption de son frère.

Il était déjà temps de se dire au revoir.

"C'était vraiment gentil de nous inviter," dit Astrid, souriant à Carla.

"Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici," répondit-elle chaudement. "Les enfants sont vraiment bien élevés. Si tu as besoin de calme de temps en temps, n'hésite pas à les envoyer ici."

"Merci pour l'offre. Peut-être que je devrais venir moi-même. Je me sens souvent seule quand ils sont à l'école."

"Bien sûr! Je pourrai faire du thé et on partagera des photos embarrassantes."

Elles rirent et Astrid récupéra ses adolescents pour s'en aller. Carla leur sourit et se tourna vers Eren.

"Ce sont vraiment des gens bien. Levi a l'air un peu réservé, mais on peut s'y attendre vu ce qu'ils ont enduré."

"Quel genre de choses?" demanda Eren. Levi ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur son passé. Qu'est-ce qu'Astrid avait-elle dit à sa mère?

"Il ne t'a rien dit?" Carla se mordit la lèvre. "Et bien, alors... ce n'est pas vraiment mon choix. Tu devrais lui demander toi-même une autre fois."

"Mais maman-"

"Mais rien du tout!" Carla lui pinça l'oreille. "Va mettre les restes dans le frigo avec Armin et Mikasa."

Eren fit la moue mais s'exécuta tout de même.

* * *

 **Quand quelqu'un se coupe comme Eren, ça me fait toujours un petit effet. Je suis une psychopathe, j'ai écrit une fiction MLP où j'ai décapité Pinkie Pie et mis sa tête sur un piquet, je suis une grande fan de films gore, mais se couper un doigt comme ça accidentellement, j'aime pas. Je sais c'est un peu paradoxal xD**

 **BREF  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Moi j'adore toujours autant les traduire :3 D'ailleurs, à un moment ou l'autre, je traduirai d'autres fanfictions de la même auteure! 67 Days, Mine, Finish Line, The Making of an Alpha, elles arriveront toutes un jour ou l'autre! La plupart sont en cours ou viennent d'être commencées, donc je pourrai déjà commencer à traduire les chapitres dispos et les poster un par un quand je serai moins occupée par The Purge :p Si vous êtes intéressés, son pseudo est CaptainoftheRirenShip, et elle est super sympa, n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer un petit message gentil si vous parlez un minimum anglais! :D (si vous le faites dites bonjour en français comme ça elle saura que vous venez d'ici x) )**

 **Passez une bonne journée, pensez à laisser un commentaire, à mettre la fiction en favoris et à la suivre pour ne rien rater, ça me fait toujours super plaisir!**

 **A la prochaine ~**

 **Réponse pour Nekoko:**

SHAME ON YOU MÊME PAS DE REVIEW A CHAQUE CHAPITRE

Haha je rigole, ça fait super plaisir des reviews pareilles, elle était tellement longue qu'elle pouvait même pas s'afficher en entier dans l'e-mail xD

Je t'aime aussi :3 (on va essayer de pas rendre ça trop bizarre donc je vais éviter ce genre de réponse à l'avenir xD)  
Levi s'en bat un peu les couilles de faire attention à où il va je pense :p  
Oui, moi aussi j'ai honte pour Eren xD Il aurait besoin de cours particuliers je crois

Merci merci je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner de la qualité :p

Ouais, c'est à peu près ça qui va se passer dans le futur :3

Levi est un cas un peu désespéré, c'est sûr, mais la Purge c'est cool il peut s'amuser un peu xD  
Un petit reproche que j'ai à faire à la fiction, même si elle est génialement géniale, c'est qu'on voit pas tellement la Purge en elle-même. C'est dommage mais bon on aura quand même quelques bons trucs là dessus :3

Ne t'inquiète pas, vu qu'on ne parle pas de la mésaventure de Carla plus tard, c'est qu'elle a eu de la chance et que la casserole est tombée dans un bon angle xD

Merci à toi pour lire et pour tes reviews :p

A la prochaine ~

* * *

* _En français dans l'oeuvre originale_


End file.
